Adjusting
by Riverbkstar
Summary: Sequal to my story "Here We Go Again". Ricky and Amy adjust to life with their son John and new baby girl, Madeline. A story of life, death, love, joy and pain. *Complete* The third part of this story, "Wait A Lifetime" is available on my author's page.
1. Trailer

**COMING MARCH 1st**

* * *

><p>New story brought to you by Riverbkstar<p>

* * *

><p>Below is an actual written trailer of the story. Picture it as a little you tube video. The scenes skip quickly as they would in an actual video. The plot makes no sense on any means but gives you some little insight into what the story is going to be about. Please note, spoilers are not included and there is a lot more to the plot than I let on.<p>

* * *

><p>Trailer:<p>

(Screen fades in)

(Ricky is leaning over crib in the dark) (Cries coming from crib)

Ricky: (whispering) Hey baby girl!

(Ricky picks up small infant from crib, starts to jiggle arms, to soothe baby)

(Screen fades out)

**Font: You were there from the beginning –**

(Scene flips)

(Amy and Ricky sitting on couch)

Amy: I'm pregnant

Ricky: Oh my God!

(Scene flips)

(Ricky and Amy stand side by side in living room)

Together: It's a girl!

(Scene flips)

Amy: RICKYYYY!

(Ricky in living room, starts to run to bathroom)

(Amy huddled in corner, terrified, crying)

(Scene flips)

(Amy in hospital bed, Ricky sitting next to her)

Amy: What should we name her?

Ricky: I like Madeline…

**Font: Will you be there now?**

(Scene flips)

(Maddie is crying. Amy and Ricky lie in the dark, blood shot eyes, starring at the ceiling. Both pull pillows out from under their heads and stuff them over their faces)

(Scene flips)

(Ricky, sipping coffee in kitchen)

Ricky: This is ridiculous! She hasn't slept in three days!

Amy: Give it time.

Ricky: (Sternly) It's not that easy!

(Scene flips)

(John sitting on couch with Amy, holding Maddie in his arms, smiling at Ricky holding a camera)

Amy's voice: I don't know what we were thinking! It's just too hard!

(Maddie sleeping in carrier, Amy starring at her from across the room)

Ricky's voice: Things will get better right? They have to.

(Screen goes dark)

(Paradise by Coldplay starts to play)

(When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep)

(Screen flashes in)

(Amy holding Maddie)

(Ricky pacing room, talking into cell)

Ricky: I understand that doc! But she's sick! Really sick!

(Screen flips)

(Everyone's outside, attending funeral. People dressed in black. Ricky stares at coffin, sunglasses covering his eyes)

(Music: Life goes on, it gets so heavy)

(White balloons released to beautiful blue sky.)

Crowd's voice: Happy birthday!

(Scene flips)

(Amy sitting on couch, crying into hands)

Amy's voice: You come back home okay? The army, it's a big deal. But I know you need to do this. To find yourself…

(Music: She dreams of para – para - paradise, every time she closed her eyes)

(Screen goes white) (Flashes in to Ricky, holding Amy)

Ricky: I love you!

(Screen flips)

(Amy and Ricky, in car, smiling at each other, turn back to see John and Maddie sleeping)

(Screen flips)

(Amy answers door)

(Screen goes black)

Man's voice: Amy?

(Loud truck's honking and sound of crunching steel and metal)

* * *

><p><strong>ADJUSTING<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMING MARCH 1ST<strong>


	2. What Have We Done

**A/N So I'm back 3 It feels so good. I felt like I was suffocating there for a little while. My apologies for not updating in 5 weeks... was it that long? I was busy with school and went on vacation and I know, I know... excuses, excuses. but I'm back and better than ever because... I have a brand new story for you guys! I have heard the comments begging for the sequel to 'Here We Go Again' and I'm happy to say it is here! I will be updating every 2 weeks until I finish 'Second Chance' which will be updated soon.. I promise. Please remember I do love those comments! MY committed readers will be having their names posted up here every update so please review! I'm so excited for you guys to read my story, so without further ado, I present 'Adjusting'**

* * *

><p>A quiet mumbled cry flickered into Ricky's dream. He tried to distance himself from the noise by burying his head deeper into his pillow but it was no use. Beside him, his wife Amy, rolled onto her stomach, not even bothering to open her eyes ".Its your turn" She mumbled as she sharply tugged the sheets onto her side of the bed sending a cool draft along Ricky's left leg. He struggled to sit up as the crying got louder. Ricky unconsciously stomped his way across the ' room to a large basinet near the bookshelf and yawned before leaning over its side.<p>

Inside the crib laid Madeline Underwood, Ricky's four-month-old baby girl.

"Hi baby girl!" Ricky whispered as he reached in and cradled his daughter out of her bed

"What's wrong? You wet or hungry?... Or both?"

Ricky held Maddie in his arms. Her head rested on his left bicep and her feet hung on his right arm. Ricky could see her tears shimmer in the moonlight of the apartment as he crept into his eldest son's room to change his daughter's diaper. Ricky carefully placed Maddie on top of the table and undid the bottom of her onesie. He then removed her diaper before tossing it in the bin.

"I wish you could just wait until morning to cry about these things… Mommy and I are very tired and that's because you don't like sleeping on your own." Ricky whispered teasingly, fighting his drooping eyelids. He cradled Maddie back into his arms and headed for the door of the bedroom. Behind him, sheets stirred and a dark figure lifted his head.

"Daddy?" John whispered

"It's okay buddy. Maddie needed to be changed. Go back to sleep"

John did as he was told and let his head drop like a stone. This was Ricky's cue to leave. He entered the kitchen, baby in tow and switched on the light above the stove. Amy rustled more sheets as she pulled the covers over her head to avoid the bright light. Ricky opened the door to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of pre pumped breast milk. Ricky sat the bottle on the counter and brought Maddie back to her crib. He put her inside and crept back into the kitchen, wincing at her wails that called him back.

Ricky poured the milk from the bottle into a measuring cup and heated it in the microwave for 20 seconds. He then poured the milk back into the bottle and tested it on the back of his hand. Ricky walked back over to his daughter and picked her up. The two sat in a rocking chair beside the bed. Ricky held the bottle to his daughter's lips that eagerly sucked the nipple. Ricky leaned back his head and rocked the chair with his legs while Maddie nursed.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" John shouted, shaking his mom awake by her shoulder "Maddie crying!"<p>

Amy stirred from the cold awakening and sat up. She yawned loudly while turning her head to see the time. 6:17 am. Between Maddie's cries and John's early morning wake up call, Amy and Ricky were surviving on a max. Of three hours of sleep a night.

"Morning John" Amy whispered "It took Daddy a very long time to put Maddie back to sleep last night. So we are going to be extra quiet so he can rest okay? Do you want to help me with Maddie?"

John shook his head vigorously, proud to be of assistance. He loved helping out with his sister. Amy climbed out of bed, towards the crib and reached inside.

She picked up her daughter and carefully propped her up against her chest, resting Maddie's unbelievably tiny head on her shoulder. Amy kept her left hand underneath Maddie with her right hand holding Maddie's neck in place. Amy started off towards John's room and told him to follow. Amy laid Maddie on the change table and undid the button of her outfit before realizing there were no diapers on the table. Ricky must have used up the last one's last night and not bothered to replace them in his daze. She hated when he did that.

"Hey John!" Amy called, firmly keeping her right hand on the baby so she wouldn't roll off the table "You want to be a big boy for me? Go get the big pack of diapers from the closet. Open the door and reach inside. The diapers will be on the floor."

"Okay mommy!" John giggled, running out of the room. Amy cooed at her daughter who was busy shoving her fist inside her mouth. Amy kept looking at the door concerned. This was taking John way too long. Suddenly, Amy heard a big noise from the hall, followed by crying. She hastily picked Maddie up in her arms and ran out of the room. She found John on the floor, crying, with the diapers pack ripped open.

"Ricky!" Amy called, her voice cracking from fatigue. He was already out of bed and running over to his son before she could shout his name again.

"What happened?" He screamed over John's moaning

"I don't know! He went to help get the diapers and suddenly I hear him crying!"

"Go put Maddie down, she's freaking out! Come here buddy! What happened?" Ricky asked, picking up his son

Amy left the small hallway and came back a moment later with distant cries begging for her return.

"Momma!" John moaned, reaching out of Ricky's grasp, his tears and saliva, all over his pajamas.

"Come here baby!" Amy said and she took John from Ricky. John threw his hands to the back of his head "He hit his head Ricky, can you get some ice?"

"Yea… sure" Ricky muttered, pulling his eyes away from his son.

Amy walked John into the living room and sat on the bed. He buried himself in her chest and she soothed him by rubbing his back and massaging the small bump forming at the back of his head. Ricky returned and tossed 'Boo Boo man' to Amy. She didn't notice the throw and it hit the couch instead of her. Amy shot him a deadly glare, totally turned off and reached for the ice, which she pressed against John's bump.

"Can you tell me what happened sweetie?" She asked, calmly

"De dipers were stuck! I pull dem out and fell! Momma it huts!" John sniffled, drawing himself out his minor distraction, starting to cry again.

Ricky huffed and walked over to Maddie who was shrieking for human attention. He picked her up and shuffled back to Amy. He sat on the coffee table, facing John who was being rocked by his mother and balanced Maddie on his knee.

"Be careful with her head." Amy ordered

"She's fine" Ricky snapped, "This isn't the first time I've sat her up"

"I know but I don't want any more accidents."

"Accidents are caused by stupidity. What were you doing sending him for diapers anyways? "

"He wanted to help! I didn't know the diapers were stuffed in the closet like that. I didn't put the groceries away. I just got home remember?"

"I remember" Ricky mumbled, mad he had brought this up

"Besides, John wouldn't have needed to get diapers if someone had re filled the table like they were supposed to!"

"Hey!" Ricky boomed, standing up, roughly turning Maddie onto her stomach so he could hold her properly. She coughed a few times and moaned, ready to break out into sobs at any moment. "I was exhausted last night! She woke up like seven times! Excuse me if I didn't bother to refill the change table!"

"I know she woke up seven times! I was up for four of those! You're not the only one who has it hard here Ricky!" Amy watched Ricky roughly jostle their daughter "Would you be careful with her?"

"Oh my- She's fine Amy. Stop freaking out!" Ricky stormed off to the hall and slowly bent down to pick up a diaper. He walked into John's room and slammed the door. John shuttered at the noise and wiped his face with his tiny hands. His bump was still protruding but Amy knew it would go down. She got off from the bed and seated John in his high chair, which he was almost too big for.

"John, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Puncak?"

"I'll have to ask daddy. Wait a second okay? Hold the ice to where it hurts okay?"

John took the pack from his mother and pressed it to his head as best he could. Amy walked into the hall and opened the door to John's room. Ricky was in John's bed with Maddie on his chest, his eyes shut.

"What the hell was that?" Amy yelled, startling Ricky and the baby. Maddie began to cry, which made Ricky curse at Amy, which he hardly ever did.

"Why'd you have to do that for? She was dozing off?"

"She needs to eat. I'm trying to get her on a schedule. What are you doing in here anyways? You're supposed to be helping me with John!"

"You seemed to have things under control."

"Don't go there. He was startled. That's all. It was nothing personal"

"I know. Just forget I brought it up"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what? Ricky spit, raising his voice

"Bring stuff up and just drop it?"

"Because I'm tired and don't feel like having these long conversations!"

"Well it's a little late for that! We're talking. Say what you want to say!"

"No"

"Say what you want to say!"

Ricky glared at Amy with so much hatred; he knew he was about to say something he shouldn't. Amy wished he wouldn't say what was on his mind either because she knew it would be hurtful. Instead, Ricky stuck out his arms and handed Maddie over to Amy.

"Here." He muttered "Your daughter's hungry"

Ricky walked out of the room, brushing against Amy's shoulder and opened the door to their armoire. He looked inside for something but swore to himself again when he couldn't find it. He then walked across the room and picked the jeans he had worn yesterday off of the floor and pulled them on over his boxer's.

"Where are you going?" Amy barked, following Ricky throughout the apartment.

"Out!"

"What about breakfast?"

"Make your own dam breakfast!" Ricky sneered as he slammed the door behind him. Maddie started to cry as Amy stared at the door, dumfounded. She carried Maddie into the kitchen, holding her in her left arm.

"Momma!" John called, grabbing his mother's attention.

"What John?" Amy replied, frustrated

"Boo Boo man gone!"

"What do you mean?" Amy walked over to John's chair and closed her eyes in exhaustion. John had thrown the ice onto the floor and with Amy's luck, it had shattered into ten pieces, throwing water and ice pellets all over the kitchen floor. "John! You didn't!"

"I'm sorry!" He pouted, starting to whimper

"No John please don't! It's fine. Mommy will clean it up. I'm going to put Maddie in her swing okay. Stay in your chair and I'll be back in a minute."

Amy walked Maddie over to her swing, which was the only thing that kept her docile when she was hungry other than Ricky. She set the pace to 2 and walked back to the kitchen. She poured John a bowl of cheerios and threw some banana slices into the mix.

"Eat as much as you can okay honey? I'm going to clean the floor while you eat."

John nodded his head and dove into his breakfast. He was used to eating right when he woke up and when he didn't, his appetite improved. Amy picked the shards of plastic off the floor first and threw them into the garbage on the inside of the cupboard under the sink. She then pulled a sponge from the hallway closet and soaked up the water. The few remaining ice chips were tossed into the sink to melt. John was still busy eating and Maddie was sucking on her thumb. Amy felt guilty for making her daughter wait but knew she had a few more minutes to clean up the hall before all hell broke loose.

Once she was done, Amy helped John out of his chair and cleaned off his tray. He went to watch TV as Amy pulled her phone from her purse that was left on the kitchen counter. She turned it on, ignoring the annoying texts from her mother. She clicked _new message_ and sent a text to Ricky.

To Ricky From Amy

_Hey. Whenever you decide to come home, stop by a store and buy another boo boo man. John broke his this morning._

Once the message sent, Amy closed her phone and went to feed Maddie. Since Amy had been in the hospital for so long, John was used to seeing Amy nurse. She didn't bother using a bib to feed unless people were over. Amy sat down in the rocking chair, facing John's direction so she could watch him and pulled up her shirt. Maddie took hold of the right nipple aggressively, which made Amy tense in pain.

* * *

><p>The day went by very slowly, Amy hardly got any rest except for the hour in-between Dino Dan and Diego when both kids had fallen asleep. Much to Amy's despise, Maddie was up the next hour for another feeding and then needed a bath after vomiting all over herself. By 6, Amy was exhausted and John wasn't making it easier even though he desperately wanted to. Just as Amy had begun to pace Maddie around the room in hopes of putting her down before 7, Amy heard a click at the door and Ricky walked in.<p>

"There he is." Amy growled "The man of the hour. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I just had to get away"

"You didn't think I had to get away? I was stuck inside ALL DAY caring for both kids. It's not just John anymore Ricky. It is two kids. TWO! And one of them hasn't slept the entire day and just got out of the hospital."

"I know Amy. I'm sorry"

"What kind of man deserts his family just because he feels a little pressured? A coward. An ass hole! That's who!"

"Will you keep your voice down? She's falling asleep!"

"Don't tell me what to do Ricky!" Amy whispered, fighting tears. "After what you did today, you don't get to say how I care for my daughter"

"I picked up another Boo Boo man for John. And some Chinese food from down the road. It's still hot. Why don't you give the kids to me for the rest of the night and enjoy your supper."

"I just don't understand why you got so mad, or why you couldn't have just called and let me know you were okay"

"So you were worried about me?" Ricky asked, touched, setting down the groceries as he took off his jacket

"Of course I was. I love you"

"And I love you" Ricky said, leaning into Amy and his daughter

"But not when you act like this"

"Sshh. It's okay. I know Amy and I feel terrible"

"Where were you anyways" Amy asked, laying her head on Ricky's shoulder, Maddie squirming in-between her and Ricky's chest

"I went to my parent's house and slept on the couch till about 4 then went out to pick up the ice for John. How's his head"

"Fine. It wasn't something you needed to freak out over in the first place"

"I know. Now come on. I'm wide-awake and you haven't had any rest all day long. Let me put Maddie down while you go shower then come out, eat your food, and go to bed"

Amy nodded her head and handed the whimpering baby off to Ricky who smiled at the sight of her, carefully wrapping her in his big strong arms. She immediately settled down and began to coo. Amy walked off towards the bathroom and took a wonderful hot 20-minute shower, washing away the smell of baby and tears. When Amy got out of the shower, she changed into her warm fleece pajamas she so loved wearing after stressful days and walked into the living room combing her hair to find Ricky preparing her dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey" he greeted, cheerfully "Feeling better?"

"Mhhm" Amy smiled back before breaking into a yawn

"John is in his room reading a book and Maddie is out cold. Hopefully she'll sleep a couple hours and re charge"

"That's great" Amy replied, tiredly

"I'm just finishing up here, your dinner will be ready at any mo –" but a knock at the door cut Ricky off before he could finish his sentence

"Who could that be?" Amy pondered out loud

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone. Would you mind getting it? My hands are greasy"

Amy forced herself away from the smell of the delicious meal and headed towards the door. She opened it slowly, lost at the thought of who was at the other end but felt her jaw crash to the floor at the sight of who it was.

"Amy?"


	3. This Just Might Be Goodbye

A knock at the door cut Ricky off before he could finish his sentence

"Who could that be?" Amy pondered out loud

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone. Would you mind getting it? My hands are greasy"

Amy forced herself away from the smell of the delicious meal and headed towards the door. She opened it slowly, lost at the thought of who was at the other end but felt her jaw crash to the floor at the sight of who it was.

"Amy?"

"B-B- Ben!"

Amy stood in the middle of her doorway, mouth hanging wide open, stricken with fear. Her very first boyfriend- her very first love- was standing right before her with his hair practically shaved off and a large green duffel bag on the floor next to his feet.

"Can I come in?" Ben asked sadly

"S-Sure. What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Ben picked up his belongings and carried them into the apartment. He shut the door behind him and took in a deep sigh, glancing around the apartment for maybe the very last time. Ricky shook his hands free of water and wiped them on the dishtowel slung across his shoulder. He walked into the living room skeptic and concerned.

"Ben?" Ricky asked, his throat closing tightly

"Ricky" Ben answered, moving past Amy and giving his friend a large hug.

Ricky pulled away and shook Ben's hand firmly "So you are really doing it?"

"I have to. He says it's the only option and I think he's right"

"Who's right? Do what?" Amy exclaimed, breaking into tears until she took notice of Ben's outfit. He was dressed in shin high boots, olive green pants and jacket. An American flag was pasted onto the right bicep of his shirt. "No"

"You explain it Ben" Ricky began "I'll be in the other room"

Ben nodded his head and watched Ricky kiss Amy's forehead and leave the room, then turned back to Amy

"Ben?" Amy whispered, choking on air "You enlisted?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure until a few days ago"

"Did Ricky know?"

Ben shifted his gaze to the floor in front of him

"Ben!"

"I told him yesterday" Ben mumbled "If he was in a bad mood today, it was because of me. He wasn't to happy about the idea"

"Oh! And you thought I would be?" Amy shouted, throwing her hands to her hair as she started to pace

"Let's sit down and I'll explain"

"Good! Because I _have_ to hear this"

Ben and Amy took their seats on the freshly made sofa. Ben tried to hold Amy's hand but she pulled away. He took a deep sigh and ran his hands over his buzz cut.

"I'm waiting" Amy announced coldly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You weren't really 'around' senior year to see who I was hanging out with. This girl I met last summer, Dylan, found me again after graduation and we got into some trouble with the cops"

"Like what?"

"Drinking, drugs, driving, stealing. It's not really important but it sent my dad past the point of no return. He gave me two weeks notice and then he kicked me out. I have a trust that I can open in five years but until then I am on my own. If I enter the army and am forced to become a responsible adult, I get the money when I return… If I return"

"When will that be?"

"I'm in training for six months and then I have 18 months in the field so two years in total"

"Ben!"

"I know Amy… I know"

"And… you could…"

"Die? Be killed? Wounded irreplaceably. Yep."

"Why take the risk? Why not stay here? Get a job? Support yourself?"

"I frankly don't see how I would be able to with my record. Plus, I don't really enjoy myself here like I used to… ever since…"

"What about her mother? What about Adrian?"

"Didn't you hear? She's gone. Well… not gone. But, she dropped out. She's becoming a flight attendant like her mom"

"Since when?"

"Since she failed her first year of school. She misses Mercy too much… and so do I"

"Well what about me?"

"You have Ricky. And John and Madeline. You were my first love and will always hold a special place in my heart but in reality, you weren't my only love and I think it's time to move on."

"We call her Maddie you know"

"I didn't know. I'd love to see her sometime but…"

"Stay here" Amy commanded, eagerly running out of the room. She returned moments later with a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Ben… meet Maddie" Amy whispered as she handed her daughter off to Ben.

"She's beautiful Amy. So big, considering"

"Yea… I know. She's my little miracle"

"Here" Ben said, leaning back towards Amy "I don't want to drop her. You'd better take her"

Amy withdrew Maddie away from Ben and held her against her chest. She heard a door close behind her as Ricky's footsteps approached from behind.

"John's asleep," He whispered, trying not to disturb the conversation "Should I take her?"

"Sure" Amy replied, handing Maddie off to her father who took the baby out into the hallway along with a blanket.

"Ben" Amy whispered, allowing herself to break down into tears. Ben rushed towards her and held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder

"It's okay Amy. I'm going to be okay"

"I know you are. You come back home okay? The army, it's a big deal. But I know you need to do this. To find yourself"

"Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry Amy" Ben said, breaking their hug and grabbing his things. He left the apartment without another word followed in by Ricky who laid Maddie in her bassinet and covered her with her blanket.

Amy walked back over to the couch and bit her thumb as silent tears rolled down her face. Ricky walked over and sat down next to her. He took his wife in his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried, considering the fact that this might have been goodbye… forever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ricky woke up in a hurry, sending sheets and pillows flying off the bed. He anxiously checked the time on the clock on his nightstand that read 11:35. Amy stood in the kitchen, leaning on the wall next to the fridge. She sipped coffee from her mug as she watched her daughter; lying in her swing, sleep.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me Amy?" Ricky accused "I need to be at work by 12"

Amy rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth, thinking of what to say "Your mom stopped by and took John to the park. It's a gorgeous day today. I was thinking of taking her but I don't want to wake her"

Ricky followed Amy's gaze to the swing and watched affectionately from the couch as she swung forwards and back, repetitively.

"Yea…" Ricky agreed under his breath, standing up and throwing his sheets back onto the bed "You okay?"

Amy took a long sip of her coffee before replying "No"

"He'll be okay Ames"

"You don't know that"

"Yea I do!" Ricky argued, following Amy into the kitchen "You are way too busy to worry about him right now okay? You are still getting over the birth and the…"

"Don't you dare Ricky! I am not depressed anymore. That was four months ago. Maddie was sick, I couldn't walk or pick her up or go outside. It's no wonder I wasn't myself. But you don't get to use that as an excuse to exclude me from these things. Ben is just as much my friend as he is yours"

Amy turned away and went to put her cup in the sink. Ricky walked up behind her and stretched his arms over her shoulders and across her stomach.

"Remember when I used to be able to hold both my girls like this?"

Amy smiled softly at the thought and turned to face Ricky's chest.

"I'm scared" she mumbled, "What if he doesn't come back?"

"I don't know Amy, I don't know"


	4. Sleepless Nights

**A/N I once again apologize for being away for so long. School was insane and I have been working like mad man trying to finish Second Chance in which I have finally completed. I can't wait for you to read what is to come in the next few weeks and am even more excited for everything I have in store for you guys this summer! Thanks for all your patience! I wanted to give you guys a little treat so I have sat here for an hour and wrote 7 pages non-stop. It is midnight now, I have work in the morning but I do it because i love it and because your feedback is always amazing! So keep those reviews coming you guys! and I promise more chapters will be on the way!**

* * *

><p>"Enaaah! Enaaah! Eeeeh! Enaaaah!" cried a distraught Madeline from the inside of her crib. The crying baby violently kicked her premature legs in the air, entwining her blanket between them.<p>

Across the room, Maddie's parents laid in bed wide awake and exhausted. Together, in unison, both parents lifted their pillows up from behind their heads and muffled their faces.

"She is never going to stop!" Ricky yelled over the crying through his pillow

"Yes she will! She has too!" Amy called back, her voice cracking with fatigue.

"Can't you do something?"

Amy whipped the pillow off of her head appalled "and what exactly do you think I should do? We've tried everything!"

"Well we need to do something! I need to get some sleep!"

"As if I don't?" Amy barked back, standing up. She quickly pounded through the apartment over to where to her daughter was crying. Amy reached in and picked the crying angel up, resting her small head in between her breasts.

"Is she hungry?" Ricky whispered

"No. I just fed her half an hour ago. She's colicky Ricky. That's it"

"No that's not it Amy! John never did this!"

"Actually, Mr. Know-It-All, he did. I mean John wasn't as bad but for a few weeks John had Colic"

"Where was I?"

"Hmm, lets see" Amy hummed, shifting Maddie over to lie in her left arm "visiting every evening from 7-8? You weren't around much, remember?"

"Yea don't remind me" Ricky grumbled, "I'm going to go check on John"

Amy watched Ricky leave the room and smiled down at her daughter. She starred at her affectionately as Maddie opened and closed her mouth. Amy sighed and walked back over to the bed. She sat against the back of the sofa and unbuttoned the flannel she was wearing. Amy pulled Ricky's pillow underneath Maddie and helped her daughter latch on to her right nipple. Maddie's sucking was sharp and painful, making Amy wince with every gulp.

"Someone had an accident" Ricky chimed, carrying a half naked John into the living room with his pee soaked pajama pants slung over his opposite shoulder

"Hi John" Amy yawned, greeting her three year old

"Sowwy" John replied, shifting his gaze to the floor

"Oh no, it's okay honey! Don't be sorry. It's fine. Daddy is going to get you some new pants and new sheets. Did Maddie wake you up?"

John rubbed both his eyes with his chubby fists and whimpered, nodding his head. Ricky lowered John to the ground and rolled his eyes as John ran for his mother's protection

"It's okay. Don't cry. You can sleep here"

"Uhh!" Ricky coughed "Amy!"

"What Ricky?" Amy yelled back "He's exhausted and we both know he isn't going to go back down unless someone is with him"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep in his bed then. He kicks too much."

"Could you at least take her with you? She won't cry if she's on your chest"

"Yea sure" Ricky said, hesitantly, rubbing his hair "Is she finished nursing?"

"Just about" Amy said, pulling her daughter's sharp gums away from her tender boob "Here"

Ricky bent forwards and picked up his daughter, before carrying her into the other room.

"Okay honey" Amy whispered into her son's left ear as she slowly lowered him into the bed "Mommy is going to sleep with you. Just close your eyes and try not to move okay?"

"Okay mommy" John whispered as he began to drift back to sleep after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Ames!" Ricky whispered loudly, shaking his wife awake by her shoulder that wasn't trapped underneath the weight of their son sprawled out in the bed "Ames!"<p>

Amy stirred slowly and wiped her eyes, careful not to disturb John as she slowly looked back at her husband "What do you want?" she muttered, annoyed

"It's 5:30. I start at eight this morning and I don't think I've gotten more than a half hour of sleep tonight. Can you take her so I can sleep for a bit?"

"How long was I out?" Amy yawned, prying herself out from under John

"Four hours. I'm pretty sure I took her at about 1:30 but I'm so tired, I can barely think straight let alone remember her last feeding"

Amy stood up from the bed slowly, her arms bracing John as she expected him to roll once she left him alone. She reached for her pillow and sat it next to her son, wishing she had the same safety rail that sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry" Amy stifled another yawn, and stood straight, her hands on her hips "Where is she?"

"In her crib. I just changed her outfit that she spit up on. That is like her third spit up tonight. You may need to feed her again"

"Okay" Amy replied, walking over to her daughter "Did you change her diaper? ... Ricky?"

Amy turned to look towards the bed and weakly smiled at the sight of her husband already passed out next to their son who took up the majority of the mattress. She focused her attention to her daughter who was starting to wail. Amy picked Madeline up and leaned her against her left shoulder after swinging a terry wash cloth up against her neck incase of an accident.

Amy carried Maddie into John's room and laid her flat on the change table. She undid her outfit and changed her diaper as quickly as possible for Maddie had started to cry again.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Coaxed Amy as she carefully lifted her daughter away from the table and into her arms. She returned to the living room and took a stray pillow off the foot of the bed as she made her way to the rocking chair next to the nightstand. Too tired to worry about her appearance, Amy lifted her shirt and placed the baby on the pillow before sliding it in place next to her torso. Amy helped Madeline find the nipple opposite of the one she had used earlier that morning and brushed the top of her daughter's head as she nursed.

* * *

><p>"Ricky!" Amy called from the kitchen as she poured milk into a sippy cup for John who was seated at the kitchen table "Its almost eight! Wake up!"<p>

Ricky groaned from his awkward position on the bed and used every ounce of energy in his body to swing his legs over the side. He slowly rose, and took in a deep breath as he pressed his hands firmly into his eyes sockets, trying to wake himself up.

"Good morning" Amy mumbled, tripping through the apartment with her eyes half open as she brought a cup of coffee to her husband. She kissed him on the lips and returned to her station at the kitchen where she monitored her son as he spooned cheerios into his mouth.

"Mummy..." John began "Why does Maddie cwy all de time?"

"Well John" Amy said, grabbing her own cup from the counter as she sat across from her son, pushing the swing next to the counter that carried her daughter so that she wouldn't cry "Maddie is a baby and babys cry when they feel they need something"

"So Maddie needs a wot?"

"No silly" Amy giggled "Maddie is just the type of baby who cries for no real reason. Its called Colic"

"Did I have Call-yuck?"

"No. You were a great baby!" She enthused, looking back into the living room in search of her husband who had disappeared into the washroom. He stormed out a moment later and rushed into the kitchen

"Daddy..." John began "Was I a gud baybee?"

Ricky flashed his son a straight face as he sat down to eat a muffin "Yea, the greatest" he said flatly, turning over to Amy "Did she sleep at all?"

"Gee Ricky. Show a little more enthusiasm towards your son. He was only asking a question and are you kidding me? First of all, it is way too noisy in here. I might just call my dad and ask him to take John for the afternoon that way we both can take a nap"

"You're right. I'm sorry John" Ricky apologized "Yes. You were an excellent baby. I loved you very much and I still do. But right now I am very tired and would really like it if you could go play with some quiet toys in your room so that I can talk to Mommy"

"Okay daddy" John gurgled, stretching off of the chair before running out of the room

"Don't bother your parents. Robbie is just getting over that cold thats going around... and the last thing we need is for one of these two to get it"

"Do you think that's the reason she hasn't been keeping any food down?"

"Did she puke again this morning?" Ricky asked, standing up to rinse his mug

"Twice. I'll call the pediatrician and see what she says"

"That's a good idea. But try not to leave this place too much. Especially if she is coming down with something"

"Well what's the forecast for today"

"I don't know" Ricky stated effortlessly "But what I do know is that I'm late for work and really need to run. I'll see you guys on my lunch when I come up for my usual nap"

"Byeee" Amy sang, kissing her husband on the cheek. He stormed away and out of the apartment. Amy sighed, feeling guilty he felt so trapped and exhausted. Amy bent down to her daughter's level and made a funny face as she cooed in Madeline's direction. Maddie reacted with another spit up and started to whine.

Frustrated, Amy grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped the mess from her daughter's face then shirt. Her daughter smelled like three days without sleep and a whole lot of vomit in which Amy wrinkled her nose at as she sniffed if Maddie needed a changing. Luckily, she didn't and Amy decided it would be the perfect time to bathe her daughter as John was preoccupied.

Amy went into the linen closet with Maddie laying inbetween her right arm and breast. She grabbed one small towel and a washcloth before closing the cabinet, realizing her daughter was opening her mouth again for food.

"Honey... You aren't hungry" She apologized, beginning to make her voice go higher "And you know how I know that? Because you make me sit there for an hour every time and you don't drink"

Amy walked into John's room where he was engulfed in a battle between a transformer and avengers character.

"John sweety" Amy cut in, interrupting her son's fake explosions coming from his mouth "I am giving Maddie a bath. Come and get me if you need me, if someone is at the door or if the phone rings okay?"

"Okay mummy" John smiled, before turning back towards his game.

Amy made her way into the bathroom, next to the tub and carefully wrapped the towel around her daughter, revealing only her head.

"We will shampoo first, then I'll put you in the tub and we can play with your ducky okay baby?" Amy cooed, flipping open the cap to the body wash bottle with her right hand. First, Amy applied the lotion to her daughter's scalp and massaged it in until her hair was plastered against her skin. She gently ran water over Madeline's head until she was clean and propped her against her left shoulder as she reached down for the baby bath.

Once finished running the soapy liquid all along her daughter's body, Amy began to rinse the baby off. A loud knocking at the door disrupted her and her elbow supporting Maddie's legs fell into the tub, drenching Amy's right side. John burst through the door with the apartment's phone in his hand.

"Its fo you mummy" John stumbled, handing the phone to his mom

"Who is it John?" Amy asked concerned as she turned off the water and pulled her daughter out of the tub and into her lap as she sat on the lid of the toilet

"I dont know. Sum lady" he replied, running out of the room.

Amy flipped her hair with a shot of her head and brought the phone up to her ear as she eyed her daughter carefully making sure she was content and safe laying upon her knees "Hello" Amy spoke quickly

"Hello. Is Ricky there please?"

"Well, he's at work right now, may I take a message?"

"Could you just tell him Heather called"

"Umm, sure Heather, I'd be glad to, but I've never heard him mention you before. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Oh. That's Easy" the girl on the line stated flatly "He's the father of my child"


	5. My Intentions

**A/N It seems as though I have been confronted (accused) of somewhat copying another story on this site entitled "Rebecca's Way" by BlackStreak1. Let me put BlackStreak and all other readers at ease when I say that I in no way copied that story. Yes, I have read Rebecca's Way. And after re reading it this morning, I do see some similarities. However. Aside from only three common factors, my story in no way copies hers. Rebecca's way is entirely about Ricky having another child, where as mine, is only going to follow this issue for one more chapter and then things are going to change. As well, Rebecca's Way has literally 2 chapters, and 4 reviews. It is hardly accurate to accuse someone of copying an idea when there is hardly an idea to stand on. Wouldn't you agree? Thirdly, I had this chapter jotted down on paper months before the beginning of the year. So I in no way could have copied it. I am sorry if some people noticed the similarities between the two stories and jumped to the wrong conclusions. But this chapter and the one following are all my own ideas. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the butcher shop through the glass front door, wiping her feet on the welcome mat as the bells overhead chimed a magical tune. She stepped around an older customer exiting the shop carrying a brown bag full of steaks and pork chops. Amy checked her watch and scrunched her nose at the time. It was 11:23 am. Amy turned her head from the left to the right, sweeping the store in one quick motion as she tried to locate her husband. She expected him to head upstairs at any moment as it was almost time for his lunch and routine nap upstairs on their couch.<p>

A young man dressed in a white shirt and apron popped up from underneath the counter and turned his back to the shop while he filled in an order on the ledge behind him. Without hesitation yet with the type of fatigue that made her feel like passing out, Amy shuffled over to where the man stood and leaned against the glass casing that held all the display meats. She tiredly rested her head a top of her folded arms that were sitting on the case's chrome surface at the top. The employee spun around to find himself starring squarely in Amy's direction. Amy twitched her lips in an effort to smile at her husband as he flinched and stumbled back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he stammered, tossing the paper he was holding behind him "Where are the kids?" Ricky exited the area behind the counter and stretched on the tips of his toes to get a better look of the shop in an effort to find his children

"I dropped them at your mom's place. You were right about Robbie. He is still getting over that cold" Amy remarked, sliding off the hard metal as she followed her husband to the hallway between the butcher shop, the freezer, and the staircase that led to their apartment

"I didn't see you leave" Ricky said, crossing his arms and taking a stance of both curiosity and strength to prevent him from falling asleep where he stood

"I know" Amy replied, her voice cracking as a painful lump grew in her throat "You were in the back"

"Hey hey hey" Ricky soothed, dropping both arms to his side in an effort to give his wife a supportive hug "What's the matter? Why aren't the kids with you?"

"We need to go somewhere and talk" Amy informed from her position against her husband's chest

"About what?" he whispered, closing his eyes. It felt so good to have something supporting his neck, even if he was leaning his head on the top of his wife's

Amy exhaled deeply and backed out of the entanglement "Someone called looking for you and I don't know how you are going to take it"

Ricky tilted his head with concern and crossed his arms against his chest once more "Well who is it?"

"Some girl named Heather Janson"

Ricky brought his right finger up to his mouth and began tapping his chin as he bounced in place "I don't know any Heather"

"That's what I told her!" Amy rebutted "But she is positive you two know each other!"

"Well what did she want? You can't just expect me to know everyone by their name Amy... I've barely slept in a week"

"And neither have I! And hearing from some girl over the phone that you are supposedly the father of her child is not helping!"

_Father? Child? This couldn't be. _Ricky stood still, scared to move for he felt as though he was a sheet of glass about to shatter. His legs turned to jelly and his throat went soar. Fighting the sudden painful dryness inside his mouth, Ricky choked out "What do you mean? What did this girl say to you?"

Amy flipped her bangs to the side of her head and brought her hands to her waste "That you two slept together in January 2008 when you were in grade nine. She was sixteen and is now 20. Her son is four"

"A son?" Ricky whispered, feeling his eyes glaze over from shock. It seemed as though he had lost all feeling in his hands and feet

"Ricky! Could we please stick to the task at hand here! Do you know this girl or don't you?"

Ricky anxiously glanced around the hallway and peeked through the window in the push through door that led to the main area of the shop. When no one was looking, Ricky grabbed onto Amy's wrist and pulled her into the meat freezer. Amy immediatly shivered at the cold change in temperature and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Gosh Ricky! Its freezing in here!" she complained, starting to sniffle

"What else did she say?" Ricky said in a dramatic tone as he leaned down to Amy's height, his arms out in front of him as if ready to spar

"That you met at the public library, went on one date, slept together and never saw each other again"

"Oh shit!" Ricky whispered, his right hand flailing to cover his mouth as he began to pace the freezer "Oh Shit! Oh Shit!"

"No Ricky" Amy pleaded, trailing her husband around the enclosed cellar "Tell me it isnt true!"

"I don't know Amy!" Ricky yelled, stopping abruptly in his path "I don't know!"

"Well how can you not know?" Amy cried

"I remember her okay? I don't want to, but I do. I was at the library studying. She approached me and asked if it was okay if she sat in the seat next to me. My bag was on the chair so I moved it to the floor. We got to talking and she mentioned something about how her parents were driving down from New York with her older brother who was visiting from school. She invited me over to her place. I brought a pizza, we stayed up half the night talking. She'd had a few beers and convinced me to follow her up to her room. I had no intention of sleeping with her but we had sex anyways. Without a condom. So yes amy... I guess its possible that we conceived... but its been four years... I mean why would she have waited this long?"

"Wait... go back to the part about not using a condom. You always use a condom, except when you aren't to have sex like with me of course. But you are always planning to have sex. Why weren't you planning on having sex?"

"I had made out with a lot of girls before that. I'd had a couple girlfriends, tried oral once and didn't like it and even had my own stash of condoms. My own never used, brand new stash of condoms"

"I don't get what you're saying" amy said confused "Do you mean to tell me that..."

"Yes Amy" Ricky mumbled, tears forming in his eyes "Heather was my first"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Ricky was left alone with Madeline.<p>

Amy had overheard Ricky invite Heather to the apartment over the phone. She didn't want him to have anything to with this girl, let alone allow her into their home. Amy kicked Ricky out of their bed and invited John to sleep with her for the second night in a row. Out of frustration and fatigue, Ricky caved in and went to sleep in his son's bed.

The following morning, Ricky awoke to his flustered wife storming into her son's room as she packed up his things.

"What are you doing?" he grunted, pulling himself off of the small mattress

"I am not having my children around that... that liar! If she has to come over, then we are leaving!"

"Amy! I am hardly ever home! And when I am, Maddie never stops crying. You are really going to take them away from me the one day I am off from work?"

"As long as she is here? Yes. Absolutely!"

"At least let me take Madeline!" Ricky pleaded, trailing Amy out into the kitchen where she started filling a bottle with breast milk "This way you can spend some time with John without having to worry about a screaming infant all day!"

Amy turned to scowl in her husband's direction. Mentally, she considered his proposition. "Fine!" She barked, handing the baby bottle to Ricky "But you had better make sure she doesn't lay a finger on my daughter!"

"Our daughter Amy! Our daughter! And fine. I promise. She's safe with me"

Now Ricky laid on the freshly made couch, his right bicep supporting his head as he slept. At the foot of the couch was Madeline's swing with her inside as she napped. It had taken Ricky an hour of pacing the apartment to calm the screaming baby into a deep sleep. Ricky gently propelled the swing back and forth with his right foot, occasionally opening his eyes slightly to check on his daughter.

A light knock at the door snapped Ricky out of the peaceful serenity of the room. He sprung up from his position on the couch and quietly crept around his daughter over to the door. Ricky slowly opened the door, careful not to creak its hinges. He smiled at the sight of the girl he had lost his virginity to. She didn't look a day older than when he had met her. Her brown wavy hair draped over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled a majestic green. Those green eyes were what had pulled Ricky under her spell in the first place.

"Hi Heather" he whispered, awkwardly going in for a hug

"Ricky" she replied, rubbing her hand over his shoulder blade "Its so good to see you"

Ricky pulled away and smiled "Same here. But we need to be quiet. I just got my daughter to sleep"

"Oh! Sorry!" She whispered, lifting her finger to her mouth as she entered the apartment "So you have a baby and a girlfriend. Its interesting to see how much our lives changed in so little time"

"Yea" Ricky mumbled, starring affectionately at the ticking swing "But actually. I have two kids. A three year old son and a baby girl. And the woman you spoke to on the phone isn't just their mother. She's my wife"

"Wow!" Heather exclaimed, moving her head back in shock "I didn't expect that. I guess you became quite a stand up guy"

"Someone had to" He muttered, shuffling his feet "But why don't you come in. Take a seat at the table and we can sort things out"

"I'd like that" She said, moving swiftly through the living room before taking a seat across from the fridge. Ricky took the chair facing her and sat down, his hands folded on the table "So to start... do you have any questions?"

"Well yea" Ricky began "how do you even know he is my son? And why did you wait so long to contact me?"

"When we slept together, I had just broken up with a guy I had dated for almost a year. Then came you, and then the guy who I thought was the father. He lived with me and Trevor up until two months ago when he realized that there were other guys before him. He took a test and we found out that he wasn't Trevor's biological father"

"So his name is Trevor?" Ricky coughed

"Yea. After my grandfather. But anyways, I figure now its between you and my other ex. Its just that from what I remember, I had gotten my period before meeting you"

"But there is still a chance that.. Trevor... isn't mine right?"

"Right" Heather paused, taking his hand in hers "Would it be so bad if he was?"

"Yea Heather!" Ricky boomed, pulling his hands away as he stood up "Actually it would. I have a family, two kids and a wife. We are on a tight budget as it is. I mean, don't get me wrong. If Trevor is my son, I am going to do everything I can to be involved and support you both, but I can't just jump into this. I need to make sure"

"I was worried you would say that. I took a sample of Trevor's hair. Its in this baggy" She reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic ziplock bag "You can take it for a DNA test"

"Thanks. I already spoke to my ex-girlfriend's father. He's a lawyer and suggested I ask you for some kind of sample, but I guess you already knew that I would"

"I've already been through this remember?" Heather replied standing up from her seat "Do you want to see some pictures?"

"Sure"

Heather reached into her purse once again and took out some photos in an envelope. She walked over to where Ricky stood by the counter and snuck in next to him. the first photo revealed a toddler with brown curls on a slide at the park. The next one was the same boy about three unwrapping a birthday present. Heather continued through the pile until coming to the last one of the pack. It was a younger Heather holding an infant in a blue blanket.

"This was the day he was born. October 15th"

Ricky chuckled "That's funny"

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head

"That was around the time rumors starting going around school that I was about to become a father. Surprise surprise, guess I already was one" A loud dry cry from the living room interrupted Ricky's thoughts. He bolted away from Heather and into the living room where Maddie was flailing her legs in the air, her face cherry red. Ricky reached into the swing and picked his daughter up, moving her to lie in his arms against his chest.

"It's so obvious" Heather whispered, frowning

"What is?" Ricky asked back, jostling Madeline in his arms

"How much you care about this family and how little you care about mine"

"What are you talking about Heather?" Spit Ricky "she's crying okay? What... should I just ignore her?"

"Well you've been ignoring our son for four years... it can't be that hard!"

"You're ridiculous Heather! You know that? I didn't even know about Trevor until yesterday!" Ricky screamed over his daughter's cries

"Oh and I guess that's all my fault is it?" Heather yelled back "You know what? Just forget it. Call me when you want to meet your son and see what you've been missing out on. And until then... you had better pray that you have a good lawyer Mr. Underwood because I am not just here so that Trevor can reconnect with his father. I'm here to fight for child support and believe me! I'm going to get it!"

With that, Heather stormed out of the apartment leaving a fuming Ricky to calm his hysterical daughter back to sleep.


	6. The Truth

**A/N The feedback from the last chapter was amazing! I am so glad you guys are liking the story! I try to publish once a week but I always seem tog et caught up in waiting for more reviews. I think last week we had about ten, which is just fantastic! I love hearing what you guys think about the story because it helps me make decisions about what to write. I had a comment for 'Second Chance' this morning that said my first chapters were good but the ending was bad. I hate it when people feel this way because I write to make others happy because we all enjoy The Secret Life and alternative plots. But how am I supposed to please my readers if no one tells me what they want to happen. I'm not saying i will always listen to your opinions but majority of the time, what you guys write in the comments is seriously considered. I hope you guys will consider this after reading my next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ricky tousled the frayed towel through his hair once more and satisfyingly admired his face in the foggy bathroom mirror. He whipped the towel down to the waist of his jeans and folded it against his thighs before running it through the plastic rack that hung on the wall parallel to the aging sink. Ricky dramatically flung the bathroom door open with a sharp tug of its handle and flicked off the light, leaving a fresh scented trail of soap and Head and Shoulders behind him as he entered the living room.<p>

He found his son on the living room floor, dropping his Star Wars actions figures into a bin with one hand. His other hand tightly gripped a nibbled ArrowRoot cookie falling apart between his chubby fingers. Ricky smiled at the innocent mess, reaching over to the tray that hung over the head of Madeline's crib. He pulled a baby wipe out of the container sitting in the center of the tray and stepped over to his son. He crouched down and spread John's fingers apart as he cleaned up what was left of the cookie.

Grunting, Ricky stood back up and headed into the kitchen where he found Amy leaning into the round table as she cooed over their daughter who was lying in her car seat, also nibbling a cookie. Amy snapped in Maddie's second seat belt clip and twirled around to face her husband who was opening the cupboard under the sink to throw out a baby wipe.

"How was your shower?" Amy asked, reaching for the pink diaper bag that sat on the chair across from the fridge

"Fine Thanks" Ricky replied, closing the cupboard to lean against the counter with his arms crossed "Do you have everything you need?"

Amy brushed her bangs to the side before dropping her hands to her hips in concentration "I think so. I mean we aren't going far. Just to the library and then the park. Hopefully your meeting with Heather won't last more than a couple hours. I can't imagine these two lasting any longer than that" she said, gesturing to the infant in her car seat

Ricky uncrossed his arms and dropped them to his side as he shuffled over to his wife and rubbed his hands up and down her arms "I really appreciate you doing this Ames... Letting me meet Trevor. It means a lot"

"I know babe. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time last Saturday. I just hate the thought of there being another 'mother of your children' somewhere in the world"

"We don't know that she is. I mean, not yet anyways. Give it time. I'm sure that by the end of the day, Ruben will get the results"

"Can't wait" Amy sighed dramatically "Is John ready?"

"Weady!" John chirped, jumping into the kitchen with a grin plastered across his face

"You're ready are you?" Ricky playfully growled, bending down to lift his son up "did you clean up your toys?"

"Yesh!" John replied in that 'matter of fact' tone

"Really?" Ricky questioned "Even the ones under your bed?"

John stopped himself from vigorously nodding his head up and down and pondered for a moment "Ooops"

"Just forget it Ricky!" Amy declared, picking Maddie's seat up off the table along with her diaper bag "We need to get going"

Ricky lowered his son to the floor and gently patted his butt before setting him free to burst into the living room "You got off easy Bud!" he called, stretching back up to put his hands on his hips

"Bye Daddy!" John waved with one hand as he threw on his Tweedy Bird baseball cap with the other

"Bye John!" Ricky waved back, strolling over to lean on the wall adjacent to the fridge "Bye Ames!"

Amy smiled softly in Ricky's direction and opened the door for John to run through before following him out and locking the apartment behind her. Ricky waited until the noise form the hallway settled to get right into work. He pulled out two pots from the cupboard next to the one under the sink and poured some water into both, setting them to medium heat on the stove. He then ripped open the seal to a box of whole wheat Macaroni and Cheese and poured the noodles into the pot simmering on the right side of the stove.

While the noodles cooked, Ricky pulled a pack of frozen hotdogs from the store out of the freezer and threw all four into the second pot. He laid out three plates, forks, spoons and glasses on the table while the food cooked. Once the macaroni was ready, Ricky emptied the pack of artificial packaged cheese into its pot and stirred until it was to his satisfaction.

Turning off both burners, Ricky glanced at the clock over the stove. It was now 11:46 am. Heather has told him she would be there by 12 at the latest. As Ricky chopped up the last of the hotdogs and divided them into each plate already full of cheesy macaroni, he heard a knock at the door. The knock was irregular and loud which only meant one thing. There was a child on the other side.

Eagerly, Ricky threw the cutting board into the sink and ripped his apron off his torso and onto the back of the chair across from the sink. He ran into the living room and towards the door which he quickly unlocked and swung open revealing Heather with the familiar boy from last week's photos cowering behind her legs.

"Heather!" Ricky greeted, pushing the door open even wider "Thanks for coming"

"Thanks for having us" Heather smiled, turning her head down to face the back of her thighs "It's okay Trev. This is the man I was telling you about"

"Hi Trevor" Ricky whispered, crouching down to balance on his feet like a frog as he faced the shy child "I'm Ricky. Its nice to meet you. Your mom told me you like Macaroni and Cheese. Do you want to hear a secret?"

Trevor nodded his head feverishly, gripping the hem of his mom's yoga pants even tighter.

"Well. It just so happens, that Macaroni and Cheese is my favourite too. But it seems that I made too much. Would you like to come in and have some with me?"

Trevor looked up to his mother for approval and smiled when she nodded her head in agreance. He slowly backed away from his mom and followed Ricky into the living room. He turned his head form left to right, admiring the room as he walked through the apartment and into the kitchen. Heather put her things on the couch and watched her son from a distance as he chose a chair to sit in.

"Great!" Ricky exclaimed, pulling on the handle of the fridge "Now what would you like to drink? I have apple juice, milk and water"

"Milk" Trevor stated, tugging on his chair to scoot closer to the table

"Excellent choice Sir" Ricky teased, as he carried the milk carton over to the center of the table "Heather!" he called "Would you care to join us?"

"Of course I would" she replied, entering the kitchen to kiss the top of her son's head before taking the seat next to her son "Thank you Ricky. This looks great. What do you say Trev?"

"Thank you Ricky" Trevor mumbled, shyly tossing his head back as he scooped a forkful of macaroni into his mouth

"Your welcome Trevor. How old are you now?"

Trevor placed his fork down and took a long sip of his drink as he held up four tiny fingers "Four"

"Wow. You're a big boy then!"

Trevor giggled and went back to his food. "He does't like to talk much" Heather informed, twirling her lunch on her fork

"That's okay. John doesn't like to either. He can, he just refuses"

"Sounds like you. Stubborn and Smart all at the same time"

Ricky awkwardly smiled and tried to change the subject. Halfway through their conversation, Trevor announced that he was done eating and went to play with his toys that his mom had brought along.

"He reminds me of John a lot. The way he talks, and runs"

"Maybe its because they are brothers?" Heather questioned innocently

"I don't know. But I know that a week ago you seemed pretty confident that he is and you also said some pretty serious threats. Care to enlighten me?"

"I was mad. Im scared that you won't be the father and that I am going to have to go off in search of some guy who is probably behind bars by now. And more so, I'm scared that if he is your son... that you don't want him"

"I'm sorry you are in this position Heather but I don't really know what to tell you. Im trying to keep myself from having any real feelings and making any decisions until I know the truth"

"And when will that be?" She sniffled

A loud vibration from Ricky's pocket interrupted the conversation. "Maybe now" He pushed himself and his chair away from the table in a hurry as he reached into his pants to pull out the device. Accepting the call , Ricky brought the phone up to his ear "Ruben? Mhmm... Mhmm... okay... So what if?... mhmm... alright. Thanks Sir. Mhmm. I'll say hi for you. Okay. You too. Thanks. Goodbye!" Ricky ended the call and placed the phone down on the table.

He starred at Heather for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly "I'm sorry" he whispered softly "But I'm not the guy you're looking for"

Heather nodded her head and bounced her knee up and down as tears rolled down her face. Ricky sprang from his seat into her direction and pulled her from the chair into a hug "What am I going to do now?" she cried, pressing her nose into his shoulder

"I don't know Heather. But Trevor may be better off without a father than with someone who is going to hurt him his entire life. I can give you the number of the man I just spoke to. He can set you up with some people who can get you the child support you need without Trevor's dad ever being involved"

"I need to think about it. I am going to crash at my parents house for the weekend and talk it over with them before driving back up to school"

"I think that's a good place to start" Ricky replied, leading Heather into the living room "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I wish things were different but..."

"No you don't. You're happy with the way things are and why shouldn't you be? I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Heather apologized, making her way to the front door

"Hey!" Ricky called back "Anytime"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Ricky once again laid sprawled out on the couch, awaiting the return of his family. A click in the lock of the door awoke him, causing him to sit up all too quickly and wait for his sudden dizziness to surpass him. The front door opened loudly, creaking as it swung back to hit the wall as it always did. Ricky jumped up and greeted his wife with a kiss.<p>

"How was the park?" he asked, taking Madeline's car seat out of Amy's exhausted arms

"Fine! John brought most of the sand into the car with him and Maddie only cried twice while we were in the library. But other than that, we had fun. Didn't we John?" John nodded his head and turned towards the hallway that led to his room "How did things go here?"

Ricky smiled at his gurgling daughter as he lifted her out of her car seat and into her crib "Fine I guess... Ruben called"

"And?"

Ricky turned to solemnly look at his wife.

"Are you a father?" He slowly shook his side to side before breaking out into a huge grin as he wife tackled him with an excited hug "Are you disappointed?"

"Nah" Ricky said, lowering his wife to the ground "Why should I be? I have all I need... Right here"


	7. In Sickness and In Health

"Daddy!" John whispered carefully trying not to startle his father as he shook him awake by his shoulder "Daddy!"

Ricky flinched in the direction of the interruption and jumped out of the deep sleep that had him drooling on his pillow. Laying on his stomach, Ricky pulled his numb right arm out from under his chest and flung his legs over the side of the bed in one quick motion. Exhausted and flustered, Ricky was worried his words would be slurred and inconceivable "John? Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

John watched in fear of being reprimanded as he father forced himself awake "I don't feel good" he sobbed, holding his tummy with the same hand that held the left arm of his teddy bear.

The sheets next to Ricky stirred and John's delirious mother lifted her head off of her own pillow "John?" she asked in disbelief and worry, now pushing herself onto her elbows "Whats wrong?

"He says he doesn't feel good" Ricky replied concerned, as he brought his right hand to his son's shoulder and his left hand to his stomach

Amy squinted at her son through the dark, a nervous crease forming above her left eyebrow "John, Sweetie. Does your tummy hurt?" Ricky looked at Amy apprehensively and pressed his cheek against his son's forehead to check his temperature

"No" John hesitated "Its really dark in my room. I- I don't want to sleep there alone"

Annoyed yet relieved, Ricky ran his right hand over the nape of his neck in frustration, stumbling as he stood "I'll do it" Without strain or pause, Ricky swept John up into his arms and stroked the back of his head as the little boy wrapped his tiny legs around his masculine waist. Ricky dragged himself across the room and disappeared into the dark shadows of the hallway

Awake, Amy picked herself up from the tangled sheets and casually walked over to her daughter's crib as she yawned. She had put Madeline down an hour and a half ago after her feeding and she hadn't started to cry. Finding this alarmingly odd, Amy peered over the edge of her daughter's crib.

Her daughter seemed distracted, lost in a dot on the ceiling so much so that she was barely making the effort to breath. Relief washed over Amy at the sight of her child's chest barely moving up and down. Still not satisfied, and filled with motherly intuition, amy leaned in and picked her daughter up into her arms.

Against the moonlight, Amy saw that her daughter was extremely pale. Her lips were an abnormal shade of light pink and her nose was running. Amy had never seen Madeline in this state before. Something was terribly wrong. "Hey Ric!" Amy called, pacing to the centre of the apartment outside of the hallway near John's room "Can you come here for a second?" Fully aware her voice was cracking from not only fatigue but fear, Amy hoped her husband wouldn't notice the waver in her voice

"What Amy? What do you need?" Ricky yelled back as he entered the room again, and hit the lights, looking like the living dead "I'm trying to get John to sleep!"

"I know" Amy said distantly, distracted by her daughter's appearance as she walked over to her husband through the familiar apartment "Come here and look at her. Does Maddie seem congested to you?"

Ricky starred at Amy in disbelief "What?" he choked, his attitude suddenly vanished as he approached his daughter sitting in his wife's arms. Ricky placed his ear in front of his daughter's nose and mouth before placing the back of his hand against her cheek "Yea. She does. And she's warm too"

Ricky removed his hand and flashed his wife a look of concern, turning back to witness his daughter remove the content of her stomach as she vomited a horrific amount of digested breast milk. Ricky grabbed a washcloth sitting on the bookshelf near the door and wiped the drool and bile off of his daughter's mouth.

Amy shifted Madeline into her right arm from her left as Ricky continued to run the cloth down her chest, removing as much liquid as he could without vomiting himself "That's it. I'm calling the pediatrician. Where's the phone?"

"I think its in John's room. I was talking to my mom before putting John to sleep tonight. I think I left it in there. Sorry. Why don't I take Maddie while you call?"

"No, no. She seems content in my arms. Can't you call and while you are at it, put John to sleep?"

"He's been in there alone for a while. Maybe he just conked out" As if on cue, a distant cry for Ricky's attention echoed from John's room. Ricky rolled his eyes and turned towards the hallway "Or not"

From where her head hung in front of her daughter's face, Amy looked up to see her husband walk out of the room. Smiling to comfort her daughter, Amy made her way to the rocking chair next to the bed and carefully lowered herself into it. Madeline cried at the movement and began to kick her arms and legs into the air as tears strolled down her face.

A few minutes after repeatedly rocking her and her daughter back and forth without success, Amy noticed her husband stagger back into the living room with the phone in his hand "What happened? Did you call?"

"Yea" Ricky muttered, tossing the phone onto the messy bed "And they don't open until freaking 7 am! So I left a message"

"Well its something... I guess" Amy said skeptically "I'm scared Ricky. I've never seen her like this before"

"I know. I know you are. I am too" He replied, angrily yanking on his oily curls that had grown out to the middle of his forehead "What do you think we should do now?"

Amy starred at her fussy daughter affectionately and made the effort to sooth her by patting her diaper with the hand trapped underneath her frail body "I could try to feed her again" She yawned "And I need you to wet a washcloth and place it on her head. She should have a cool compress"

Ricky nodded his head in agreance and headed straight into the kitchen. Overhearing the sound of running water, Amy unbuttoned her flannel shirt and helped her daughter latch onto her left breast. Maddie took in a fairly large amount of milk almost immediately, following with a huge hiccup of disgust that sent it all back out of her mouth and down onto her chest.

Ricky returned with the wet cloth in his hands and tossed it on the bed at the sight of his daughter's spit up, running over to the crib to get a handful of baby wipes. He handed the wipes to Amy who carefully laid her crying daughter between her knees to clean her up. Ricky helplessly watched his baby girl squirm beneath her mother and reluctantly took the messy wipes back from Amy once she was content with her clean up job.

Amy scooped her daughter back up into her arms and tried to lay her against her left shoulder. Sweat shimmered on Madeline's forehead and her face distorted into a second set of continuous cries as the rest of the milk she had managed to swallow moments earlier regurgitated itself. Amy took in a deep sigh and glanced at Ricky nervously as he re entered the room and was greeted by their emotional son, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep with Maddie crying. I tried!" John complained, starting to pout as Amy juggled both her daughter and a smelly handful of more baby wipes

"I know son" Ricky said, crouching down to pick him up "We think Maddie is sick which is why she is crying so much. Why don't we try and fall asleep together again. Will that help?"

John nodded his head with passion "No. I want mommy" He whined, reaching up with his tiny fists, desperate for his mother's attention

"I'll take her" Ricky announced, stretching out his hands to remove Madeline from his wife's arms. Free, Amy took John by the hand and led him back towards his room. Ricky turned his daughter onto her back and sat her in between his right elbow and waist, trailing his wife and son as he walked to the hall closet in search of the ear thermometer.

Gadget in hand, he re-entered the living room and laid Madeline down on the wrinkled sheets. He pushed the power button on the thermometer and firmly pressed it into Maddie's right ear. She sobbed even louder at the pressure and opened her eyes wide in fear as the toy made a loud chime that exploded in her tiny eardrum.

Hearing its beep, Ricky removed the thermometer from the side of his daughter's head and squinted at the pale blinking digits flashing on the tiny screen. Her fever was 101.4. Pained and discouraged, Ricky tossed the thermometer onto the bed and watched it land on top of the cordless phone with a loud crash.

He lifted her from the mattress and propped her against his right shoulder as he stepped over to her crib and grabbed a diaper from the pack they now kept under her crib since the incident with John. Diaper and box of wipes in hand, Ricky carried Madeline over to the bed and laid her down as gently as he had before.

Unbuttoning the abdominal buttons of her light pink onesie, Ricky thought back to the last time he remembered changing her, which must have been five or six hours ago. Again, this was very unlike their daughter. As he ripped open the used diaper that was tightly wrapped around Maddie, Ricky noticed that she was clean. She hadn't excreted any waste in over six hours.

This meant two things. One, that she was extremely dehydrated and Two, that she wasn't taking in any food because her stomach wasn't holding amy's breast milk long enough for her to digest. Ricky removed his daughter from the bed once again with a fresh and unnecessary diaper as Amy re entered the living room, yawning.

"Anything?" She asked hopelessly

Ricky passed his daughter to his wife so that he could clean up the used baby supplies scattered across the bed sheets. "She hasn't gone to the bathroom in over six hours! She is extremely dehydrated"

"I was worried about that" Admitted Amy, circling her husband to sit down next to him on the bed. He threw the used diaper into the garbage and joined her. "Did you take her temperature?"

Ricky hung his head low and brushed his thumb over Madeline's forehead "Its 101.4"

"Oh no" Amy gasped, starting to whimper as her daughter started to cough "Where's that cool compress?"

"It's somewhere" Ricky replied, looking around him as he stood up. "I'll just make a new one. Should we try feeding her again?"

"It won't do much if all she is going to do is spit it up again. Fill a bottle with some boiled water from the kettle. It's luke warm so she won't hate it if its too hot"

"Okay" Ricky said, entering the kitchen. Amy waited for him to return, starring nervously at her daughter as she coughed, squirmed and cried. Ricky joined his wife once again with a bottle and wet cloth and handed the liquid to Amy.

Sitting Madeline up in her arms as ricky sat down next to her, his stare installed on his daughter with fear, Amy put the bottle against her daughter's mouth. In small sips, Madeline took in about half of the bottle with hurry before coughing a portion of the water back up.

Disappointed, Ricky stood and began to pace the floor as Amy continued to nurse their daughter "I just don't understand it. Was john ever this sick?"

"I remember him having a couple bad colds where he cried a lot. the coughing was common with him but he didn't throw up nearly as much"

Biting his lip puzzled, Ricky glanced at the clock next to the bed. the time read 3:27. It had been 40 minutes since John had woke them up. "I don't think we are getting any sleep tonight"

"She won't be allowed in the nursery if she is sick. So there really isn't much point in me heading to work if one of us will need to stay home"

"I understand Ames" Ricky said, leaning in to kiss the top of her head "It makes more sense for me to go to work. We need the money anyways"

"Why don't you try and sleep then?"

"No. I'm here for you. Forever and Always remember?"

Amy smiled at her husband and carefully stood up, moving Madeline from her left arm to her right as he handed Ricky the compress "Wet this again for me will you?" She limply made her way over to the rocking chair and groaned as she sat back down.

Ricky followed from the kitchen to the corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed nearest Amy's legs. He reached into his daughter and gently laid the cloth across her forehead, kissing her as he did. She began to cry, determined to fight the sudden cold bandage.

Amy made soft noises with her mouth in the effort to soothe their daughter. Ricky pushed himself away from the bed and took the thermometer away from where he placed it moments earlier, in the tray over Madeline's crib. Struggling to hold the device firmly in Maddie's ear, Ricky heard the familiar beep notifying him of his daughter's results.

"It's 101.7 now. It's getting worse. We really need a humidifier!"

"Why?" Amy chuckled out of fear, sadness and fatigue

"I don't know" Ricky mumbled "Isn't that what you do when a child is sick? Humidify the air?"

"In some cases. Where is it anyways?"

"At my parent's house in the basement. We put it there for storage remember? I can go get it in the morning. It's too late to go now" Maddie began coughing profusely, her head shooting up and down as she choked on her own air. Amy sat her up some more and gently patted her lower back. Madeline began to cry, producing actual tears. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No. I think I'm okay" Amy replied, leaning all the way back in her chair as she rocked her daughter back into a whimper. Ricky nodded his head and lifted his legs up onto the bed, lying down on his side to face his wife and child before closing his eyes to rest for a moment. His wife singing their angel to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, ricky and Amy both paced the floor with sleep deprived children in their arms. Madeline laid in Ricky's arms with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. She had finally passed out around 6 am after John, asleep in Amy's arms, had come in at 5:48 complaining he had woken up again. It was now 6:57.<p>

"Should I take her temp again?" Ricky whispered, trying his best not to wake either child

"I think we should. I just don't want to wake her because I know it is going to take us hours to get her back down"

"Let me try" Ricky reassured, lowering himself onto the bed to grab the thermometer with his free hand as the phone began to ring

"It's the doctor!" Amy yelled through a whisper, eagerly laying her son onto the bed next to Ricky and on a pillow so he wouldn't roll in his sleep. She sprinted to the kitchen counter and answered the call out of breath while Ricky continued to carefully take his daughter's temperature.

Against his efforts, Madeline awoke startled and began to scream at the top of her lungs. Plugging her ears to hear the man on the other line, Amy ran towards Ricky and forced him the cordless, freeing him from their daughter. She sat in the rocking chair again and held Maddie against her chest as she stroked the back of her daughter's small head, grateful her screams hadn't waken their son.

"Hi Doc" Ricky yawned " Well Madeline woke up around 3 am with a fever. She's coughing and sweating and crying. She spits up everything, even water and we don't think she's used her diaper in over 8 hours" Ricky paused for a moment to hear the doctor on the line "I just took her temp. It was 101.7 earlier this morning and now its back to 101.4. Mhmm... I understand that doc! But she's sick! Really sick!... But - okay... Yea. Thanks. You too. Bye"

Hanging up the phone, Ricky ran his hands through his hair in frustration and cursed "He says we did everything right. It sounds like a normal cold and that he will only look at her outside of our scheduled appointments if her fever reaches 102"

"I think you should go get that humidifier honey"

"I think so too" Ricky replied, grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe "Let me change and make some coffee. I'll go out and get it and grab us some breakfast"

"Sounds good" Amy said, looking down at her daughter as she coughed

* * *

><p>A little while later, Ricky returned with a cardboard tray of two coffees and a chocolate milk. In his other hand was a bag of McDonalds breakfast sandwiches and pancakes for John. "I got the humidifier. It's in the trunk. I told Bunny I would be late and I called the nursery for you. They want you to stay home with both kids because they can't risk other children getting sick. Your dad called my cell because he said yours was off. I asked him to take John for the day. He'll be here around ten" Informed Ricky, sliding the breakfast onto the kitchen table where his son, now awake, was colouring.<p>

"Thanks" Amy said distantly, leaning into the bed over their daughter who was lying on a pillow "Babe, come look at this"

"What?"

"Her temp is back to 97.6!"

Ricky stormed into the living room and grabbed the thermometer out of Amy's hands, smiling in disbelief "You mean we did it? We got her through her first fever!"

"Yes!" Amy cheered, jumping into Ricky's arms as she wrapped her legs around his waste and nuzzled her chin into his neck "I love you so much Ricky"

"I love you too Amy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Thankyou for staying up all night with me"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ricky whispered sweetly, lowering Amy back to the ground "And youuu!" He cooed, reaching down for his daughter "I love you too. So much" He raised Madeline above his head and kissed her nose. She laughed and stretched her fingers out to touch his forehead

"Come on. Let's eat!" Amy called, skipping into the kitchen to join her son at the table with Ricky trailing behind smiling at his daughter happy and well.


	8. Crammed

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" and the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start, unsettled by the strange feeling that she was being watched. Dazed from a strange dream she had escaped from, Amy blinked vividly as her pupils enlarged in reaction to the early morning light of the quiet apartment. She glanced over the left edge of the bed and closed her eyes, groaning with fatigue and three hours of sleep as she rolled over to the her right to wake her husband. To her surprise, he too was awake, propped on his left elbow, admiring her with a suspicious smirk.<p>

"Good morning" He smiled through his soft whisper

Yawning, Amy shook herself awake as she pushed her limp body up against the headboard of their sofa-bed "What's wrong? Why are you up so early?"

"Nothings wrong" Ricky chuckled casually as he drew a spiral with the middle finger of his right hand on the crumpled bed sheets. He looked back up at his wife affectionately "You're just beautiful"

"Oh really?" She yawned again "Do you really mean that? Or are you just thanking me for getting up with Madeline this morning?"

"No Ames" He said without waver "You really are.." He took in a deep breath and paused "... Beautiful"

Taken a back by such a complement so early in the morning, all she could mutter out was a "thank you" and a smile as she slid in next to her husband to kiss him. Caressing his face with both her hands, she trailed kisses from his lips to his chin and down his neck. Ricky gently placed his hands on her waist and rolled her over, lying her on her back as he propped himself above her and stretched his neck down to kiss her. Amy closed her eyes and placed her left hand on Ricky's shoulder, moaning as he gently prodded her tongue with his.

What at first sounded like a whimper grew into a merciless cry as their youngest child, madeline screamed for attention from the inside of her crib. Trying to ignore it, Ricky pushed on, lowering himself onto his wife as he changed position to balance on his forearms instead of his hands. Incapable of ignoring their daughter, Amy opened her eyes and removed her hands from Ricky's shoulder. She muttered his name. He ignored her too, forcing her to repeat his name in that familiar tone that said "i mean it!".

He puffed his cheeks and expelled a loud frustrated breath, rolling back onto his side of the bed to allow his wife to tend to their daughter. He threw his arms over his head in defeat and kicked back the thin, worn bed sheets.

Barefoot, Amy padded through the living room avoiding the wrinkled t-shirt, stray crayon and pink wooden block her husband had failed to pack away after she had relentlessly reminded him to do so. Widening her eyes, Amy leaned into Madeline's crib and pulled her wool blanket onto its plastic tray. She then slid both hands under Madeline's arms and lifted her into the air. Now strong enough to hold her head up without assistance, Madeline grinned toothlessly, elated with joy.

"Good morning my Angel!" Amy cooed, twirling around once "Someone is four months old today!" Lowering Maddie to sit between her arms, Amy danced over to where Ricky stood against his pillow, scratching the scruff underneath his chin "You want to say good morning to daddy?"

"Hi baby girl" Ricky replied, bending forwards to kiss Madeline's forehead. She squirmed at the sharp jab of his beard "You know Ames" He began, moving his lips to peck Amy's "We haven't finished what we were discussing earlier..." He kissed her again and pulled away. She wrinkled her nose.

"You know our daughter's right.. You do need a shave. You're getting prickly!"

"Mhmm... well that's not the only thing that's getting _harder _to deal with"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned her back on her husband, nodding her head as she gurgled along with her daughter who was blowing bubbles of saliva. Amy carried Maddie into John's room where she stepped over their abandoned laundry basket to lay her daughter on her change table and unbutton her onesie.

Across the small bedroom, John who was fully awake, greeted Amy with a smile. He slid out from under his own bedsheets and scampered over toys and scribbled papers to join Amy at the change table. He stood on his tippy toes and grabbed hold of the table's edge, peering over to admire his baby sister.

"Good morning baby" Amy beckoned, kissing the top of john's head. "You didn't wake up last night. Did you sleep well?"

John nodded his head "Mhmm! Maddie didn't cwy!"

"I know! She slept for a really long time. I only woke up twice to feed her and change her"

"That's good?" John questioned, his eyes twinkling as his sister grabbed his finger and thrust it into her mouth

"Very good. It means she is getting bigger. Remember how tiny she was when she came out of my tummy?"

"Because she was pwee matoo?"

Amy giggled "Yea babe. Because she was premature"

"Mommy..." John began "Is it okaiiii if I..."

Amy strapped the fresh diaper onto Madeline's waist and re buttoned her onesie "You want to hold her don't you?" John nodded his head, letting go of the table "Okay.. Come on" Lifting her daughter off of the table, Amy stopped to let her son pass her and followed him into the hallway as he flew out of the room.

Dashing into the living area, John cackled a large laugh as he tackled Ricky who was busy fluffing the last of their red throw-pillows as he made their bed back into a couch. Noticing his son out of the corner of his eye, Ricky swung around to face John and grabbed him under the arms to thrust him in the air, throwing him down to land on the couch softly. John rolled over into a seated position and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"He's going to hold her" Amy announced, walking over to where Ricky stood next to John. He turned to look at his son and smiled.

"That's my boy!" Ricky exclaimed, rubbing his hand on the top of John's head before kissing it "Sit further back though okay John?"

Doing as he was told, John used his small hands to push his back against the sofa cushion as he watched his mother slide his baby sister into his father's arms. When Maddie was first born, he hadn't been allowed to touch her aside from the rare kiss on her forehead during breastfeeding. When she had come home from the hospital, she had been so small and was still recovering from her surgeries. He had only had her in his arms once or twice and both times had had a parent on either side of him supporting Madeline's head.

"Okay John. Today we aren't helping you keep her head up alright? I want you to keep your arm under her neck and I need you to sit very still okay?" Ricky warned, turning into the sofa as he sat down, his eyes stuck on the figure in his hands.

"Okay daddy!" John recited, his usual response to whatever Ricky told him. He stretched out his arms high into the air, his expression changing from awe to pure bliss as his father lowered his sister into his arms. Curling his arms in towards him, John sat perfectly still, smiling down at Madeline who was pressed against his chest, her round head limply against his small biceps.

"Awe! This is too cute!" Amy chimed from the middle of the room "I'm getting my camera!" Taking off for her camera stored away in its box in the bottom cupboard of their armoire, Amy crashed into a box of puzzle pieces that had magically seemed to appear. "Arghhh!" She muttered, clenching her fists in mid-air "I can't take it anymore! This place is so crammed... I am losing my freaking mind!"

Widening his eyes in frustration and amusement, Ricky looked down affectionately at his son who was giggling in response to his father's facial expression. Amy returned a moment later, flustered and annoyed. She bent down on one knee to steady herself and held the camera out in front of her chest, squinting at its small screen as she counted to three, snapping a photo of John and Maddie with the press of the shutter button. Disturbed from the bright flash, Madeline began to wail and Ricky immediately swooped in to relieve his son of having to care for her.

John sprung away from the couch and skipped over to Amy. Peering over her shoulder, he admired the photo she was examining and nuzzled his head into her neck. She pecked his temple "It's a beautiful photo John. What a great big brother you are becoming!"

"Yea John!" Ricky supported, placing Madeline in her swing and setting the dial to 2 "That's a great shot! I am going to make some pancakes to celebrate Maddie being four months old. In the mean time.. why don't you go and get dressed like the big boy we know you are?"

"Do I have toooo?" John moaned, slouching forward in disappointment

"Yes you have to!" Ricky grunted with expression, patting John on the back as he shuffled back into his bedroom. He handed Madeline a rubber giraffe and picked a crumpled colouring book from under the left leg of the swing "What we should be doing is getting him to clean up after himself... I don't get it! How did this place become so messy?"

"I don't know" Amy retorted, strolling into the kitchen to retrieve a box of pre-made pancake mix from above the microwave "Maybe because we work all the time and are too busy raising two kids to worry about cleaning up?"

"Don't get smart" Ricky replied, following Amy into the kitchen to pull out a large bowl from under the sink "I was just saying..." Amy snorted, pushing Ricky to roll his eyes "I don't want to bring this up again - so on a different note... what do you want to do today?"

Opening the box and pouring its mix into the bowl, Amy glanced at Ricky curiously "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Amy! Maddie is four months old today! I was thinking we could do something together... you know... as a family"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know? The park? A picnic? I think John would enjoy that and I could sure use a day to relax. School starts next week you know"

"Yea I know" She replied, nibbling on a finger nail anxiously "Its just that..."

Folding his arms across his chest, he asked "Just what?"

Pushing herself away from the counter, Amy gently slid into Ricky, warmly embracing him. She rested her head against his chest "I don't know. You've just never been one to enjoy family outings... are you sure Madeline hasn't driven you insane?"

"Haha No Amy. Im sure. I'm just so grateful for everything that I have. With everything happening these past four months, I feel like life is so precious and I just want to celebrate it with the people that I love the most"

"That's really sweet" Amy said sniffling

"So what do you say? Can we make a day of it?"

"Yes! That sounds wonderful"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Ricky and amy laid sprawled out on top of a red and white checkered picnic blanket. Amy was on her stomach, chewing a piece of liquorish while flipping through a parenting magazine, both feet in the air. Ricky was asleep on his beck, his left bicep tucked under his head with his right lying across his chest. His left leg stuck straight out while his right sat at a 45 degree angle. John was 10 feet away building a sand castle with a young boy he had befriended and Madeline was asleep in her stroller next to her parents.<p>

Finishing an article about social development in premature infants, Amy closed her magazine shut and turned to look at Ricky, absentmindedly shooing away a fly with his right hand.

"Rick?" she interrupted kindly, nudging his thigh "You awake?"

"No" he muttered back

"Have you given any more thought to what I said last week? The thing you casually avoided talking about at breakfast this morning?"

Stirring in his sleep, Ricky sniffled and groaned as he removed the sunglasses off of his face as he sat up. "I didn't want to talk about it this morning and I still don't. I can't believe you are even considering it! Its crazy!"

"Ricky!" She retorted "Wanting to move to a bigger apartment isn't crazy! Its normal... we've outgrown your apartment. Its as simple as that"

"No Amy. Its not as simple as that" He mocked "What am I going to say to Mr. Boychewich after all he has done for me... for us?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he would understand"

"And what about rent Amy? We live rent free right now, and survive on barely $35,000 a year on both our salaries. Technically we are under the freaking poverty line - but we only get by because we don't make car payments or RENT!" Amy starred innocently at her husband "The average home today costs what? $200,000? You really want to mess up how great things are going, just because the apartment is getting a little bit small?"

"No I don't" She said slowly "But what if I was to get a different job? A better job?"

"Where would you work? It can't be full time since you don't have a degree. And anything out of child care would require us having to pay for child care. We would be right back where we started making sure that the kids were taken care of. And its not like you can just leave the church nursery after how amazing they have been to you- can you?"

"Ricky listen!" Amy commanded, running her fingers through her long bangs "I don't have it all figured out yet okay? All I was asking you to do was think about it! There has to be some way we can make this work... I'm not the only one thinking the apartment is too crammed, I know the space is getting to you too!"

Ricky looked down at his worn-out sneakers for several seconds trying to think of a well developed response. "I admit that the apartment's getting tiny but I just don't see how this is going to work... I think what I need to do is talk to Leo and see what he says"

"That's all I'm asking" Amy said, standing up to squint in the direction of her son, now pouring a shovel full of sand over his shoes. She turned towards Ricky and kissed his head "I'm going to run to the car and get John's cap. I don't want him getting a sun burn"

Ricky nodded his head and watched his wife jog through the park towards the gravel of the congested road where their car was parked. Just then, a slight vibration from the pocket of his shorts demanded his attention. Ricky accepted the call from his cell phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, confused as to who could be calling "Oh yes Mitch! Yea, my name is Richard Underwood and I'm looking into buying a new apartment. specifically that one one Gilmore street you have listed for $185,000? Yea, I was wondering if you are available to give me a quick look around as I'm willing to buy immediately as long as its what I'm after. I beg your pardon? Oh no! No, it will be just me... Well Yea, I am married.. but I kind of wanted this to be a surprise"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	9. Welcome Home

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" at the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p>"John?" Ricky questioned, taking a sip of his coffee "Are you finishing your hash brown?" He pointed, setting down his cup to refer to the mangled potatoes sitting on the oil stained wrapper in front of his son. The two were out for breakfast at McDonalds, allowing Amy some alone time with Madeline to frantically clean the messy apartment that had been irritating her for weeks.<p>

"No daddeee" John shook his head, picking at the scrambled egg on his Styrofoam plate "I wun mo milk"

Reaching for the blue plastic tray at the edge of their table, Ricky picked up their second carton of chocolate milk and tore open its spout "What did you think about the place I brought you to last night?"

"The aputmint?" John raised his eyebrows as he stretched out his hand to receive his beverage

"Yes, did you like it?"

"Mhmm!" He took a long sip of milk and licked his lips "Its big... and I get my own woom wite daddee?"

Ricky chuckled "Yes John" he replied, sliding over his son's plate to finish the food he had left behind "If we choose to move in... you'll get your own room. You're okay with that right? Moving into that apartment?"

"Will it bee fo-eva?"

"I don't know bud, forever is a long time. We might live there forever ... or at least for the next fifteen years or so" he squinted his eyes curiously, not sure as to how John would respond

"And Maddeee has to come wite?"

Cocking his head, Ricky smiled, amused "What are you talking about? Of course Madeline has to come. She's your sister. You love Maddie right?"

"Yes"

"And you know that mommy and I love you. Even though we give Madeline a lot of attention does not mean we care any less about you"

"I know... Can I have the woom on the left? It has a biga windo"

Chuckling, Ricky stood up to stack their garbage onto their tray "What ever you want is fine with me John. However, I need you to finish your milk so that we can get going. I need to drop you off at the nursery before I head to class"

"Is mommy going to be there?" John asked, tilting back his head to swallow the rest of his drink. He handed the carton to his dad and licked his lips again.

"Not this morning. But she will be there to pick you up. See Maddie hasn't been to the nursery yet and mommy wants to walk her around the place so that she can see what a great place the nursery is and meet everyone who will be taking care of her when mommy starts school in the winter"

"Is that what you used to do with me?" John replied, watching his dad thrust their tray into the garbage can across from their table

Ricky took his son's hand and double checked to make sure his phone and keys were still in his pocket "Umm.. yea we did. I remember every morning before school, mommy would walk you around and put you in your crib. Then when she was eating lunch, she would call and make sure you were okay"

John followed his dad outside of the restaurant towards their car "Did you call?"

Unlocking his car with a click of the remote looped around his key ring, Ricky looked across the parking lot, ensuring it was safe to cross "No. I didn't want mommy to know that I was checking up on you all the time so instead I would sneak into the nursery on my lunch and watch you sleep from the doorway"

"Why didn't you want mommy to know?"

"Boy oh boy! You sure are asking a lot of questions this morning aren't you?" He teased, pulling open the door to the back seat so that John could climb in "It must be all that chocolate"

Unaware of Ricky's remark, John starred at him inquisitively "Its a supwise... isn't it?" He wiped his nose against the palm of his hand "The apatmint?"

"You're smart John" Ricky complemented, buckling his son's seatbelt "Yes its a surprise. I am going to show mommy the apartment tonight while you and Maddie are at Grandma Margaret's okay? So you can't tell her! Promise?" He said sternly

"I pwomise!" John cheered, shooting Ricky an infectious grin as his father shut the door and hopped into the front seat.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Ricky headed towards his parents house. Amy was next to him in the front, resting her head on her window in defeat. She hadn't wanted to go out tonight and had fought her husband on every level not to make her go. He hadn't caved and now she was stuck in his car, going somewhere she didn't want to be.<p>

"I'm just going to be a minute" Ricky mumbled to his wife as he turned onto Calvert Street "You can stay in the car while I bring them in... I don't want to miss our reservation because both kids cry, realizing you're leaving"

Amy turned her head over her left shoulder and smiled at her son, lost in the scenery of his window. She glanced at the back of their daughter's carrier and assumed she had fallen asleep "John wouldn't do that. He's a good boy"

"Its happened before" Ricky said as he pulled into his parent's driveway "Just let me take them okay? I won't be more than five minutes" He kissed the top of Amy's head and jumped out of the car "I swear!"

From her place in the car, Amy waved goodbye to John who was being swept across the grass by his father, eagerly juggling three bags and a baby carrier. She shook her head and pressed the palm of her hands onto her eyes in frustration and fatigue. A moment later, Ricky returned, flying back into the front seat to start the engine.

"You need to be more gentle with him you know" she warned, pushing aside her bangs sternly

"And you need to trust that I know what I'm doing" Ricky replied, stretching in front of Amy with his right hand to reach into his glove compartment. Pulling out a silk blind fold, he smiled as Amy scoffed, unamused.

"I'm not wearing that you know"

"No..." Ricky paused "You are. Because you love me and you know that I want to make this night as special as possible"

"But why don't you listen to me when I say I don't want to go out? I'm exhausted Ricky!"

"I know you are Amy! I know... and I hate seeing you like this. But you need to trust me when I say that what I have planned for tonight is going to help"

"How can you be so sure?"

Smirking, Ricky held the blindfold out in front of Amy. She rolled her eyes and took the cloth, tying it around her face as Ricky pushed the car into reverse and rolled out of his parent's driveway. Occasionally smiling at his wife who sat blindfolded in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, Ricky followed Oxnard street out of Valley Glen and into North Hollywood. He eventually turned off of Oxnard and onto Beck Avenue, leading him to Gilmore street. Searching for 11834, Ricky curb side parked and shut off the engine.

Leading Amy out of the car and up the driveway of the small condominium, Ricky felt around for the key the realtor had given him the previous night "Ricky where are we?" Amy squealed, bringing her hands up to her temples as her husband stopped her in front of the door

"Sshhh..." Ricky snapped, pushing Amy's hands down to her side "You'll find out in a second" He unlocked the front door and pushed it open, helping Amy inside before locking it again. Sliding the key into his pocket, Ricky took in a deep breath and brought his hands up to the back of Amy's blindfold "Okay" he whispered, lowering his voice as he untied the knot. He pulled the cloth away and let it fall to the floor, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders as he gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in awe.

"Welcome Home Amy"

With tears in her eyes, Amy scanned the room before her. Painted completely white and without one ounce of furniture, the apartment veered off to the left, too far for her to see. Behind the living room sat a large glass patio door that opened onto a small backyard with a white fence over six feet tall. Beside the living room was a white kitchen island that walked you into the tiled kitchen with a white fridge, stove, dishwasher and microwave. On the kitchen's left was a small, dark hallway that led to two smaller bedrooms behind the kitchen. Inside the hallway was a door that opened to the apartment's powder room, and beside that was a narrow staircase that led upstairs.

On the living room floor, next to the step that led away from the doorway, laid a white blanket. Sitting on top was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, along with a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Both complements of their realtor. Beside the blanket was the fireplace, illuminating the entire room with its warm amber glow.

Amy turned to look at Ricky, choking on her tears "I-I.. Its.."

"Its okay" He soothed, grazing her cheeks with his thumbs to wipe away her tears

"Is it really ours?" She managed to say, sniffling

"As of 11pm tonight, its official"

Turning around to look at the apartment once more, she threw her hands to her hair and grasped some fallen strands. "But how?" She stammered, turning back around towards Ricky

Taking her hand in his, Ricky sat Amy down on the blanket and moved in beside her. He opened the box of strawberries and offered Amy her favourite flavour; white chocolate. Taking a dark chocolate one for himself, Ricky slid the box back into place with the champagne.

"I bought this place for a power of sale. It was $200,000 but I talked them down to $185,000. So its $800 a month, a 15 year mortgage" He took a bite of strawberry "I think that's reasonable"

"How are we going to pay it?"

"That's the best part Amy! I got a better job! I talked to Leo last week and he told me that he was planning to offer me a job at his company next summer after I graduated. But when I explained our situation, he caved and said I could have the position starting on Saturday"

"Ricky!" Amy shouted "Oh My Gosh! That's amazing!" She screamed, pulling Ricky in for a hug before pushing him away in excitement "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm the assistant manager of Canadian sales. It will be part time because I don't have a full degree yet. I'll work evenings until around 7.. and Saturdays until around 4 because his office closes early on the weekends"

"But what about gas.. is his company far?"

"No! It's just down the street from here! My only concern is that now driving to and from school is going to cost money, but I have my hybrid so we should be okay... especially since I'm going to be making 1 and a half times my previous salary!"

"Wait! Almost double?" Amy repeated, her eyes enlarging

"Mhmm! $30,000 a year. So 12 grand will go to the mortgage and the rest will go to bills, maintenance, insurance etc. Money is going to be tight, but I think we can do it... that is if you get a job"

"Yes yes yes! Ricky! I'll do it!" she pleaded "I'll do whatever it takes, whatever we need to afford this place! I love it so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy rambled happily, catapulting herself onto her husband's lap. She straddled his waist with her legs and began to feverishly kiss the side of his face where his jaw was most pronounced.

"Amy" Ricky whispered, growing hard as she began to unbutton his shirt "Aren't you hungry? I was going to order something to eat..."

"I had a late lunch" she mumbled, thrusting her hands inside of Ricky's flannel.

"Me too" He replied, hoisting Amy onto his waist as he pulled himself up into a standing position. Amy crossed her legs around the back of his knees.

"Is there a master bedroom in this place?" She asked softly. Ricky grunted as he nodded his head "Would you care to give me a tour?"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	10. Old Memories, New Heartbreak

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" at the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p>Ricky grabbed another cardboard box from the stack in the middle of his apartment, and set it on the couch. He began to fill it with the throw pillows that his mother had gotten Amy for Christmas last year. He grunted as the pillows sprung out of their box, refusing to be confined in such a small space. Using his teeth, Ricky snapped a strip of clear tape off of its roll as Amy strolled into the living room, balancing three boxes of her own.<p>

"That is the last of John's toys" She exclaimed, stopping in the center of the room to take in a deep sigh of relief "I cannot believe he has _this_ much stuff"

Sliding the box of pillows off of the couch, Ricky turned towards his wife "Is his room empty now?" He asked, carrying the box over to the wall where Amy was stacking John's boxes onto the rest of their things, already packed.

"Pretty much.. All that's left is his bed frame" She craned her neck to the ceiling, analyzing how much space was left between the stucco roof and their tower of cardboard boxes.

"That's good" Ricky replied, shuffling back over to the couch. He glanced around the room for a moment, planting his eyes on the empty armoire across the room "The couch is finished. Would you mind handing me the plastic cover sitting on that ledge?" He asked, gesturing across the apartment.

Following his gaze, Amy picked up the plastic sheet and met her husband next to the couch. Together, they shook it open until it was at a desirable length. "What time are your parents meeting us at the new place?" Amy asked as she stretched behind the couch to drape it with the plastic.

Ricky pushed the couch against the window. "Umm I'm not sure. I think she is just going to get the kids ready after Madeline wakes up from her nap"

"It was nice of them to take the kids today. I don't know how I would have handled all of this without them" She admitted, waving her hands in the air in reference to their surroundings "I'm just worried we're forgetting something..."

"Well we're basically finished packing right?" Ricky crossed his arms across his chest and sat on the arm of their sofa for the very last time

"I think so" she responded hesitantly, resting her hands on her hips "Let me see... The baby stuff is already in the moving van. The appliances are staying here, the food has been thrown out and donated, dishes are wrapped up and in their boxes" She pointed to the mountain of cardboard on her right "John's toys are packed..."

Sensing his wife's nervous energy, Ricky pushed himself away from the couch and into her arms. He stroked her biceps gently "And the kids' clothes are in the trunk of my car. Our clothes are in your van. Your dad is having the furniture from his store delivered as we speak and the kids are with my parents. Its going to be fine Amy" He consoled, pulling Amy towards the sofa. He sat down on the plastic, allowing his wife to cuddle up against him.

They sat there together, admiring their empty apartment. Looking at the door, Ricky could almost see himself opening it up for Amy and John the night of their first date as a family. He smiled and looked towards the armoire, almost hearing John's laughter as he lifted his son up to grab an easter egg hidden on top. Turning to the kitchen, He could make out the burning smell of multiple dishes, created by Amy and her lack of cooking skills all those nights she had unsuccessfully made them all dinner.

Amy's eyes glistened as she starred at the hallway towards John's room, imagining lazy afternoons with her son where they had lied in bed and read stories. She smiled in the direction of the front door, shedding a tear as she remembered bringing Madeline home for the first time. She patted the couch, desperately wanting to climb under its covers and make love to her husband just one more time.

"I'm going to miss this place" She finally spoke, dabbing her eyes

Ricky squeezed her shoulder kindly, still lost in thought "I know what you mean..." He said slowly "This is where we first slept together, conceived Madeline. Its where we started a family"

"I love you Ricky" Amy responded, starring affectionately at her husband "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Of course. We may be leaving behind old memories, but we aren't leaving home. Us. Together. That's what is important. You will always have a home when you are with me Amy. I love you" He whispered, leaning in for a kiss

She reciprocated the kiss, pausing as Ricky pulled away, standing up to offer her his hand "Shall we?" He chimed, smiling down at Amy as she grinned back up in his direction

"We shall" She mimicked, finally ready to leave the old apartment behind and allow the movers to finish up. She was finally ready to move forward. This was going to be a good change, a better change. _Right?_

Ricky led Amy towards the stack of cardboard boxes. He handed her a box of what he presumed was picture frames and fridge magnets. Grabbing a box for himself, Ricky opened the front door for Amy to pass through. She glanced around the apartment once more before scurrying out into the hallway.

Ricky leaned against the door frame of his apartment. He scanned the bare room one last time and took in a deep breath. Thinking of that first day Mr. Boykewich had handed him the keys to his very own place and how happy he had been. Now, we was a father to two and a husband to a fantastic young woman. He couldn't believe how blessed he was and how much had changed between now and that first night in his apartment. Ecstatic to see what was in store for the future, Ricky took in another deep breath and nodded his head. He turned around, walking out into narrow hallway, closing the door to leave his apartment but not his memories behind.

* * *

><p>At the new apartment, cardboard boxes were strewn across the hardwood floor. Newspapers and styrofoam littered the living room, making it almost impossible to see the brand new carpet Amy's mother had purchased as a house warming present. Amy stood amongst the mess, pushing their brand new white couch into position.<p>

"Its perfect!" Amy cheered, clapping her hands together "I am _so _happy my dad got a discount on this set, its so beautiful! And it fits perfectly with the light from the patio door huh?"

"Yea!" Ricky snorted, from his place in the kitchen. He was stretched over the microwave, busy fiddling with several power cords, belonging to several devices. "Success!" He shouted suddenly, cheering victoriously as he stuck the phone jack into its outlet plug "The phone is officially working!" He announced, turning around to face the disastrous living room "Now onto... everything else"

"All in good time babe" Amy giggled, kicking a pile of bubble wrap into the air as she danced over to the front door to pick up another box. Looking out the small front window next to the coat closet, Amy admired the wonderfully calm North Hollywood street, cocking her head as a silver car rolled into their driveway

"Ricky!" She called, straining her neck so that her husband could hear her "The kids are here!"

"Already?" She heard him call as she pulled on her flip-flops before running outside to greet her in-laws. Ricky followed closely behind, stomping into his sneakers, hot on Amy's heels. He jumped into place next to her on their wide asphalt driveway, squinting through the sunlight to wave at their son, who was eagerly undoing his seatbelt.

As Shakur turned off the engine of his Honda, Margaret side stepped out of the car. She smiled in both Amy and Ricky's direction as she unlocked the rear passenger door, helping John out of the car. He ran towards his parents "Mommmyyy!" He cried, sprinting into her arms

"Hi baby" She mumbled, stroking the back of John's head as she picked him up

"Doo wee liv hee now?" John questioned, cocking his head to the right as he pointed towards the condo

"Yes John" Amy replied "Do you like it?"

John frantically nodded his head "I wun too see my woom"

Laughing at his son's response, Ricky ran over to his father, busy pulling Madeline's carrier out from the back seat. "Hi dad" Ricky greeted, giving Shakur a hug before freeing him of Maddie's car seat "Thanks for taking the kids. It was a big help" He said to both parents as he carried his daughter back over to his wife and son

"Oh don't worry about it" Margaret waved her hand in the air, blowing off his complement "We were happy to do it. We are just so excited for you four"

"The kids were great Richard" Shakur replied "Maddie finished both bottles and fell asleep on the way here, so she should be good for a few hours"

"That's great news" Ricky said, putting Maddie's carrier on the ground to hug his mother

"Yea really! Thanks again! I have no idea what we would have done without you guys today" Amy exclaimed "Would you like to come in for a few minutes? Get a sneak peek?"

"Oh no" Margaret denied "We couldn't. Besides we want you guys to get settled first. Its probably a disaster in there!"

"You have no idea!" Ricky playfully rolled his eyes "So I guess we will see you soon then?" He asked, as his parents opened up the doors to their car. They both nodded their heads in agreance "Okay John... Did you say goodbye?"

"Bye bye" John waved from his place in his mother's arms. They watched as Ricky's parents slowly backed out of the driveway, honking "Au Revoir" as they drove away.

Amy groaned as she leaned over to place her heavy toddler on the ground. She took his hand and led him in the direction of the front walkway "Are you excited John?"

"Yea!" He shouted, jumping up and down as his father pushed open the front door to the condo. John ran inside ahead of his parents, overwhelmed with the excitement of their new apartment. Once inside, Ricky stretched to place Maddie's carrier on the hardwood floor, away from the clutter of the front hall.

John threw off his Velcro shoes and flung them in two separate directions before shrieking as he catapulted himself onto the living room's brand new sofa.

"John!" Amy whispered loudly, immediately running towards Madeline to comfort her incase she awoke from her brother's noise "You need to be quiet honey!"

"Yea John" Ricky remarked, placing John's shoes in the coat closet next to his own. He picked up a large sheet of newsprint and scrunched it into a ball "Just because this is a new place, doesn't mean the rules are different. We need to be quiet when Maddie is sleeping okay?"

"Okay daddy" John said glumly, scratching his nose as he licked his lips; embarrassed

"Its okay Ricky... he's just excited" Amy soothed, gently lifting Maddie into her arms who flinched and coughed in reaction to the disturbance. She drew in a deep breath and continued to sleep. "I'm going to put her in her crib"

Watching his mother exit the living room with his baby sister in tow, John turned towards Ricky, clawing open a taped cardboard box with his house key "Daddy" John said quietly, Ricky turned towards his son "Can we see my new woom now?"

"Sure John" He replied, tossing his keys into a pile of flattened boxes. He stretched his hand out to John, helping him jump down from his spot on the couch. Ricky walked John down the narrow hallway next to the kitchen, stopping outside of Madeline's room to open John's door.

Inside of Maddie's room, Amy placed her daughter in her crib. She lightly stroked Maddie's fragile head and smiled as she took in another deep sigh, her fingers slightly twitching, Leaning away from the basinet, Amy circled the room, admiring its design. The walls were painted a light pink with yellow balloons and lavender elephants dancing across the border that ran along the center of the wall, along the entire room. Amy left the room after closing the blinds that hung off of the window's frame. She quietly shut Maddie's door behind her, chuckling at the sound of her son in the room next door.

"Woah!" John screamed with enthusiasm, hardly able to contain himself. He spun around, checking out his room in all directions. Choosing what to investigate first, John slid into place next to his brand new toy bins, seated next to his room's large window. "I like my woom a lot daddyyy" John informed, running his fingers across the plastic furniture

"I'm glad Buddy" Ricky smiled from his spot on the edge of John's bed, nestled against the light blue wall adjacent to the window "All of your toys are still in boxes though. You can play with the ones in your backpack for now, but its going to take a few weeks to unpack everything okay?"

John pushed himself off of the floor and shuffled over to his empty closet "Okay... Where aw all my ca-lose?"

"They are in the back of my car" Ricky replied, walking up behind his son "I am going to unpack the cars while mommy works in the living room. Then I am going to go out and get us all some food. You can help me, or mommy... it doesn't matter"

"I wunt too hep you"

"Alright then. Meet me in the living room. I'm just going to check on your sister"

John did as he was told, running out of his bedroom and through the narrow hallway to greet his mother (busy unpacking dishes) in the kitchen. Ricky gave the door to Maddie's room a slight shove, glistening with joy as he admired her surroundings. He could hear his daughter whimpering from inside her crib and leaned into it to pick her up. Wiping away her tears, he exited the bedroom and strolled into the living room after his son

"Someone woke up from their nap" He announced, finding an empty spot on the sofa between a candle made of bees wax and a box of christmas ornaments. Ricky heard a groan of irritation from the kitchen and noticed John, busy at the kitchen table, eating a granola bar and drinking some apple juice from his backpack. Amy stormed out from behind the fridge, a roll of tape around her wrist.

"I wanted her to sleep for a couple hours. I need time to unpack" Amy complained, forcing her bangs out of her face

"Its okay Ames. I'll take care of her. Just do what you need to do" He said, lifting his daughter above his head as she cackled

"But then how are you going to unpack the cars?" She asked, raising her voice in competition with a strange noise, growing louder and louder

"Mommmyyyy!" John screamed from the kitchen "The phone!"

"Our first phone call already? Who could that be?" Amy questioned, running into the kitchen, to catch the call before it stopped ringing

"Its probably your mom wanting to see how things are" Ricky said distantly, sticking out his tongue to make his daughter laugh

"Ricky?" Amy said dryly, weakly walking back into the room "Its for you"

"Me?" He squeaked, not sure why his legs were starting to quiver. He handed Amy the baby in exchange for the phone and nervously held it up to his ear "Hello?"

Time stood still. His face grew pale. His stomach churned. The phone slipped out of his grip as his fingers went numb. The cordless crashed down on the cold hardwood floor. Its batteries flew out and rolled under the sofa. The line went dead. Dead.

"Ricky?" Amy whispered "What- Wh - Who was it?"

Ricky tried to speak but no words came out. A fiery rush of anger and hurt grew in his stomach. He tried to scream. "That was the hospital... My fath - Bob. He's.. he's dead

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" at the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reading this over one last time before publishing... I have decided that this is possibly my favourite chapter yet. The very end of this chapter is very explicit and probably one of the most detailed / inappropriate scenes I have written to date. Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

><p>He stood in the warm september breeze, his brown freshly cut curls twitching in the wind. His arms hung by his side, the sleeves of his black blazer extending perfectly to his large wrists. He made no sound. His eyes practically burned a hole through the grey casket that lay not even three feet away from him. Dark ray-bans, (a gift from his birth mother) sat on the bridge of his nose against his chilled skin. His breath hitched as he painfully fought the lump growing in his throat. He kept his eyes on the casket. Hoping. Praying. Wishing. Begging that this wasn't a dream.<p>

Amy noticed her husband's jagged breaths and sympathetically ran her hand across his shoulder blade a few times. She patted his back reassuringly. He blinked under the protection of the sunglasses, registering a soft touch somewhere on his body. His limp fingers began to tremble as a child's distant cry shot through his skull like an arrow from a bow. She entwined her fingers with his, and lifted them to her cherry lips to kiss the rough skin on the back of his hand.

"We all make mistakes" Reverend Stone declared from his place next to the casket "It is our duty as lambs of our shepherd to forgive the sins of one another and to find peace in our hearts. We pray that Robert's son, Richard, can find some peace with the actions of his father and with the brutal beating that took his life in prison just three short days ago. We make this prayer in Jesus's name, Amen"

"Amen" Amy recited along with Ricky's foster parents; the only other people at the cemetery aside from Revered Stone and his son. Jack donned a strict stance from his place next to his step-father. His head was bowed, his hands hanging in prayer above his waist. He looked up slowly and caught Amy's gaze; locking eyes for a moment to send her a reassuring smirk. The corners of her mouth bent into a shy smile; one she immediately replaced with concern as Reverend Stone closed his bible and ended the ceremony.

Ricky's nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath through his chapped lips. He blinked slowly as his wife slid her hand into his left palm. Turning away from the coffin, he absentmindedly followed her into a small group of people gathered under a near by oak tree.

"How is he holding up?" Jack whispered into Amy's left ear, raising his eyebrows in the direction of Ricky, staring at the ground; unaware of his surroundings

"I don't know... Its been a rough few days" She said distantly, letting go of Ricky's hand to rest her fingers on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably and inched away from her touch. Her hand fell as she took in a defeated sigh.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do" Jack offered, leaning in for a hug goodbye. He kissed her cheek.

"We will. Thank your father for us okay?" She replied, reciprocating his gesture

"Of course" He turned towards Ricky who had shuffled away from the group, back towards his father's grave. Ricky jumped as Jack swung a hand onto Ricky's shoulder "Hang in there man okay? You're going to be fine"

Ricky watched Jack saunter back towards his Chevrolet truck parked in the cemetery's lot. He wished he could believe him. A cold wind blew through the graveyard and suddenly Amy was in front of him, straining to button up the jacket he had nervously torn open without realizing.

"We're going to head home now" a familiar kind voice announced from behind.

_My mother..._ Ricky mentally declared... _My birth mother... Where's my real mother?_

"Thanks for coming you two" Amy said rotating to greet the people behind them.

"We're glad we could be here. You take good care of him okay?" Ricky's foster mother sniffled "He can't do this alone"

"I know" Amy replied, willing herself not to cry "Don't worry. He's in good hands"

Ricky flinched as Margaret embraced him, but he quickly registered his mother's touch and allowed himself to rest his head against her shoulder. The sound of a sharp blade slicing through the air into some damaged drywall rang through his head and he tore away from his mother. He ignored her shattered expression of disappointment, and coldly looked away. _She was not his mother. She was not HIS victim._

"We'll see you soon" Amy reassured as she bid farewell to Ricky's foster parents who waited until they were a safe distance away to bury their heads in their hands and cry.

"Honey?" Amy squeaked, exhausted from the silence her husband had displayed over the past 72 hours. Since answering the phone call that had now been nicknamed _The Call_, Ricky had barely spoken. Over dinner that first night, he had raised his head from his bowl of canned soup to say that he felt his father needed a funeral. He had then walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Amy as she followed him into their messy living room to ask him a million questions.

"Honey?" She asked again, scared to raise her voice "Its time to go"

Ricky looked at her softly before glancing at the coffin one last time. He felt Amy link her arm through his as she gently began to pull him away from the cemetery. Too defeated to fight, he followed her towards their van. Amy let go of Ricky and stopped outside her car to fish her keys out of her small handbag. He wandered a few feet before pausing to remove him glasses so that he could wipe his moist eyes.

"Ricky?" Amy questioned, pained at the sight of her husband hiding his tears from the rest of the world

"Coming" Ricky murmured sweetly as he turned around towards Amy, sending her a forced smile. The last thing he wanted was for her to carry this burden too.

_This is your closure. _Ricky told himself as he staggered over towards his side of the vehicle and jumped inside. _He can't hurt you anymore._

"Baby?" Amy choked, pulling Ricky out of his thoughts as she ignited the engine of her van "Are you okay?"

"No" He replied dryly, pushing down the painful lump forming in his throat. He leaned his head against the window and watched as a cold autumn rain began to drizzle. "I'm not".

* * *

><p>A little while later, Amy turned into the driveway of their condo and slumped back in her seat as she pulled her key out of the ignition. She expressed a sigh of relief, happy to finally be home, and flicked her eyes in Ricky's direction. He sat with his head pressed firmly against the foggy window, his eyes wide and glazed. Amy gently slid her hand over Ricky's trying to give it a gentle squeeze but Ricky jolted into consciousness and whipped his fingers away from her touch. He stared at her bewildered and blinked several times before swallowing.<p>

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears "I just wanted to touch you... Let you know you're not alone in this"

"Yea well don't!" He snapped, unbuckling his seatbelt "You don't get what I'm going through okay? Nobody does!"

"Ricky!" Amy stammered, her mouth agape as she struggled to find the right words that would stop her husband's verbal assault "I know I don't understand... but I'm... I'm trying to!"

"You can't!" He screamed back, slamming his fists against Amy's dusty dashboard. His hands radiated with pain and started to shake. He lowered his voice and whispered "You can't... So please... stop trying"

Amy watched in tears as Ricky unlocked his door and stepped out onto the wet pavement before slamming the car shut behind him. Dazed, he made his way towards the front of their condo and disappeared from view, allowing Amy to melt into her steering wheel and cry.

As she sobbed, a loud chime grew from the inside of her purse, competing with her loud cries. Wiping her eyes, Amy reached for her cellphone and accepted a call from her mother, sniffling before placing the device against her ear.

"Hi Honey!" her mother singsonged through the phone "How was the ceremony?"

"It was okay I guess... Jack's dad made a lovely speech"

"That's Nice Amy... Are you okay? You seem upset"

"Its nothing" She lied, wiping her nose against the palm of her left hand "Ricky and I just got in a scrap, he's not taking this too well"

"I can't imagine anyone taking this well. Just let him be, he'll come around when he's ready. You're doing fine. Don't hate yourself"

"Thanks mom. Why'd you call?"

"Someone wants to say hi" Anne smiled as she placed the phone against the ear of the toddler waiting impatiently next to her

"Hiii mommmyyy" John greeted through the phone

"Hi baby! How are you? How's Maddie?"

"Guuud" John replied shyly

"Great! I'm so happy to hear that! I miss you!"

"I miss you too! Mommmyyy? When aw you comin to get meee?"

"Aww baby, not until tomorrow. Daddy still isn't feeling too well. But we'll be together really soon okay? I promise! Can you be a big boy for mommy until I come and get you?"

"Mhmm" John nodded his head

"That's my boy! I love you!"

"I luv you too!"

* * *

><p>After hanging up with her son, Amy forced herself outside of her van and slowly made her way up the walkway towards the condo. Ricky had left the front door unlocked, allowing Amy to walk in without having to search for her keys. Amy slid off her shoes and placed her purse on the doorknob of the front door. Frustrated, she glanced at herself in the mirrored closet doors and ran her fingers through her dried hair.<p>

Amy entered the living room and noticed Ricky lying down on their white sofa, a throw pillow resting comfortably underneath his head. Remembering what her mother had said, Amy allowed the conversation in the car to blow over and kissed the top of Ricky's head before climbing upstairs to change into some sweatpants. From where he was pretending to sleep, Ricky opened his eyes and bit his bottom lip remorsefully. _Amy didn't deserve what I said in the car, _He thought, _She doesn't deserve any of this. _Taking in a deep breath, Ricky rolled onto his stomach, settling in against the cushion to finally allow himself some time to rest and hopefully forget.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Amy stood in the center of the kitchen, troubled by a box of plastic Ikea bowls and polyester hand towels. She grunted and forced her long bangs behind her left ear.<p>

"Where did I put those spare pacifiers?" She said in her head, closing the box of kitchen clutter and sliding it onto the counter next to the sink. Amy nibbled on the plate of her thumb as she tried to remember where she had packed the rest of her daughter's things. Deciding to check the nursery again, Amy propelled into the living room, sending her sleeping husband a quick glance of concern as she headed for her child's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tearing open a box stacked neatly against Madeline's closet, Amy smiled, almost positive she had found what she was looking for.<p>

"Aahhhhhhh!" Erupted a shriek from the direction of the living room as Amy began to rummage through the box of baby bibs and juice cups

"Ricky?" Amy shouted, throwing her box aside as she bolted out of her daughter's room and into the rest of the apartment. She found Ricky in a panic, sitting upright on the couch with his hair frantically dispersed and his forehead shimmering with sweat. "Ricky.. baby whats wrong?" Amy cried, dismayed as she rushed to the sofa to comfort her husband

"He was here!" Ricky agonized, his hands shaking as he began to cry uncontrollably

"No Sweetie" Amy squeaked, her voice cracking in pain "He's gone! Your dad can't hurt you anymore!"

Ricky's face distorted as Amy placed her hands on his red wet cheeks "He was here! Storming in... and.. and... screaming... a-and shouting... A- Amy?"

"Yea baby" she croaked

"Why didn't he just stop? All those times... why didn't he just stop! He hurt me, and he hurt me! It hurt so much... why didn't anybody stop him?"

"I don't know Ricky" Amy sniffled "I don't have an answer for why this stuff happens... but I do know that Bob is out of your life, forever! He can't hurt you anymore"

"I'm so sorry!" Ricky sputtered, collapsing into tears against her chest. Amy raked her fingers through his messy curls as he cried, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Its okay Baby" She mumbled "I love you so much - you don't have to apologize. I love you so much... so much" She repeated, closing her eyes to push out her remaining tears caught in her lashes

Ricky coughed and inched himself out of Amy's grasp. He wiped his face with the back of his wrist and stared tiredly into Amy's eyes. With his lips bending into a snarl, Ricky took Amy's face in his hands and attacked her mouth with his. Amy shoved her hands through his hair as his fingers fumbled with the lace of her sweatpants. Pulling her pants and undergarments down to her knees, Ricky let go of Amy to unbutton his black dress pants. Without a moments hesitation, Ricky pressed himself into Amy, grunting in pleasure as he began to thrust.

Ricky's chest felt as if it was on fire; about ready to explode. But he continued to pump in between his shallow breaths, throwing his head back as Amy ordered his hands onto her covered breasts. She moaned in ecstasy as he squeezed both boobs and softly began to chant his name.

"Ricky" Amy said breathlessly as her "D-deeper!" Ricky nodded his head and shoved himself against her as hard as he could. She moaned loudly, at the peak of her orgasm as Ricky met his climax.

"Amy!" he shouted, his body going limp as he collapsed on top of his wife

"Ricky" Amy whispered, watching her husband's chest rise and fall "He can't hurt you anymore"

"I know Amy" he said, looking at her "I know

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	12. Not So Fine

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" at the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p>Ricky inhaled deeply as he turned the final corner of his jog onto Gilmore street. His calf muscles ached as he continued to pound his feet into the hard pavement, throwing himself into a heavy sprint while making his way towards the driveway of his condo. Ricky stopped next to his wife's van parked outside of their white garage that held the car he was still too apprehensive to drive. He lowered his hands to his knees and doubled over in agony, waiting for the burning in his chest to subside. When his heart slowed, he returned to his normal stance and ran his fingers through his sweaty curls.<p>

It had been exactly 13 days since he and Amy had attended his father's funeral and he still didn't know what to make of it all. Ricky had always hated his father and had spent many nights in many different homes just dreaming of the ways he could seek his revenge. However, aside from all the pain and the bruises Bob had caused, he was still Ricky's father and now... he was gone. Ricky couldn't even begin to express how that made him feel. _Heck, _he wasn't even sure himself.

Ricky shook his head free of his painful thoughts and leaned against Amy's van. He looked around gratefully, happy to finally be back beneath the warm California breeze of early October. The past few weeks had been abnormally cool and the returning warmth of autumn was not only nice, but almost necessary. Ricky pursed his lips, ready to submerge himself back into reality. He pushed himself away from the van and coughed slightly as he jumped onto the porch and pressed down on the brass handle of the front door. Walking inside, Ricky smiled at the smell of blackened french toast and kicked off his lime green sneakers as he locked the door behind him.

"Hi Daddy!" John greeted from his spot on the living room sofa. He was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air, sporting his brand new space ship pajamas and scribbling inside of a diego colouring book with a purple crayon. "Mommy! Daddy's home!"

"Morning John" Ricky mumbled, grimacing as he dragged his sore muscles up the small stoop that led to the rest of the apartment "Did mommy make you breakfast?"

"Mhmm" John chimed "she bund de fwench toast agen"

"I know" Ricky chuckled, running his hand over John's blonde hair. Boy did that kid need a haircut!

"Hey Babe!" Amy called from the kitchen over a song playing on the radio "We're in here!"

Following his wife's voice, Ricky limped over to the kitchen, beginning to regret not stretching before his run. He smiled at the sight of his daughter, now 6 months old, light brown fuzz beginning to grow at the top of her scalp. She was dressed in pink footsie pajamas, splashed with an assortment of cartoon fruits such as strawberries and cherries. She sat in Amy's arms who was parading around the kitchen, shaking her hips to the music escaping the battery radio resting on the edge of the counter.

"Hey!" Ricky said, leaning into to kiss the top of Maddie's head. The baby noticed his presence and cooed, outstretching her tiny fist in his direction.

"Heeey" Amy purred, pecking Ricky's lips as he tucked his hands under Maddie's arms. She handed her daughter over and smiled as her husband affectionately jostled their baby in his arms "How was the run?"

Ricky shrugged his shoulders and slid Madeline into her highchair who excitedly picked a cheerio off of her tray and shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she kicked her legs in amusement. "Oh you know..." Ricky trailed "Same old. My legs are killing me, I think I'm going to stop for a few days"

"Ricky you know what Dr. Fields said. You need to keep running to keep your temper at bay. He said the next few weeks aren't going to be easy and that its important you control your anger..."

"I know what he said!" Ricky snapped as he sprinkled some more cereal in front of his daughter "And I don't know why you think I'm going to explode into some kind of monster! I'm not that guy any more Amy. I've come to terms with my past and I've said goodbye to all the pain my dad... Bob... caused my mother and me. I'm fine!"

"Have you called him?" Amy asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned agains the counter

"Who?"

"Dr. Fields! He told you to call him and schedule an appointment. He wants to see you!"

"I have been seeing him.."

"Umm.. no! _We've_ been seeing him Ricky. We've seen him twice since the funeral and you still haven't given either one of us an answer for why you wanted to throw Bob a funeral in the first place!"

"I don't have a reason Amy!" Ricky stressed, throwing his hands out in front of him "I just need you to get off my back about this. I can handle things on my own. Okay? I don't need you, and I especially don't need your best friend's father to tell me what I can or can't feel okay Amy?"

Amy forced her eyes into tiny frustrated slits and scoffed "Call him Ricky. Today!"

"I have to go shower" He mumbled, rolling out of the room

"I mean it Ricky!"

* * *

><p>Following his shower, Ricky had grabbed a slice of burned breakfast and headed out the door in a hurry. He stood at the corner of Beck and Gilmore, patiently waiting for his best friend Jack to arrive and take them both to class. Reading over the next chapter in his english book, Ricky looked up in time to see Jack's silver truck slowing into place beside the curb. He honked his horn and gave Ricky a friendly wave, unlocking his door so that Ricky could hop in.<p>

" 'Sup" Jack slurred, downing the rest of his protein shake in one big gulp

"Nothing much" Ricky replied, quickly buckling in his seat belt

"You ready?"

"Take it away" Ricky said, raising his eyebrows as Jack pulled out into oncoming traffic.

* * *

><p>"Listen Jack" Ricky began, breaking the silence of the truck stopped at a red light outside of the campus parking lot "I really appreciate you helping me out these past couple weeks. I just haven't been myself lately and I really don't think I'm okay to drive just yet"<p>

Jack listened attentively as he pulled into the parking lot and began searching for a spot wide enough for his vehicle "Hey, no worries man. I get it. You just had an important person from your past pass away. Its normal that you're feeling anxious or scared or even angry..."

"Hold on" Ricky interjected, cutting Jack off "I didn't say anything about being scared or angry"

"Well.. yea.. I just..." Jack stammered

"Did Amy talk to you? Did she ask you to tell me to go to therapy?"

"She thinks its going to help"

"And what do you think?"

Jack paused and ran his hand over his ball cap in anguish "I think she's right. You can't do this on your own... you need help"

"I don't need help Jack! What I need is for people to stop telling me to talk about it! I don't want to talk about it! Okay?" Ricky spat, unbuckling his seatbelt "I don't need help from anybody. I can get through this on..my...own" He stared at Jack for a moment before popping open his unlocked door to step out of the car

"What about me? You need a ride to work Ricky!" Jack pleaded

"Fuck the ride! I'll walk!" And with that, he slammed the door and staggered away.

* * *

><p>Ricky heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped off of the elevator after arriving on the 13th floor of Boykewich International. He veered left towards his small glass office at the corner of the long hall and wiped away the sweat glistening on his forehead with the back of his hand.<p>

"Hey Ricky!" a raspy voice greeted from behind him. Only a few feet away from the security of his office, Ricky reluctantly turned around to find himself standing a couple paces away from Mr. Boykewich himself.

"Oh Hey Leo" Ricky responded, moving to face his boss with a turn of the rubber soles of his shoes "You're not usually on my floor. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so" Leo said, coming closer towards Ricky as he shifted an envelope between his hands "Since when do you come to work out of dress code?"

Puzzled, Ricky scanned his attire and chuckled in relief. He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn to school that day being that he didn't have a ride home and had to take a bus all the way to work. Luckily for him, he kept a spare change of clothes in his office "Oh. I.. umm.. I had a late class today. I didn't have time to go home and change... but I have a spare suit in my office" Ricky cringed. He hated lying; especially to the one person who had made everything in his life possible

"Is that right?" Leo lowered his voice and held Ricky's gaze "Amy tells me you haven't been driving. And that you refuse to see Dr. Fields. Is everything okay Ricky?"

Ricky bit his bottom lip in an effort not to curse. Since when had Amy talked to Leo? "Amy called you?"

"Darn right she called me. She cares about you. She can't help you if you don't open up son. No one can help you if you don't open up. You know that and I know that"

"But I'm fine Leo... Everyone keeps turning this into a big deal. Bob died... so what? I'm over it... but no one seems to believe me"

"That's where you're wrong Ricky. You didn't lose Bob; you lost your father. A man you must have cared very much about as a child despite how much he hurt you. A man you admired and were inspired by until you saw what kind of person he really was. It's okay to hurt Ricky"

Ricky's nostrils flared as he fought the painful lump growing in his throat "See that's where you are wrong Leo. I'm not hurting. He doesn't get to hurt me anymore. I'm only sad because the world didn't get rid of him sooner"

"I'm here for you when you want to face the truth Ricky, but until then... don't bother coming back to work" Leo mumbled under his breath before turning to walk away. He stomped towards the elevator and pressed it's button, watching it light up blue. Ricky watched as the elevator doors unravelled and waited for Leo to step inside. But he didn't. Instead, he turned to face Ricky once more. "And for God's sake Ricky - go see Dr. Fields!" Leo ordered before entering the elevator, leaving Ricky alone in the hallway with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>"Ames I'm home!" Ricky called tiredly as he staggered into the living room of his apartment. He dropped his backpack onto the couch and smiled at John, lost in a Curious George cartoon dancing its way across their television set. "Hi John" RIcky greeted, collapsing into place next to his son "Watcha' watchin' ?"<p>

"Cooweyus Joyje" John sniffled, raising the TV"s volume with an absent minded press of a nameless blue button on the remote control

"Oh good you're home!" Amy cheered, hastily entering the living room with a whining baby swung around her hip

"Hi Babe" Ricky grunted, straining to lift himself off of the sofa. He shuffled over to Amy, lightly pecking her cheek before leaning back on his heels to send her a sweet smile

"I haven't had one second to myself all day! She missed her nap today but I just finished feeding her so she should be out in a couple of minutes. Can you take her while I grab a quick shower?"

"Yea I guess so" Ricky mumbled, blinking his eyes in fatigue as his wife thrusted their daughter into his arms before scurrying out of the room.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway next to the kitchen, Amy spun around to face her family in the adjacent room "You're home _really_ early... is everything okay?"

"Yea I guess so" Ricky repeated, trading Maddie from his left arm to his right one "I had a rough day but go take your shower... we can talk afterwards"

"You sure?" Amy questioned nervously

"Yes!" Ricky insisted, forcing his lips into a smile as he watched his wife fade into the dark shadows of the dim hallway. Ricky looked down at his daughter, now resting her tired head against his right shoulder and lowered himself back onto the sofa next to John. He rubbed Maddie's back softly, whispering soothing sounds into her ear as she slowly drifted off. Mesmerized by the way her eye lids struggled to stay open, Ricky exhaled slowly and leaned his head back against the couch cushions, only to be startled awake a few moments later by a loud noise and a screaming baby.

"John!" Ricky yelled over Maddie's shrieking "Turn the volume down! That's way too loud!" Ricky ordered, suddenly confused as to why his son was watching a movie about World War 2 with the volume jacked up to 37. "How long was I asleep for?" Ricky muttered out loud, pressing his fingers into the bridge of his nose in frustration as he desperately tried to calm his screaming daughter down "John! What did I say? Turn the volume down now!"

"NO!" John refused as he folded his arms across his chest

"Excuse me?" Ricky said in disbelief as he stroked the back of Maddie's head while rocking her back and fourth "John! When I ask you to do something you do it! Now turn the volume down or I'm turning the TV off!"

"I Sed NO!" John screamed again, sliding off of the couch to stomp his bare feet on the white carpet draped across the hardwood flooring

"That's it!" Ricky fumed, flying past John to lower his screaming infant into her playpen resting comfortably against the wall. Stomping back over to his son, Ricky grabbed the remote out of John's hands and sharply turned the television off.

"You're mean and I _het_ you!" John shrieked, flinging himself back onto the sofa where he began to flail and thrash his arms and legs in revolt of his father's decision

"I'm mean?" Ricky repeated, tightening his grip around the remote control "I'm mean? I'm not mean john! When I ask you to do something... IT MEANS I FUCKING WANT YOU TO DO IT!" He boomed, loosing all control as he swore at his son and flung the remote across the room, watching it catapult into the wall beside the patio and shatter into a hundred shards of tiny plastic.

"MOMMY!" John yelled in fear as uncontrollable tears began to stream down his perfect little face

"What's going on in here?" Amy cried, entering the living room in her fleece pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head

"Dud-ee y-ell- a-m-ee" John slobbered, almost inaudibly

"It's okay baby... It's okay" Amy soothed, her voice cracking in pain as she swooped John up into her arms and carried him out of the room. She returned a moment later to pick Maddie up out of her crib, send Ricky a look of hatred and disappear back towards the children's rooms.

Looking down at his shaking hands, Ricky too began to cry "What - have - I - done?" he whispered out loud, finding it incredibly hard to breathe. This wasn't him. He was not an abusive father. He did not lose his temper like that or scream or yell and swear like that. He wasn't a mean dad and his son didn't hate him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be... maybe Ricky did have a problem.

Clasping his left hand over his mouth, Ricky began to sob uncontrollably and shuffled over to the corner of the room next to the patio door where he lowered himself to the floor. Here he wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his face into his thighs as he began to rock back and forth and wailed. He cried for his son who was in the other room in tears because of him and he cried over the kind father he was robbed of as a child. He cried for his birth mother and the pain she had felt trying to protect him. He even cried for Bob who, despite his evil ways, had still been capable of muttering an "I Love You".

Eventually, the throbbing in his sweaty forehead subsided and Ricky gathered enough strength to lift his face up from his knees. Sniffling loudly, Ricky watched Amy re enter the living room through his blurry vision. She passed by the couches and sauntered over to the corner where he was hiding.

"He's not mad at you you know" She deadpanned, a twinge of exhaustion ringing in her tone

"I don't know what came over me" He replied, forcing himself to look up at his wife, causing more tears to escape his brown lashes

Amy shrugged her shoulders and lowered herself onto the ground where she crawled into place next to Ricky against the wall "Years of Abuse"

"I never ever want to hurt my children Amy. What if I can't break the cycle?"

"You totally can" Amy encouraged, placing her hand on Ricky's left shoulder as he looked away "This whole thing with Bob is just bringing back a lot of old memories. But Ricky? If you are really scared of this cycle... I think we both know who you need to talk to" Pulling out Ricky's cell phone from the front of his unbuttoned flannel, Amy smiled and handed him his device. She kissed his forehead and pushed against the wall as she stood, leaving the room as quietly as she entered.

Ricky watched her leave; a small, nervous smirk stretching across his face. He expelled a loud breath and flipped open his cell to begin looking for a contact. Settling on a name near the top of the list, Ricky tapped his screen once and carried the phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before an answering machine received the call. Ricky waited for the beep and began to leave his message. "Hi " Ricky said "This is Ricky Underwood. We need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on Twitter - Riverbkstar and on Keek - riverbstar<strong>


	13. Acceptance

**COMING MARCH 2013!**

A NEW STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY Riverbkstar !

"Red" will be a 5-Shot FutureFic featuring Ricky and Amy like you have never seen before! I cannot wait for you all to read it!

To see the story before the story, please watch the trailer for "Red" at the link below! Comment and Like the video for earlier publication!

watch?v=dZDti-fY_zo

* * *

><p><strong>4+ More Reviews = Chpt 13 update!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ricky squinted his eyes at the pile of mail stacked in his hand as he entered his condo, his long plaid pajama pants catching under his heels. He distractedly shut the front door behind him and hopped over the small step leading into the rest of the apartment. Ricky shuffled through the white envelopes in his palm, stopping short at a letter at the bottom of the pile. He smiled at John [ wrapped in a blanket on the couch, watching a cartoon and sucking milk out of his sippy up ] and slipped the letter out from under the rest of the useless junk mail. "Amy!" He called out as he tossed the rest of the mail onto their cluttered glass coffee table.<p>

"What?" Amy rang out from somewhere in the apartment

"Come here!" Ricky shouted back over the noise of the annoying cartoon dancing off of their TV. He scanned the back of the letter that had caught his attention.

"I can't right now!" Amy replied, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room with Maddie strapped to her chest and a bowl of pancake batter resting in the nook of her left arm "I'm making pancakes.. If I leave, they'll burn!"

"They are going to burn anyways" he said, chuckling at his own pun "Turn off the heat and get in here! Quick!"

Amy rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later to remove Madeline from her pouch, slip her into her swing and hand her a rattle.

"What is it?" Amy sighed tiredly, flipping her bangs away from her face as she staggered over to her husband

"It came!" He breathed out, trying to hide the excitement in his voice

"What came?" She asked, her eyes growing wide with curiosity as she grabbed the envelope from Ricky's hand

"Yea! Wut cam?" John intrigued, sliding out from his blanket towards his excited parents

"Is this what I think it is?" Amy questioned, running her finger tips along the flap of the sealed letter, as if convincing herself it was real.

"Wut? Wut?" John chirped, pulling at the waist of Ricky's grey tee.

Ricky swooped John up into his arms and twirled him into his lap as he eased onto the arm of their white sofa to look up happily at his wife "Mommy's acceptance letter into my college. That's what"

"Oh Ricky!" Amy grinned "I can't open it! What if I got rejected?"

"You_ did no_t get rejected!" Ricky laughed "Now come on! Open it!"

"Okaaay" Amy said nervously, glaring at her husband and son playfully before biting her bottom lip as she tore open the edging of the letter. John watched in suspense as Amy attacked the sheet of paper she had pulled out of the ripped envelope that was now fluttering to the ground. Amy scanned the top of the letter quickly before breaking out into a huge smile and a scream "Eeeee!" She squealed, beginning to jump up and down "I did it! I did it! I did it! I got accepted into the winter semester at Los Angeles Valley College!"

"Yaaaay!" John cheered, clapping his hands happily "Dats gud wite?"

"Oh John its great!" Amy enthused, dropping to her knees to look her son in the eyes "Mommy is going to get to go to school with daddy every day. At this school, I am going to learn anything I want to and it's going to help me become a teacher, and make lots of money!"

"Dat is gud!" John yelped, a smile stretching across his face in astonishment as Ricky lowered him from his lap and onto the carpet

"Congratulations babe" Ricky said, standing up to give his wife a hug "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you honey" Amy replied, pulling away from her husband's hug to peck him on the lips "I couldn't have done it without you"

"This calls for a celebration. I'm treating the four of us to dinner tonight" Ricky announced, clasping his hands together

"Where?" John quipped, as he pulled himself back onto the couch to resume watching his cartoon

"I was thinking The Olive Garden?"

"That sounds amazing!" Amy said, widening her eyes hungrily as she picked up the discarded envelope from the ground and tucked her acceptance letter back inside "We have't eaten there since I was pregnant with Maddie. But are you sure we can afford it? The last time was a treat from my dad"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm not working at the shop anymore remember? And besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How many times do you get to celebrate your acceptance into the school of your choice?"

"You're right" Amy sighed, walking back over to their daughter who was now drenched in her own saliva. Grabbing the hand towel slung across the top of the swing, Amy glanced back in Ricky's direction. "You know me. I just can't help but worry"

"I do know you" Ricky teased, trailing after his wife. He stood behind her and kissed her shoulder sweetly "And I love you"

"I love you too" Amy said, lowering Maddie back into the pouch now reattached to her chest "And she loves you." Shoving a small, slick fist into her tiny mouth, Maddie looked up at Ricky with her beautiful brown eyes and snorted.

Rocking on the back of his heels, Ricky flashed his daughter a grin and looked back up towards her mother "So tonight then?"

"Tonight!" Amy called over her shoulder as she began to walk away from her husband to resume her work in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Yea the kids are asleep" Amy spoke into her cellphone, entering the messy living room of her now quiet apartment "John was asking about Robbie today. You should bring him by for a playdate next week"<p>

"I'd love that" Amy's mother replied into the house phone from her place in the kitchen "Do you want to make it an evening thing? I could bring something over. Of course your dad would come.. but what time does Ricky work 'till again?"

"Well.. Ricky works until 7 on Saturdays, so if you all want to stay late for dinner you can" She made her way in front of the TV turned it off manually, too tired to spend time searching for the remote she knew John had probably his somewhere.

"So you usually do the cooking on Saturdays?"

"Yea, I usually cook.. Ricky does it every other night of the week because he hates my food so badly. But tonight were going out..."

"On a date?"

"No, we're bringing the kids" She said, brushing some lego pieces left off of the coffee table and into a small blue bin

"What for?"

"Well that's why I called mom" Amy placed the bin on the table, and collapsed on the couch, trying not to scream in pain as she accidentally leaned against a sharp hot wheels car "My acceptance letter for LAVC came today! I got in!"

"Oh Amy! That's fantastic! I wish your father was here right now! He's going to be so happy!"

"So you're okay with me doing this then? I know you're still nuts about the idea of me playing the french horn"

"Your dad doesn't think that you should have had to let go of your dreams because of the kids. But I think that teaching is going to be really good for you Amy. You're great with children... obviously... Yes Amy! I'm thrilled!"

"That means a lot mom.. thanks" Amy smiled, throwing her head back against the couch cushions

"So text me about next week okay Honey?"

"Will do. Thanks mom!" Amy bid, biting her bottom lip in a strange sensation of pride as she cancelled the call with her mother.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Ricky, Amy, John and Maddie sat at a small table near the largest window in the entire restaurant. As Amy poured some more ketchup onto John's plate, Ricky fed Maddie a small piece of bread.<p>

"So did you call your parents and tell them the good news?" Ricky questioned, shoveling some pasta into his mouth

"Mhmm" Amy nodded her head and swallowed "I told my mom. She was really happy, which surprised me. I think she likes the idea of me becoming a teacher, but I can't figure out why"

"Well at least she's happy for you. I hope you don't mind, but I called my parents and told them. They were thrilled"

"We should have them over for dinner soon. They still haven't seen the apartment"

"Yea, I told my mom you would call her"

"John!" Amy yelled, scolding her three year old who was busy sliding off of his chair and underneath the table "You need to sit still!"

"Unhh!" John grunted, taking his second chicken finger off of his plate as he struggled to climb back onto his chair and sit on top of his knees.

"Hey!" Ricky said "I don't like it when you talk to mommy like that. Use your words. And listen when she tells you to sit properly"

"Thank you" Amy whispered as she eyed her son lower his head shamefully while taking a small bite of chicken

"Have you given any thought to who is going to take the kids while we're at school?" Ricky asked while spooning some fruit into Maddie's mouth

"I haven't even had time to think about that yet! I would love for them to go back to the church nursery, where we at least know the people taking care of them but it's so far away. Maybe we should start looking into a daycare around here?"

"How are we going to pay for that Ames?"

"I don't know! I mean, it's not like we can just have our parents take the kids every day"

"Why not?"

"Ricky! Its not fair to expect them to do that, after they help us so much already. I'll figure something out okay?"

"Well you had better figure it out soon. I didn't want to mention it this morning, but along with your acceptance letter came your first tuition fee. We have until November 1st"

"How much?" Amy said nervously, wiping some drool away from Maddie's mouth

"A lot"

"I know its far, but maybe I do need to start working at the church again"

"I didn't want to load all of this on you in one sitting Amy. I'm sorry. You should be celebrating, not worrying about how we are going to get by"

"Don't apologize. I am celebrating. I'm here with you, and my two amazing kids" Amy said cheerfully as she tussled John's hair "And I just got accepted into the college I've been dreaming about since I graduated. I owe it all to you"

"You owe me nothing" Ricky grinned, turning his attention towards his son "What about you John? You're happy for mommy right?"

"Yea... But.. But.. I don wanna go bak to de nerseree" John mumbled, lifting up his shirt so that he could scratch his stomach

"John" Amy whispered, forcing her son's hands away from his clothes "Don't you like the nursery honey?" She asked, handing him a piece of chicken

"Yesh" John replied, his mouth full of food "But I wike stayin hom wit you mo"

"I know you do John" Ricky said, leaning his chest into the table so that he could talk to his son more privately "But mommy is not going to leave you at the nursery like she used to. She is going to bring Maddie in... and stay the whole day"

"So I won bee alon?"

"Not for a second honey" Amy replied, her eyes welling with tears

"I don wan you to cwy mommy" John pouted, stretching his hands towards his mother. She pulled him into her lap and kissed his head

"I'm not crying sweetie. I'm just happy. I love you so much. Daddy and I will never leave you"

"Pwomise?" John asked, beginning to be rocked back and forth

"I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter - riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	14. Breaking The Cycle

**A/N When this story reaches 150 or more reviews, I will update. I am very swamped right now writing for my other stories and do not want to update this one too prematurely.**

* * *

><p>"See you all on Monday" Ricky's english professor said loudly from the front of the auditorium.<p>

Ricky stood up from his chair, sweeping his english textbook off of his small desk and into his black backpack. He waited for a few other students to exit his aisle first before following them out onto the carpeted staircase. He whipped his bag onto his right shoulder and reached for his phone, scrolling through his contact list as he walked outside, exiting the auditorium. He began to dial Amy's number as the cold November air wrapped itself around him. He zipped up his sweater and placed the phone to his ear.

Amy sighed exhaustedly as she entered the daycare's only nursery, furnished with eight cribs, for the naps of children between six months and three years of age. With this being her first day back at work since before giving birth to Maddie, Amy was already ready to drop. She had forgotten what handling 20 kids all at once felt like and was looking forward to going home to her amazing husband and a nice warm meal.

Amy slid a box of folded blankets onto the counter by the sink, the phone in her pocket beginning to repeatedly vibrate. She slid the cellphone out of her pocket, and accepted the call.

"Hey Babe" A cheery voice rang out

Amy smiled at the sound of her husband "Hey you" She mumbled into her chin, trying to hide her giddy smile from her older co-workers

"How is it being back at work?" Ricky asked, jumping off of a curb as he walked towards the student parking lot

"Ughh tiring" Amy groaned "John is having a blast though. We just finished lunch"

"At least he's having fun. How's my baby girl?"

"Sleeping like an angel. You'd think she was at home in her swing. I'm going to feed her when she wakes up from her nap"

"Aww. I can't wait to see you guys tonight. Its so weird knowing no one is at home"

"I know right!" Amy exclaimed, beginning to pace the room "Why'd you call?"

"All my afternoon classes got moved. I think I'm gonna head on over to the office early, that way I can get home earlier, make dinner and start studying. I've got a huge test tomorrow"

"That's fine by me. But Ricky, why don't you make tomorrow's dinner tonight? Spaghetti and meatballs is way easier than frying that fish I got on sale"

"That's actually a good idea. One problem.. Where's the tomato sauce" Ricky unlocked the door to his car and hopped inside

"Why would you even ask such a thing?" Amy giggled, stopping to lean over her daughter's crib

"Excuse me if I still don't know where everything is" Ricky said defensively as he ignited his engine

"Its in the cupboard next to the fridge, along with the salt, spaghetti noodles and spices"

"Got it. Okay, I'm leaving now. Tell the kids I love them!"

"I will. See you soon. Drive safe"

"Thanks! Love you!' Ricky smiled before hanging up the call and tearing out of the parking lot

Amy slid her phone back into her pocket. She bent down into the crib to kiss Maddie on the forehead, pushing herself back up as a curdling shriek rang through the entire daycare. Amy sprinted into the adjacent playroom, scared that something terrible had happened to her son. Along with three other ladies, Amy stopped in the center of the room, shocked to see John towering over a boy on the ground with his hands wrapped around his shin, a bloody lip and tears streaming down his face.

"John!" Amy cried in disbelief

John began to cry and ran into Amy as she knelt down on the floor. She cupped his head with hands, concerned with how badly he was shaking.

"I'm sorry mommy!" John sobbed into her shoulder

"Its okay baby" Amy muttered, stroking her son's head "Its going to be okay"

* * *

><p>Amy unlocked the front door to her condo quickly, anxious to get inside. Pushing the door open, Amy placed Maddie's carrier on the floor before pulling John inside the house in frustration.<p>

"Take off your coat" Amy said shortly, determined to keep a straight face so that her son knew how upset she was with him.

John did as he was told, and went to sit on the wooden step leading into the rest of the living room so that he could remove his shoes. Amy undid her own boots and slid her jacket on its hanger before grabbing her things and heading into the condo. She found Ricky at the kitchen table, his head resting against an english textbook, his eyes closed, and a pot of spaghetti boiling on the stove.

"We're home!" Amy called from the living room as she placed Maddie's carrier on the couch so that she could unbuckle her daughter

"Hey!" Ricky said groggily, pulling his head away from the table. He stood up to lower the heat on the stove before pacing into the living room "How was the rest of your day?"

"Not so good" Amy replied, gently placing Maddie on a blanket already spread out on the ground. She handed Maddie a toy and kissed the top of her head

"What do you mean?" Ricky lowered his voice sadly, suddenly aware of his son's unusual mood "What happened Buddy?" Ricky said, sitting down next to his son on the couch. He stroked the back of his head. John shook him away.

"John and a boy named Cristofer were playing with some blocks. And when Cristofer knocked John's tower down on purpose and refused to say sorry, John threw a block at Cristofer's face and kicked him in the shin"

"What?" Ricky cried "John!"

"John sat in timeout for the rest of the afternoon and Cristofer was taken home by his grandmother. His mom is going to come inside and have a word with me tomorrow when she drops off Cristofer so now I need to leave fifteen minutes earlier tomorrow"

"I just don't understand it" Ricky mumbled, standing up "Why would you do such a thing John?"

"You did it!" John rebutted

"What are you talking about John? I've never hit you or mommy!"

"No but you were mean! Last month! You threw de TV remote at de wall! And Sed a bad word! You were scary and it made me wisten! So I made Cristofo wisten!"

"Ricky..." Amy whispered glancing nervously at her husband. He had tears in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about his father "Ricky.. You need to face this okay. Remember what Dr. Fields said? You need to confront it!"

"I can't do this Amy! I can't explain it to him!"

"Yes you can! You have to! He needs to see the danger of his actions and he needs to hear it from you! I'm going to go feed Maddie. You can do this!"

Ricky waited for Amy to pick Maddie up from the floor and exit the room. He stared at John, busy fiddling with the zipper of the coat he still hadn't taken off. "John, I want to talk with you for a minute. Its about your fight with Cristofer"

"I already told you!"

"I know that... but it isn't right what you did to him John"

"How come you can do it and I can't?"

Ricky sat down beside his son "John I want you to look at me. When I was a little boy just like you, I had a very, very mean daddy. He yelled a lot. And he hurt me, just like you did to Cristofer today"

"Your daddy made you bleed?"

"All the time. And my daddy is not Grandpa Shakur okay? You know that right? Grandma Margaret and Grandpa Shakur are my adopted parents. They kept me away from my real daddy. They would never hurt you okay. You know that right?"

"Mhmm" John nodded his head

"Okay good. My daddy hurt me for a very long time. And after I moved away from him, I was very upset. And I was very mean to a lot of girls, until I met your mommy. John, when people are hurt very badly, they want to hurt other people"

"Why?"

"Because they want other people to be hurt like they were. And they don't know what to do about how they feel. You did that today John, when you hurt that boy"

"I did?"

Ricky nodded his head "You did. And you didn't even know it. And you know who else did it?"

John shook his head from side to side.

"Me. When I swore at you. And threw the remote at the wall. I couldn't help myself. But John, being angry because you were hurt is very scary. and its dangerous. You can end up hurting a lot of people you love"

"Like today?"

"Like today. I want you to be my happy, beautiful son John. I don't want to see you sad or mean to people. I am so sorry that I was mean to you. And I really hope you can forget that I ever did that to you"

"Is Cristofer going to hate me forever?"

"I don't think so. You need to say sorry though okay? And you have to mean it. And you have to promise me that you will never do anything like that again. And I promise to never be mean again... I will be angry at times, but I will never ever hurt you okay John?"

"Im sorry daddy"

"I know John. I love you so much. Come here" Ricky whispered through tears as he pulled his son in for a hug

"Daddy?" John mumbled

"Yes John?"

"Do you miss your daddy? Even though he hurt you?"

"Yes John, I do. And that's why this is so hard"

"I'm sorry your daddy hurt you"

"Me too John, Me too"


	15. Up In The Air

**A/N Hello everyone! I apologize for the 5 month hiatus :( I was busy writing other things and figuring out the direction of this story etc... Ya I know - Excuses, excuses :)**

**Anyways! The good news is that I have the rest of this story all planned out and have begun writing its final 10 chapters! Yes - This means that sadly Adjusting will soon be coming to a close, but I am happy to say that by popular demand, I will be writing a third part to this story :) **

**Because I like to receive about 10 comments per chapter, I will not be updating again until I receive 10 or more comments (160 + reviews in all) - I know you guys are reading! I see the traffic statistics sky rocket after every update! So please, please please, if you are reading and you like what you see, review! It only takes a second and you don't even need to have an account!**

**Okay guys, I'm done for today :) Without further ado, I bring you chapter 14 - Up In The Air - Enjoy :)**

**Now and Forever**

**- Riverbkstar**

**PS - Who saw the finale :( I am still crying :(**

* * *

><p>Ricky stifled a yawn as he glanced through the papers laid out on the desk in front of him one more time. He shifted his gaze forward, towards the man sitting in the office chair across from his desk "Sorry" Ricky said, running his hands over his hair "My daughter was up all night. I didn't get much sleep"<p>

"No worries" The suited guest said with a forced smile "Take all the time you need. If you agree with the insurance policies stated on the second page of your package, all I really need is a signature and then we are all good"

"It looks amazing" Ricky grinned, panning through the information once again "the dental care is twice as much as I had when I was working in the butcher shop and the money we'll pay for medical expenses is next to nothing"

"Working for Boykewich International does has its perks I suppose" The man chuckled

"It sure does" Ricky mumbled, sweeping his hand across several dotted lines "There you go". He flipped the papers around and handed it to the agent

"Fantastic. It was a pleasure Mr. Underwood. I will send over a nurse from the company this weekend to draw the final blood work and then this life insurance policy is all set"

"That's great to hear" Ricky said, standing up to escort his guest out "It was a pleasure meeting with you Sir. Thanks for all your help"

"Not a problem" He said, shaking Ricky's hand

Ricky reached for the handle of his office door, caught off guard by a larger, navy suit standing apprehensively near the room as he swung open the door "Leo" Ricky said with a surprise "Didn't expect to see you here today. Its a saturday"

"I know. I just stopped in for a minute" Leo replied, taking notice of the insurance agent "How do you do. I'm Leo Boykewich"

"Nice to set you sir" The man said, taking Leo's hand "I was just meeting with Mr. Underwood here to discuss the final details of his insurance policy with your company"

"Fantastic" Leo grinned "Glad that's getting sorted out for you Ricky. Would you mind if I came in and had a word with you for a minute?"

"Not at all" ricky said, eyeing the agent, who was pointing towards the elevator and waving goodbye.

Ricky waited for the man to step into the floor's elevator before following Leo into his office "Whats up?" Ricky said casually, taking a seat at his desk

"I'm in a bind Ricky. Mark, being your manager and all, usually handles customers over the border. And why shouldn't he? He's the head of sales. But he's taken off for an early Thanksgiving and I have a buyer in Toronto who can't wait until after the holidays. Would you and Amy be okay if I sent you over there to do business with this man?"

"You mean as in fly me to Toronto?" Ricky coughed bewildered

"It would just be for today. You'd be back by monday morning for sure. And I'll pay you time and a half and pay for your flight, food, hotel. everything. Just as if I were sending Mark"

"I don't know Leo. I need to talk it over with Amy. Maddie hasn't been sleeping a lot lately and Amy just went back to work…"

"Talk it over and let me know by noon. I'll be leaving after lunch. I really hope you can do this for me Ricky" Leo said, seeing himself out of the room "I'm counting on you"

* * *

><p>"Who's a pretty girl?" Amy cooed, stretched out on a purple blanket in the middle of the living room, playing peek a boo with her six and a half month old daughter "I see you" she giggled, ticking Maddie's stomach "I see you!"<p>

"Mommy!" John called, running out of the bathroom with the cordless phone in his hand, the sound of flushed water following him into the room, "Phone!"

"What are you doing with this John?" Amy scolded "I told you no more using it to play spy games! You know the rules!"

"I'm sorry" John apologized, handing his mom the phone

"Who is it?" Amy asked, pulling the phone into the crook between her shoulder and her right cheek

"Daddy" John said, running back to his room

"Did you wash your hands?" Amy called after her son, already in the next room. Amy huffed a sigh of frustration and pulled her daughter into her lap "Ricky?"

"Hey" He deadpanned over the line

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Fine. I'll tell you all about it later"

"Is anything wrong?" Amy asked, burrowing her eyebrows nervously

"Leo just stopped by"

"And?"

"He needs me to go to Toronto tonight"

"Are you kidding? Ricky! Its Thanksgiving in a couple days! We were going to go pick a pumpkin together and get John's hair cut.. you can't go!"

"Ames I have to! Leo really needs me! He says there is a customer in Canada who won't tolerate our American holiday and he's willing to pay me time and half! Plus pay for all my expenses!"

Amy whined "You're sure he can't send anyone else?"

"Positive. I really think he wouldn't be asking if he wasn't in such a tight spot. Please Amy, please. I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"Fine.." Amy sighed "If you have to go, you have to go... But we'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

* * *

><p>Ricky gazed through the small plane window to his right as the airport runway disappeared from his view. He rested his head in his right hand, disappointed to be leaving his family during such an exciting time. Despite this, he was still looking forward to his weekend. He expected this would be an excellent chance to prove himself several of his colleagues who he felt envied him for his success with the company at such a young age.<p>

The orange seatbelt light above Ricky's head dimmed as the plane leveled out in the sky. Ricky shifted in his seat, undoing his belt, as a young flight attendant dressed in a navy blazer and skirt parked a refreshment cart next to his row. She handed the man next to him a foaming beer and a napkin and turned her attention towards Ricky.

"Excuse me Sir - Oh my gosh!... Ricky?"

Ricky swung his head to his left abruptly and raised his eyes up to the stewardess who had called his name. He froze in shock.

"Adrian?" Ricky exclaimed, a huge grin breaking out across his face "Oh my gosh hi!" He said, standing up. He slid past the man sitting next to him, bringing himself face to face with his ex-girlfriend. They glared at each other shyly for a few seconds before embracing in a gentle hug "How have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess... working... as usual..." She paused "I take it Ben told you I dropped out of school?"

"He told me before he... you know... enlisted. I'm sorry you had to leave"

"Its okay. Im enjoying myself at least. That's more than Ben can say"

"How is Ben?"

"He hates the army. I knew he would, but its weird, because in the three months he's been there, he's changed. But I kind of like the changes, he's more responsible now, a lot more mature" Adrian pursed her lips "I miss him though"

"Me too" Ricky whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor "When was the last time we saw each other?" He asked, waving a finger between the two of them

"I think before Amy had the baby. How is she?"

"Her and the kids are doing great. Maddie is so big now, its incredible to see her learning something new every day"

"I'm really happy for you" Adrian mumbled, almost as if fighting tears "And you? How are you doing? I heard about Bob. I'm really sorry Ricky"

"Its alright. I'm dealing with it as best I can. It was hard at first but Dr. Fields helped me confront a lot of stuff afterwards"

"I'm glad" Adrian smiled

"Are you landing in Toronto? Maybe we could grab something to eat and catch up" Ricky suggested

"Can't" Adrian said sadly "I'm grabbing the next flight to New York. My parents are meeting me. We're going on vacation for Thanksgiving"

"Thats too bad. Well have fun with your parents. Say Hi for me"

Adrian nodded her head "I will"

"Maybe we'll run into each other again soon" Ricky said remorsefully

"Hopefully" Adrian smiled

"I'd better let you get back to work"

"Thanks Ricky. Say Hi to Amy for me.. and tell her I'm sorry... about that fight in the restaurant that time..."

"I will. Thanks Adrian"

"Bye Ricky" Adrian waved, beginning to push her cart back down the aisle of the plane

Ricky waited for her to have her attention grabbed by another passenger before returning to his seat. He rested his head against the cushion behind him and bit his lip giddily. He had missed seeing Adrian around. It was a nice surprise, but now he would be forced into telling Amy about what had just happened. How would she take to the news? Maybe he wouldn't tell her at all.. It wasn't like she could ever find out about it. What was the harm in keeping it to himself?

* * *

><p>"Mommy" John pouted, stepping onto the sidewalk curb, his hand tightly gripping Amy's "I don't want a haircut!"<p>

"Well you need one... you look like you have a mop growing out of your head. How can you see with all that hair?"

"A mop?" John said puzzled

Amy smirked in John's direction and let go of his hand to pull open the door to the barber shop. Her other hand held Maddie, fast asleep in her pink car seat. Maddie's diaper bag and Amy's own purse were slung over both of her shoulders causing her to struggle with the heavy glass door.

"Hang on miss!" A tall, broad shouldered, blonde man called from the sidewalk, a few feet away. He jogged to Amy's aid and effortlessly pulled back the door for her, shooting her a charming smile as she accepted his help

"Thanks" Amy said shyly, letting John walk into the store first before following him inside. The tall blonde trailed behind Amy, patiently waiting for her to put Maddie's carrier firmly on the ground

"Not a problem" He chuckled, pointing at Maddie and John "Forced into babysitting or something?"

Normally Amy would have explained her situation as she did almost every day. But strangely today, she didn't feel explaining her situation and decided to let the comment slide.

"Or something" Amy said, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

John began to pull on the hem of Amy's jean jacket "Mommmmyy! Are we getting ma hair cut o' not?"

Amy eyed the stranger nervously. His smile disappeared, replaced a second later with a concerned and embarrassed frown. Amy sighed in frustration "Yes John. Give me a second okay?"

"His name's John?" the blonde man said excitedly, crouching down to John's level "Hi buddy. My name's Jonathan. We almost have the same name! Isn't that cool?"

John nodded his head slowly, nervously gripping the back of Amy's pant legs. Jonathan picked himself up off the floor, settling his eyes on Amy's.

"I've got a three year old too. A daughter. I work here on weekends and as a waiter at a restaurant downtown in between classes"

"You're in college?" Amy said in shock

Jonathan chuckled "Mhmm. First year. By the way its nice to meet you..." He stuck out his hand towards Amy

"Oh!" Amy cried, feeling foolish. She reciprocated the hand shake "I'm Amy"

"Hi Amy... If you'd like, I could give your son a trim. He looks like he could use one"

"That would be great" Amy said, grinning as Jonathan led her towards an empty chair

* * *

><p>Ricky checked the time on his watch as he exited the tunnel leading out of the plane. On his right shoulder hung his black Nike gym bag, which he had quickly filled with necessary clothes and toiletries hours earlier at his condo before running to make his flight. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and switching it on, Ricky sat down at an empty table near an overly priced airport café.<p>

His phone vibrated on the coffee stained table as incoming texts settled in his inbox. He clicked _Read_, smiling at the sight of 3 messages from Amy and one from Leo. He clicked on Leo's message first, anxious to see if he had sent him the address to his hotel. Surely enough, the info was there, along with the times of tomorrow's meeting and the amount of spending money that had been transferred into Ricky's bank account.

Ricky closed the text message after writing the information down in the notebook he had thrown into his bag before the flight. Next, Ricky opened up the conversation with Amy, smiling at the enthusiasm she always managed to display.

_To Ricky From Amy_

_John's getting his haircut! He's giggling like crazy! Sooo cute 3_

1:16 pm

_John got his hair cut! Eeeeee! Sending pics!_

1:33 pm

_Attached 1 image._

1:36 pm

Ricky opened the attachment. He grinned widely at the sight of his smiling three year old, hair in tiny blonde spikes, sitting in a barber chair with a red cloth draped over his body and tucked under his chin. In his hands was a blue balloon and yellow lollypop.

Ricky saved the photo in his phone and stood up from his seat. He stretched, straightening his arms out in front of him as he yawned and reached for his belongings. Pulling his bag back over his head, Ricky once again heard his name called and turned in circles until settling on the sight of a tall girl with caramel coloured hair and black clothes jogging towards him.

"Ricky Underwood? Is that you?" Shouted the woman. Ricky squinted in her direction, confused. She approached him, a look of bliss and shock spread across her face. "Clementine!" She exclaimed, pointing at her chest "Mrs. Ramsay's home? Junior high? Remember?"

"Oh my gosh! Clementine! Hi!" Ricky cried, pulling her in for a hug "I can't believe its you! I didn't recognize you! How are you?"

"Good! I'm really good. I'm in school now. I actually go to school here, in Toronto, I'm just heading out to L.A later tonight for a commercial I'm shooting"

"You're acting now? Wow! Congrats! I remember that was always something you wanted to do"

"Yea well, when I'm not acting, I'm serving coffee, so there are some ups and downs to the business. But how are you? The last time we saw each other was what? When you got ripped away from Ramsay's after being caught with that girl in your room?"

"Yep. Well it was a good thing I did that. I got placed with an older couple who are actually still in my life. They sent me to this summer program for musicians and I met a girl and now she's my wife!" He said, holding up his left hand to show off his wedding band

"You're married! My gosh! Congrats! Look at you huh? All settled down already... she must be very special"

"She is. But she's back in California.. with our ki - I mean... She couldn't come. I'm here on business"

"Right on... so do you have somewhere to be right now? My flight doesn't leave until 7:30. Its 4 now... Do you want to get dinner somewhere near by? Catch up?"

"I'd love that Clementine. I should probably drop my stuff off at my hotel first, you know, get settled in..."

"Sure! Of course! There is this really good chicken restaurant down the road. Not too expensive. I'll give you the directions and we can meet there in say, an hour?"

* * *

><p>"Mommy look at how big the pum-kins are!" John squealed, discarding her hand as he sprinted over to a small patch of light orange pumpkins<p>

"I know babe! They're so big!" Amy replied, following John through the farm with Maddie strapped against her chest, chewing on a pink teething ring

"How many are we getting?"

"Just one John. But we're getting a smaller one okay? You got to choose a big one a few weeks ago at Halloween. This one is just for our dinner with Grandma and Grandpa"

"Okay" John pouted, pointing at a smaller pumpkin "Wut about dis one?"

"Thats perfect John!" Amy praised, pulling her phone out of her purse "Bend down next to it, I want to send daddy a picture!"

John crouched down next to the pumpkin and squinted his eyes, grinning like he had when his mom had taken a picture of him and his new hair

"You're hair looks so good honey!" Amy complemented, sending away the pic to her husband "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do" John said, scratching the sides of his buzzed scalp as he re joined his mother and sister. He stuck his tongue out at Maddie and grabbed her fingers with his, giggling as she happily blew bubbles with her spit "Mommy... Are we going to see that man again? Jon-a-thin?"

"No honey. He just worked at the hair cutting place. Why?"

"I liked him" Said John, simply shrugging his shoulders before bouncing back over towards his pumpkin

* * *

><p>"It was so fun catching up" Clementine said as her and Ricky exited the restaurant side by side.<p>

Ricky glanced at his phone as a new message from Amy came in. "Yea, sure was" He said distantly as he opened another attachment revealing his son proudly standing next to a pumpkin

"Who's the cutie?" Clementine asked, peering over Ricky's shoulders

Startled, Ricky moved the phone away from his friend's view and nervously began to shuffle his feet "Clementine, I haven't been completely honest with you tonight at dinner. The reason I got married so young is because at that band camp my parents sent me to, my wife and I conceived a baby boy. It wasn't until after he turned one that we got together as a couple and in April we had a second child; a baby girl. Our son John is now almost 4 and our daughter Madeline is 6 months old"

"Wow" Clementine muttered "You sure have been busy"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you at dinner. I didn't exactly know how to bring it up you know?"

"Its fine. I'm happy for you, really. From what I can see, you have a really lovely family. I hope they make you happy Ricky"

"They do. I couldn't be any happier" Ricky said, nodding his head up and down, trying to convince Clementine he was telling the truth

"And your wife, Amy, she makes you happy?" Clementine whispered, inching herself closer to Ricky. His breathing quickened as she laid her recently painted nails on his forearm

"The happiest" Ricky whispered, his heart racing. This wasn't supposed to be happening. _Amy_ he told himself _Amy! Amy!_

"You know I had the biggest crush on you when we were living together don't you? When I saw you earlier today, I don't know, I kinda hoped this could be the start to something"

"Clementine" Ricky stuttered before she pressed her lips to his. _Amy, ... Amy.. Amy. Amy AmyAmyAmy AMY!_ He pulled away abruptly, hot jagged breaths escaping through his mouth, his nostrils flaring, his face dark red "I'm married remember? I can't do this. I love my wife" And with that, he walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on Twitter - Riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!<strong>


	16. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

"Amy!" Ricky called to his wife as he entered the living room, freshly showered and shaven, sporting a white dress shirt, dark green cardigan and grey dress pants. In his arms was his 7 month old daughter Maddie, dressed in a red polka dot dress, busy thrusting a frozen teething ring into her mouth. "I think he's here!" Ricky called again as he glided into the front of their condo.

"I'm coming!" Amy, dressed in black dress pants, and white blouse sang from somewhere in the kitchen as she hurried to join her husband and daughter behind their front door. "John, come here sweetheart" Amy ushered, leading her son (dressed in an outfit similar to his dad's) away from the couch.

"He's walking up the driveway" Ricky whispered as he squinted through one of the small windows bordering their door's frame, balancing Maddie on his right knee.

"Okay John ready?" Amy asked, bending down to tuck her son's dress shirt neatly into his pants before taking Maddie out of Ricky's care "Remember to be polite and give Ben a big hug when he walks in okay?"

"Okay mommy" John said nodding his head obediently

With an electrified smile, Ricky unlocked and opened the front door of the condo, revealing their young, well postured friend in a black suit and tie, holding two wrapped presents and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

"Ben!" Ricky cried, stepping outside and pulling his old friend into a warm embrace. The two held each other for several seconds, shivering slightly in the cool first of December winds.

"Its good to see you Ricky" Said Ben as the two slipped out of one another's grasp before Ricky led Ben inside the condo where Amy and the kids patiently awaited his arrival. Returning Maddie to her father's arms, Amy slid into Ben's chest, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Hi Amy" He mumbled after a long stretch of silence

"Hi Ben" Amy mumbled back

"I.. umm... brought these for the kids" Ben announced shyly, raising the wrapped packages in his hand into the air after him and Amy had parted

"Thank you Ben" Amy said, taking Maddie from Ricky and placing onto her hip "That's so sweet of you"

"Here Ben, I'll take the bottle" Ricky offered, pushing back his sleeves

"Sure. Here" Ben said, handing it off "Its non-alcoholic. I remembered you don't like to drink"

"Thanks Ben. That means a lot" Ricky replied, stepping towards the kitchen "Really"

"John..." Amy started "Why don't you bring Ben into the living room. He has something for you"

"Okay" He mumbled, nodding his head shamefully as he stepped towards the sofa

"Something wrong Sweetie?" Amy asked timidly

"I... I don't re-memba him mommy" John mumbled, as if about to cry.

"Well thats okay buddy" Ben said, swooping down to comfort John before Amy could respond "You don't have to remember me, because I remember you. I was there the day you were born. And I rocked you to sleep when you were a baby. And I even remembered how much you like baseball like your dad, so I got you this present" Ben said, handing John the package in his hand wrapped tightly with green shimmery paper "Merry Christmas John"

"Thanks" John exhaled, his eyes widening at the sight of present "Can I open it mommy? Asked John, raising his eyes up towards his mother to seek her approval

"Yes John" Amy giggled as Ben took a seat on the sofa "You can open it"

Amy pulled Maddie into her lap and joined Ben on the couch as Ricky walked back into the room. He sat himself down on the other side of Ben and patted his shoulder gently, happy to have his friend back in his life, even if it was only for one evening.

"Daddy look!" John shrieked, charging towards Ricky from his spot on the floor

"What is it bud?"

"Tickets!"

"I hope you don't mind Ricky..." Ben interrupted "I got you two some seats at a baseball game this summer. They're right behind home plate... whatever that's supposed to mean"

Ricky shook his head "Ben, that's so thoughtful of you, thank you. But seriously, you didn't need to -"

"I insist. It's no secret that I might not be around for much longer. It's better if he enjoys a night out with his dad. He deserves it. You both do"

"Thank-ooo Ben" John whispered, stretching his arms out to the lanky teen

Ben reciprocated his hug. "Your welcome John"

"We wanted you to have this Ben" Amy said, passing over a white envelope "Its not much, just a picture my dad took of us at Thanksgiving. I thought you could bring it with you... something to remember us by"

"Thank you Amy, but I promise, none of you will ever be forgotten"

"Same here Ben" Ricky mumbled, once again patting his friend on the back "Same here"

"Are you hungry?" Amy questioned cheerfully as she jumped out of her seat, not wanting to think about Ben's enrollment for any longer "Ricky cooked some turkey. We got it on sale right after the holidays so I hope you aren't sick of it yet"

"No. Turkey sounds great" Ben smiled, as everyone began to move towards the kitchen

* * *

><p>"So when do you leave?" Ricky asked between forkfuls of cranberry sauce and green beans<p>

Ben took a sip of his champagne "3 days from now"

"And then you're gone..."

"For six months. Then I'm home for about a month and then I go back"

"Make sure you let us know when you're back okay? And keep in touch as much as possible" Amy instructed

"I will. If you want to write me, give the letters to my dad. He knows where to send them"

"We most definitely will" Ricky replied, leaning over his son's plate to cut up more of his meat

"Moving on...Did you have a nice time in Toronto?"

Ricky coughed "H-How did you know about that?"

"Adrian told me"

"Adrian?" Amy cried, her voice strained in confusion

"Yea.." Ben said slowly "Her and Ricky ran into each other on the flight to Canada. She was his stewardess... You told her right?" He said nervously, turning towards Ricky who was glaring guiltily in his wife's direction

"No. Of course he told me" Amy lied, shooting her husband an angered look of hatred "It slipped my mind. Thats all"

"Amy.." Ricky began

"I'm going to put Maddie to bed before we have dessert okay?" Amy muttered, ignoring her husband as she stood and removed her daughter from her chair, carrying her off to her room

* * *

><p>"It was nice seeing you again Ben" John mumbled, staring at the ground shyly as he bid Ben a goodbye "Thank you for my present"<p>

"It was nice seeing you too John" Ben replied, hugging the small child "Have a Merry Christmas. I'll see you next year okay?"

John nodded his head gleefully

"Babe, head over to your room okay? I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in" Amy instructed, running her hand through her son's spiked hair

"Okay mommy" John answered, waving as he walked out of the room "Bye Ben!"

"Thank you for everything Ben" Ricky whispered to his friend through their hug "You come back to us. You got that?"

"I'll do my best Ricky. Take care of her"

"Bye Ben" Amy mumbled, pushing past her husband to slide into Ben's grasp once more "Please stay safe"

"Take care Amy" Ben choked, wiping his eyes as he broke their hug and turned towards the front door

Ricky escorted his friend out onto the driveway and waited in the doorway until he honked his horn and drove away. Shivering, Ricky closed the front door and re entered the living room, where Amy stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

"A-Amy" he stammered

"Don't. I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to hear your lame-ass excuses! I. Am. Done!" She fumed, storming off towards her son's bedroom

"Oh you're done huh?" Ricky hissed, racing after his wife "Well I'm not! I want to talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Amy cried, spinning around "You lied to me Ricky! You fucking lied to me! About Adrian! Again!"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"I can't do this right now" Amy sniffled, entering John's room. From his place in the hallway, Ricky heard his wife give his son a kiss goodnight and shut off his light. She returned to the hallway a few seconds later

"What do you -"

"Sssssh!" Amy scolded "He's trying to sleep! And I told you. I'm not doing this right now"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Amy!"

"No you aren't" Amy scowled, walking towards the kitchen "You're sorry you got caught. I know you Ricky. You figured that telling me that you ran into Adrian would upset me and you thought that because I'd never find out, it would be easier just to forget it ever happened"

"That's not what I was doing!"

"Stop lying! I've had enough of your crap for one night!" Amy snapped, pulling on a pair of yellow gloves as she began to wash the dishes resting in the soapy sink

"What about _Jonathan?" _Ricky teased

"What about him?" Amy snorted

"You were flirting with him while I was gone! And you didn't tell me about him either! John had to!"

"Oh please! You do not get to use some guy's interest in me as your excuse! Jonathan was just some guy who cut John's hair and complemented me flirtatiously a few times. I told you about him when you asked and you don't even know Jonathan! You don't have a history with him and I don't know how much you hate him! You know how much I hate Adrian! How could you not tell me you ran into her?"

"But we didn't do anything Amy! Nothing happened!" Ricky shouted

"How can you not see how much this hurts me Ricky? You can't even see what you did wrong!"

"No Amy! I can't! Sorry you're being such a bitch about this whole thing and can't see that I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You asshole" Amy deadpanned, through a quivering lip

"Shit" Ricky ran his fingers through his buzz cut remorsefully "I didn't mean it that way Amy I'm sorry. Come here" He moved towards her

"Don't touch me!" Amy barked. She lowered her voice cautiously "I think you need to leave for a little while"

"Amy -"

"Please Ricky! I can't even look at you right now... This time I mean it.. please... just leave"

"Fine" Ricky mumbled, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. He left the kitchen without another word, and loudly announced his exit of the condo by slamming the front door behind him, waking up his sleeping daughter.

* * *

><p>"Ames..." Ricky whispered, poking his head through the front door cautiously. An unusual amber glow illuminated the living room and as Ricky stepped inside his home. Removing his shoes and jacket, he realized it was the fireplace. The soothing sound of his wife, humming their daughter to sleep on her chest greeted Ricky as he stepped into the living room "Hey babe"<p>

"Hi" Amy replied sadly

"You okay?"

"No. I'm not. She cried for almost a full hour after you left. John woke up twice. I'm exhausted and the dishes are still dirty"

"I'm so sorry. I'll take her and clean up and you can go to bed"

"It doesn't matter now. She just fell asleep" Amy said coldly

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry..." Ricky whispered, sitting down next to Amy on the couch. She stared at him sourly for a moment before slightly relaxing and leaning against him. He laid back against the arm of the sofa, smiling as she cuddled against his chest, Maddie snuggled against her left shoulder. Ricky wrapped his arms around both girls, kissing Amy's forehead "I didn't mean to say you were being a bitch. You weren't. You had every right to be mad at me. I didn't want to tell you about Adrian because I thought you'd get upset. I was only trying to save you from more grief"

"Well your plans suck... I can't believe you haven't learned this by now"

Ricky chuckled "So you forgive me?"

"Yes. But you need to stop keeping secrets from me. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Im serious Ricky"

"I am too"

"So that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That is all that happened in Toronto? Nothing else? You met Adrian on the plane and that was it?"

He stared at her solemnly

"Ricky..."

"Yes" Ricky exhaled "I swear. That's all that happened... I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>When I reach 180 + reviews - I will update!<strong>

**Follow me on twitter riverbkstar and on Keek - Riverbstar ! Mention you are from Fanfiction and I'll follow you back!**


	17. Its Forgotten

A/N Hi everyone! Do you see what I see? A new update! What?

I want to take this time to apologize for not updating in what must have felt like a billion years. If you have read my other stories, you would know that my computer lost all its memory, erasing many fan fiction chapters I had not yet published yet, which discouraged me from writing for a really long time :(

This is chapter 16 of 23. I will be writing the rest of the chapters over my Christmas break and updating them every time I receive 10 or more reviews. For this chapter, I want to get to 200 reviews so please please please please please review and let me know what you think of my story so far and what you want to see in the next few updates! Reviews are really appreciated and I LOVE hearing from you guys!

As well, this chapter introduces readers to a sick character who displays a specific type of symptoms. If anyone knows someone who is dealing with this condition, I mean no offence by writing about it and please forgive me if somethings I say are inaccurate or offensive. That would never be my intention.

So without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 16 of Adjusting!

P.S (Yes, I realize the year below says 2013 instead of 2014. It is supposed to be this way)

* * *

><p>"5<p>

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!"

Ricky and Amy shouted together, falling into a kiss as the ball shimmering across their television screen brought them into the new year.

"Happy 2013 Baby" Ricky smiled, laughing into their kiss

"Thank you baby" Amy uttered playfully, removing her hands from around her husband's next to fix the purple New Years top hat beginning to slip off her head.

On the couch behind the giddy couple slept their three year old son, who had passed out a few hours earlier. The little boy stirred underneath the white blanket wrapped around him and began to rub his eyes with his fists.

"Is it morning?" He mumbled, squinting in response to the broadcast's bright glow

"Not yet buddy. It's midnight" Ricky replied, breaking away from Amy to join his son on the couch. He removed the baby monitor, watching over their daughter asleep in her crib, from the back pocket of his jeans and placed it on the coffee table. "You stayed up as long as you could"

John pouted, disappointed "I missed it?"

"Hey come here" Ricky instructed, pulling his son into his lap "There will be many, many other New Year countdowns. I promise. And you didn't miss much. It was actually kind of boring. Right mommy?"

John looked up at his mother for verification

"Absolutely" Amy said aggressively, hoping to convince her son

Ricky stood up, allowing John to vulnerably wrap his legs around his dad's waist. He rested his head on Ricky's shoulder, closing his eyes. "How about we go to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning alright John?" Amy whispered, patting her son's shoulder blade "I love you"

"I love you too" John mumbled, beginning to doze off again

"I'll tuck him in" Said Ricky "How about you go upstairs and wait for me? We can ring in the New Year with a bang" He raised his eyebrows playfully

"Sounds like Time Square won't be the only thing seeing some ball action tonight" Amy whispered in Ricky's ear seductively before releasing him to lay their son to sleep.

She blew out the lit candles on the coffee table and picked up the discarded baby monitor, holding it up to her ear and smiling at the sound of her snoring eight-month-old daughter. She turned towards the staircase leading up to the master bedroom, slowing as the cradled phone on the end table next to the couch began to ring. Reading the number being displayed, she answered the call.

"Mom?" She greeted curiously

"Hi Amy. Sorry for calling so late sweetheart."

"That's okay. Happy New Year. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Mimsy's nursing home… I think you and Ricky should take the kids to go see her… things aren't looking good."

* * *

><p>"How come Mimsy isn't coming to see us this time mommy?" John asked from the back seat of the family mini van as he distractedly dangled a purple stuffed rabbit in front of Maddie's face<p>

Amy turned around in her seat, flashing her husband, seated in the drivers seat, a worried glance as she turned to face her son. Ricky slowed the van down at a red light and taking his hands off the steering wheel, focused on sight of his son through his rear view mirror.

"Well honey, remember how this morning I told you that I got a call from my mommy while daddy was tucking you in last night?"

"Mhmm. She said we should go see Mimsy, but why?"

"Mimsy hasn't been feeling very good lately buddy" Ricky said, joining the conversation as he eased the van into an adjacent lane "Mommy wants to have the chance to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" John cried, disgusted at the thought "Where is she going?"

"Honey… she's…" Amy began

"She's dying John" Ricky finished "Mimsy is sick. She's going to die."

John's face paled "Is she going to see your dad daddy?"

"No John. She's going where good people go."

"Mommy… if you ask her to stay… will she listen?"

"No sweetie. That's what happens sometimes. You don't get to choose what happens to the people you love" Amy replied, starting to cry

"I love you mommy. Don't cry."

"Thank you John" Amy smiled "But the good news is that we get to spend time with Mimsy today and tell her how much we love her. Can you remember something nice about Mimsy?"

"She says funny things when she comes over with Grandma Annie." John giggled

"Yeah…" Amy stilled, wanting to end the conversation "Sit tight John… We'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>"Hang on Maddie, mommy's going to unbuckle you!" Amy called to her screeching daughter while unbuckling her own seat belt and stepping out of the car<p>

"I got her" Ricky said, running to meet his wife "You take John"

Walking to the other side of the vehicle, Amy helped John jump out of the car. She shut the door behind him, taking his hand.

"John… Do you know why Mimsy usually says really funny things?"

"You said its because her memory is bad… right?" The three-year-old asked

"Yes, I did say that. But John, her memory's bad because she has something called Alzheimer's"

"All-Zie-Mers?" John repeated "What's that?"

The two stepped up onto the yellow curb of Mimsy's nursing home, with Ricky and Maddie trailing close behind. "Its a disease that some people get when they get old. It makes them forget a lot of stuff and it makes them not know where they are or who they are with, which is why she says funny things"

"Is this what is making her die?"

"No honey… when you are old, your body stops being able to take care of you like it does when you're young"

"So is this going to happen to me one day?"

Amy stopped walking and crouched down to John's level. Holding him by the shoulders she said "Listen to me. I don't want you to worry about that. You aren't going to be old for a really long time. Do you understand me?"

John nodded his head.

"Thats my boy. Now give me a hug and lets go make Mimsy feel better."

* * *

><p>"He won't bring me my ice-cream!" Mimsy fumed, hitting her mattress with two clenched fists "I want it! This plane ride is horrible!"<p>

"Mimsy. You aren't on a plane. You're in your room. Its me, Amy, remember?" Amy said nervously, as her and her family entered her grandmother's room

"I know who you are Anne. You're late for school… again!"

"We brought John and Maddie… Your great-grand kids.. remember?"

"I'm a grandma" Mimsy said, making eye contact with Amy "Did you know that?"

"I did" Amy said, sitting at the foot of Mimsy's bed "How have you been feeling lately Mimsy?"

"I feel fine" She said, waving away the question "But he won't bring me MY ICECREAM!" She shouted, looking towards her closet door. John giggled.

"My granddaughter Amy is pregnant again.. for the fourth time…. She was married to George… then Robbie… then Ricky…. then…. Hey… Did I ever tell you that I'm a grandma?"

This time it was Ricky who laughed. Amy shot him a dirty look.

"We came to see you Mimsy. I heard you haven't been feeling well"

"I feel fine… well most days… my family doesn't come visit me anymore.."

"But we are your family!" John cried

"John!" Ricky scolded, grabbing onto John who only shook him away

"I made this for you" John said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a card he had made "I hope you feel better really soon."

Mimsy took hold of the craft, staring at John blankly "Thank you little boy…. What did you say your name was?"

"John" Amy whispered through tears

Mimsy looked at her and smiled "How nice. That's my great-grand son's name"

* * *

><p>"Kids are asleep" Ricky announced, entering their bedroom "Night lights on, baby monitor buzzing… mommy crying…" He looked at his wife, snuggled under their duvet, sniffling sway tears "Come here…" He whispered, crawling into bed "You okay?"<p>

"No" Amy sniffled, resting her head against Ricky's shoulder "She doesn't even remember me! How can she know that we were even there today? How can she know that I love her?"

"She knows Ames…"

"I doubt it! Cares more about ice-cream!"

"Its just the stage of her disease. You knew this was coming right? She told you this the first time she met Maddie.. that she wasn't having many good days anymore.. and that she loved you…"

"I know…"

"That was your goodbye Ames."

"She has just always been there for me… I don't know how to be okay with this."

"No one's asking you to… but you have to let her go. The real mimsy isn't there anymore anyways. It's better this way."

"I just wish she would have remembered me… you know?"

"I know this can't make you feel better Amy… but incase I never get to say goodbye… this is it… I love you and you have completely changed my life. You are incredible and are strong enough to get through anything… even this." He kissed her head

"Thank you" She said, tears slipping through her closed eyes "Just promise you won't ever forget me"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"


	18. When School Bells Ring

"Come on buddy, we've got to go!" Ricky instructed as he escorted his son from their mini-van while trying to simultaneously remove his daughter from her car-seat and gather her things. "Your mom and I are going to be late for school!"

"Coming!" John huffed, shooting his father a stale scowl. John turned towards his mother in the passenger seat, amused by the conversation between her husband and son "Bye mommy!"

"Bye baby!" Amy grinned "Have a great day! Remember, we're picking you up from daycare today and going to visit the school you'll be going to next year."

"I know! Have a good day! Bye!"

"John!" Ricky barked, as his son sprang out of the van "Move!" He turned to his wife and rolled his eyes "I'll be back in a minute" He said, shutting the side door of the vehicle before shouting at John to slow down his sprint for the entrance to the church nursery.

Amy chuckled silently to herself, amazed by Ricky's patience at times. He definitely wasn't the guy she had met in high school. He was stronger, happier, dependable, loving, caring; everything she had once imagined her future husband would be. The love she showered him in surprised her at times. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought he would be the love of her life after all of the hatred she had carried around for him for so long. But here they were, five years later after that one night in band camp, with two beautiful children and Amy sitting in their mini-van on her first day of college.

"What you thinking about?" Ricky said, jumping back into his seat

"Nothing" Amy smiled "Just thinking about us… and how important today is."

Ricky turned to face his wife and, placing a hand on her thigh, said "You're going to do great Amy. You know that right?"

"I know. I'm just a little nervous… and still really worried about Mimsy."

"Whatever happens with Mimsy happens. You've done everything you can. What you need to do is focus on school and becoming a teacher. There is nothing I want more than to see your dream come true."

"I know" Amy mumbled as Ricky kissed her forehead

"Aren't you at least a little excited?" Ricky asked, igniting the van's engine and peeling away from the curb

"A little…" Amy blushed, biting her bottom lip modestly as they drove out of the parking lot

* * *

><p>"Here you are Mrs. Amy Underwood" Ricky said exuberantly, taking hold of his wife's hand while the two walked through parking lot A towards a lecture building "Los Angeles Valley College. I have been waiting forever to say that."<p>

They stopped in the middle of a large sidewalk. Amy stared at Ricky with soft eyes, mesmerized by his joy in having her at his school. "Thank you for taking such good care of me" She moved into him, gripping the collar of his leather jacket as she kissed him slowly. Parting, Amy's eyes shifted left to right, noticing the uncomfortable glances of students passing by.

"Everything okay?" Ricky squinted

"I feel like we're back in high school…"

"Who cares what people think Amy. People are staring, let them. It isn't like you're not used to it"

"Exactly Ricky. I am used to it. I'm tired of being used to it. I hate being the centre of attention. I always have. I thought that maybe coming to college might mean things were different, but I guess not" Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest

"This is a small campus Amy.."

"So?" Amy replied

Grunting, Ricky ran his hands through his hair "All I'm saying is that people are going to stare and watch and gossip and that that's the same wherever you go. But if anyone can handle it… I know you can. Just like you can handle being a college student and a mother. You're going to do great today."

Amy stared at Ricky, unconvinced.

"You're not mad are you? Look… how about you meet me for lunch over by that staircase" Ricky suggested, pointing across campus "You can tell me all about your first class and I can show you around the school a little bit and maybe find us a spot in the library where we can _study…"_

"Okay you're forgiven!" Amy cried, stepping away from Ricky who was starting to inch his lips towards her "I've got to get to class."

"That's my girl" Ricky beamed "See you later alligator!"

"In a while crocodile!"

* * *

><p>Amy nervously entered her first class of the day, sitting down in a chair near the front of the room as a middle aged man assumed a position in front of the auditorium, introducing the course as first year english. The class ran for 120 minutes, during which Amy's professor explained the course syllabus, discussed the plot of their first novel and assigned an essay due that coming friday. After exiting the lecture building, Amy roamed campus for 20 minutes, eventually finding the book store where she purchased a plethora of books she would be reading in the upcoming months. Ignoring the stupid selfies Ricky was sending Amy from his place in a business class across campus, Amy located their van again and threw her pile of books in the trunk. Aware Ricky was in charge of their lunch for the afternoon, Amy made her way over to the staircase she had been instructed to meet her husband at and waited patiently for him to arrive.<p>

"We're you waiting long?" He asked, pecking her cheek before making two paper bagged lunches appear from his backpack.

"Fifteen minutes or so" She replied, closing the assigned novel she had already started reading to take a paper bag.

Ricky sat down next to Amy at the top of the steps and began unwrapping his lunch "How's your day been so far?"

"Really good actually. A couple of the books on my reading list seem interesting actually. I have another class in 45 minutes and then I'm done for the day."

"I'll be done at 3. Then we can go pick up the kids. What do you think the people at his school are going to talk to us about?"

Amy swallowed her food before speaking "I don't know. Probably just show us John's classroom, talk about some school activities, fundraisers.. that kind of thing."

"I always hated those" Ricky frowned "Never had anyone who would give me money."

"Well now you have a kick-ass job and your own money. John is lucky to have you providing for him Ricky. He really is."

"John's lucky to have you too" He said, tapping the tip of Amy's nose "We're doing pretty good I think… He's an excellent big brother."

"He is actually. I'm quite surprised. He's very lazy though…"

Ricky narrowed his eyes, looking away in the distance "He gets that from his mom."

"Hey!" Amy laughed, playfully hitting her husband's shoulder "I am not lazy!"

"Name one time you have vacuumed the apartment since we moved in."

"Okay so maybe I am lazy.. but that doesn't give you the right to call me out on it!"

"You can call me out on not shaving for three days but I can't say that you refuse to clean the carpet?"

"See… you're getting it" Amy said, patting Ricky's cheek gently

"We never talk like this" Ricky responded after a moment, scrunching up his sandwich bag into a ball "I like it… Its always go, go, go. Cook this, clean that, work here, go there… It's nice just being able to talk."

"I agree."

"Incase I haven't said it lately.. you're my best friend Amy."

"You don't have to say it Ricky. I know how you feel. We share the same heart remember? And I don't think I have ever said it, but it's true. You're my best friend too."

"I love you."

"Now and Forever" Amy sighed, resting her head against Ricky's shoulder, elated by the joy that this simple morning had brought her.

* * *

><p>"Every year we have two school dances; Halloween and Valentines Day" A short girl with black hair wrapped up in two pigtails, wearing a pink cardigan and black glasses informed Ricky and Amy along with about fifteen other parents as she escorted them throughout Maurice Sendak Elementary School. She had introduced herself as Amanda, a fifth grader who would be giving them all a tour that afternoon.<p>

"Maurice Sendak teaches grades K-5 and on Tuesdays we have different school hours that will begin this September. You can find information regarding the curriculum and school hours in the pamphlets I provided you all with at the beginning of the tour."

Amanda led the group into a large hallway. "This is the kindergarten hallway" she announced as parents panned out, trying to get a good visual of their guide "Students have cubbies where they put their bags and coats every morning and are required to have white-soled indoor shoes."

"Are we sure she's in grade five?" Ricky whispered to Amy while keeping his eyes on the young girl "She sounds 50."

"Ssssshhhh If we talk, she's going to suspend us or something" Amy snickered back, switching Maddie from her right arm to her left. The little girl continued to suck her thumb, blinking with watery, tired eyes. "She's starting to sleep Ricky" Amy said, looking down at her daughter.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah my arm's getting sore" Amy replied, bending her knees to firmly hold her daughter with her hands "Here sweetie, go to daddy"

"Come here baby" Ricky whispered, taking Maddie in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tiredly.

"John are you okay?" Amy asked, placing her hand on the top of her son's head

He sighed, staring miserably at the floor "Can we go home?"

"I think she's almost done talking John. Then we can go and see your classroom okay?"

"Okay" John groaned as the people around him started flooding into a classroom a few feet away.

"Here is an example of a classroom your child could be learning in next year!" Amanda announced as the last of the group stepped inside

"Hi everyone Welcome!" A young woman standing in the middle of a grey carpet greeted cheerily "I'm Ms. Angelini, one of the four kindergarten teacher at MSES. This concludes the end of the tour around the school. You can take this time to look around the room or ask me any questions you might have. Your child is welcome to play with any of the toys around the room"

"See John? That wasn't so bad!" Amy comforted

"If that's what school is like… I'm not going" John remarked, shaking his head drastically

"Nah buddy, school is just like daycare. We talked about this, remember?" Said Ricky

John glanced around the room "Cool! Trains! Can I go mommy?"

"Just come when I call you okay?"

"Okay!" John cried, bolting across the room

"That was fast" Ricky chuckled as the two started to pace the room "I like this school. Its nice."

"Me too. I think he'll be happy here."

"I can't wait to see him on his first day. He's going to do well here. I can just feel it."

"I feel it too. I can't believe he's going to be four in a few weeks."

"Time is flying. Soon this one will be walking and talking" Ricky said, pitching his voice while jostling his sleeping daughter. Amy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Angelini" The woman who had invited everyone into the room greeted as she approached Ricky and Amy

"I'm Amy Underwood and this is my husband Ricky" Amy replied, extending her hand

"It's nice to meet you" Ricky smiled, shaking the teacher's hand

"Are we here for this little cutie?" Ms. Angelini asked, stroking Maddie's arm with her finger

"No" Amy laughed "This is our daughter Madeline. Our son John is over there by the trains."

"John!" Ricky called, waving his hand "Come here!"

"Coming!" They heard John reply, arriving a few seconds later "What?"

"We want you to meet someone"

"Hi John" The young teacher said, crouching down to John's level "I'm Ms. Angelini. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" John mumbled shyly

"Are you excited to be coming here next year?"

John nodded his head "I like the trains."

"I like the trains too. Hopefully next year, I'll be your teacher and we can talk about trains together. How does that sound?"

John grinned "Good."

"Great. So I'll see you soon John."

"See you soon Ms. Angel- ennee."

* * *

><p><strong>6+ Reviews until the next update :) Follow me on twitter at Riverbkstar - This story has officially reached 200 reviews - YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING <strong>


	19. Smells Like Cake

Ricky stretched his legs underneath the warm covers of his bed and pulled Amy more closely against his chest. The two were snuggled together underneath their duvet, propped against the headboard of their bed. Amy moaned, resting her head favourably on Ricky's shoulder. He stroked her bangs away from her face.

"How we feeling today?" Ricky mumbled gently, looking down at his wife.

"Alright I guess. I just miss my grandma. It's only been seven days…"

"I know. But Mimsy did have a lovely service and everyone was able to make it aside from Ashley. Mimsy was so proud of you Ames. I'm proud of you. You're handling losing her so well…"

"Thank you," Amy said distantly, entwining her fingers with Ricky's

"No tears today okay? It's a special day."

"I know…"

"Promise?" He urged, letting go of Amy's hand to raise his pinky to hers.

She cracked a small smile as she locked her finger around his "Promise!"

"That's my girl," he said kissing the top of her head as an animated knock on their bedroom door interrupted their quiet conversation.

"IIIIIITS TODAAAAAAAY!" John shrieked, bursting into their bedroom and onto their bed. He began to jump up and down, forcing Ricky and Amy to scurry out from under their bedding for their own safety.

"My party's today!" John cheered as he was tackled onto the bed by his father who began to ferociously tickle him. John giggled uncontrollably, "St-o-o-op Da-d-d-dy!" John shrieked again.

"What? The birthday boy can't handle a few tickles?" Ricky shouted over his son's shrill screams, continuing to drive his fingers into his sides.

"Okay enough!" Amy scolded, trying not to enter her own fit of laughter. She pulled John away from Ricky, not sure if it was to protect him or kiss him furiously. "Happy Birthday Baby," she said, finally releasing him.

"Are you excited for your party?" Ricky asked, throwing on a pair of light blue jeans.

"Mhmm!" John piped, nodding his head "When's it starting?"

"Not until this afternoon honey," Amy replied, kissing the top of his head once more as she walked across the room to pull on her robe, "but come downstairs. Daddy's going to make you your favourite breakfast."

"Yaay!" John roared, following his mother downstairs.

Ricky started on John's pancakes as Amy went to wake up, breastfeed and change Maddie. The two entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later, catching John douse his stack of pancakes in syrup.

"Not so much birthday boy!" Amy warned, removing the now half empty bottle of sweetener out of her son's reach while Ricky began cutting his breakfast into squares.

"Do you want some cheerios Maddie?" Ricky said to his daughter as he walked across the kitchen. He extended his hands, smiling as Maddie grinned in his direction. "Here give her to me," he told Amy who let go of Maddie, allowing her to spring into her dad's arms.

"Can you say Da-Da Maddie?" Ricky cooed, holding Maddie above his head, "say Da-Da. Da-Da."

"No! Say John Maddie!" John shouted, his mouth full of pancake, "John! John!"

"That's enough from both of you!" Amy cried over their yelling, placing a glass of milk in front of her son, "she'll talk when she's ready. She's only nine months old."

"Mommy's right buddy," admitted Ricky, sliding Maddie into her highchair and spilling a pile of cereal into her tray, "now… we have important matters to discuss."

John titled his head as Ricky rested his forearms on the kitchen counter, "like what?"

"Like… Are you excited for your party?"

"Yes!" John screamed, "I can't wait! Are Grandpa George and Grandma Annie coming?"

"They are," Amy responded while slicing open a pomegranate.

"And Grandma Margaret and Grandpa Shakur?"

"Them too."

"And Grandma Nora?"

"No John," Ricky said this time, "she moved away for work remember? That's why she only comes to see us a couple times a year. But she said she'll call you this week and wish you a happy birthday."

"That's okay.. but my friends are coming right? Trevor and Michael and Liam and Zachary and Alexander?"

"Everyone you invited buddy."

"Sweet! This is going to be the best party ever!"

* * *

><p>"This is the most exhausting party ever!" Amy cried to her husband as she set down another empty chip bowl onto the kitchen counter so she could refill it for probably the millionth time.<p>

"I know! They won't stop eating!" Ricky grunted, gesturing to the bag of popcorn he was ripping open.

"You have to admit this is kind of fun though… being able to throw our son a party in our new place."

"It rocks," Ricky smirked, leaning over to peck Amy on the lips as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" John shouted, running for the front door, "its Grandma and Grandpa!" John yelled out again before running back to his friends as Amy's parents made their way into the condo.

"Hi Honey" Anne greeted, placing her purse onto a clean spot on the counter not covered by paper plates or napkins, "sorry we're late."

"Nice to see you Anne. You too George," Ricky greeted politely.

"Yeah Hi. We would have been here sooner but your sister called from Italy. That one and her bad timing," George uttered, grabbing a chip out of the bowl Amy had refilled. "Amy these are flavoured."

"So?"

"So don't you have any plain chips?" George grimaced, making a face of disgust.

"Umm no dad. People who got here early got to have plain chips," Amy rolled her eyes, stepping into the living room, "what did Ashley want mom?"

"She says she and Toby are thinking of coming home soon since they might be taking the next step in their relationship."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"When it comes to Ashley, let's just be grateful she's speaking to us," Anne said, shrugging her shoulders

"Mommy!" John called, running up to Amy's side "Can we open presents now?"

"Sure honey. Just let me get my camera okay."

* * *

><p>"Woah! A ninja turtle! Thanks Michael!" John screamed, opening his first gift, "Daddy look!"<p>

"I know John!" Ricky said enthusiastically while capturing the moment on camera "Open up another gift!"

"Alexander! A baseball glove? Cool!"

John's whoops and hollers continued as he opened the rest of the presents from his friends. Soon a ninja turtle action figure, a baseball glove and ball, a bey blade set, an air hog helicopter and a lego kit littered the floor.

"There's one more present John," Amy notified her son as he stood to look for another gift.

John looked confused, "where is it?"

"Close your eyes. Your grandparents are going to bring it in."

"Happy birthday John!" George and Shakur exclaimed, setting down a large wrapped box in front of their grandson.

"Woah!" John cried out, opening his eyes, "I know what this is!"

Ricky scoffed at his son, continuing to film, "oh yeah? What?"

John began tearing off the wrapping paper, "it's a… WII! I KNEW IT!"

"Cooooool" John's friends all seemed to say in unison.

"Go thank your grandparents buddy," said Amy, swirling around her son to clean up the remains of his gifts as he went to hug each of his grandparents.

"I think it's time for cake!" Ricky announced, shutting off his camera. All the boys cheered.

* * *

><p>Everyone sang as Amy dimmed the living room lights while Ricky brought out a cake from the kitchen decorated in baseballs and race cars. The top of the cake was scribbled on in red icing that read <em>Happy 4th Birthday John! <em>

Ricky placed the cake, illuminating the room with its six lit up candles, in front of John.

"Make a wish John!" Amy said, kissing the top of Maddie's head who was now happily in her mother's arms after her long nap.

Inhaling deeply, John puffed his cheeks and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later, successfully blowing out all six candles at once. Everyone clapped.

"Jon!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

The room froze, turning to face the baby in Amy's arms.

"Did she just -" Ricky began.

"She said her first word!" Amy gasped "John she said your name!"

Pushing himself away from the coffee table that held his cake, John ran up to his sister and took her hand. "You did it Maddie! You did it!" Maddie looked at John and grinned a toothless grin. "I knew you could do it," John said, smiling up at his little sister.

"John!" Ricky shouted, turning his camera back on "What do you want to say to Maddie?"

John looked away from his dad and back at his sister. He took her hand again, this time bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>10 more reviews before I update :) 4 more chapters until the finale! <strong>


	20. Oh Baby Baby

The curtains were drawn, making the room dark and hazy. He turned to look at her. She struggled for air, her shoulders roughly shaking as she cried. Her back was towards him and they sat on opposite sides of the bed. No one spoke.

He sighed and turned his head away from her. He looked down at his hands, realizing he was spinning his wedding band around the tip of his ring finger. Pushing the ring back down to his knuckle, he turned around again. This time he spoke.

"Amy?…"

She sniffled loudly and wiped her eyes, expelling a shaky breath but still remaining quiet.

He stood and crawled into the centre of their bed, ending up behind her where he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

He sighed again and climbed into place next to her. Both sat on the edge of their mattress with their feet touching the floor. She was wrapped in her robe, stained with tears. He was already dressed, wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, starting to cry.

"It's not your fault," she said back to him, "It broke. End of story."

Her words hurt. The events from fifteen minutes ago flashed through his mind.

He shook away the memory of realizing their form of protection had failed and slipped his arm around Amy's back. This time she didn't push him away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She turned to look at him, meeting his eyes as more tears spilled from hers. He pulled her into a hug, gripping her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth, hot tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"It will be okay Amy," he tried to say confidently.

She pushed him away, shooting him a look filled so much hatred that his heart instantly palpitated.

He was suddenly transported back to a day in Amy's kitchen a few summers ago. He had gone shopping with Ashley in the morning, taking her to a garage sale hosted by Ben's future step-mom Betty. They were looking for furniture for Ashley's new room and had returned to the house later that afternoon with supplies for John from a list Amy had emailed to him on his new phone. Once back at her house, Amy had walked into the kitchen, telling him he didn't have to clean up. The conversation ended with them both in tears, with her looking at him angrily muttering a sentence he would never forget.

"_I really hate you, you know that?" _

"_Yeah Amy. I know." _

"No! It won't be okay!" Amy wailed, stealing Ricky from his thoughts "What if I get pregnant?"

"Then… we'll… we'll deal with it!" Ricky stuttered, at an honest loss for words.

"We'll deal with it?" Amy fumed, standing up from the bed, "we'll deal with it? How about you deal with it? How about you lose sleep, gain weight, be judged, ridiculed and get two more jobs? Because I am sure as hell not going to!"

Ricky stood up after his wife, once again trying to place his hands on her shoulders. "Just calm down okay? We don't even know if anything happened. I mean -"

"What are you talking about!" Amy cried, stepping away from Ricky once more as she began to emotionally pace their room, "I'm not even on the pill Ricky! The doctor made me stop since I'm still breastfeeding remember?"

"It'll be alright," he said, choking on his words.

"I can't do this right now," Amy mumbled, biting her lower lip, "I've got to feed Maddie and clean up before John comes home from that sleepover."

"Well we've got to talk about it!" Ricky spewed, following Amy out of the room and down to the first floor of their condo.

"What is there to talk about Ricky! We can't do anything about it!" Amy said as they entered their daughter's room. Maddie greeted them with a smile, stretching her arms up to her mother who picked her up and cradled her as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Well don't you at least want to get it checked out?" Ricky asked, growing more and more frustrated as Amy set Maddie down in her highchair.

Amy opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. "What will that do?"

"I don't know.. give you peace of mind?"

"Don't you mean it'll make you feel less guilty?"

"It has nothing to do with that Amy! I'm worried about you," he said, lowering his voice as he slipped in behind Amy and gently took hold of her arms.

"Well stop." She shook him away. "That won't change anything anyways. My period should be here in 2 weeks. If I'm late, we'll know why."

Ricky swallowed nervously, "alright," he muttered as their doorbell rang, "that's John. I'll get it."

Amy fed her daughter spoonfuls of strawberry yogurt silently as Ricky walked across the condo to fetch the door. He opened it to John, who dashed inside after waving goodbye to his ride.

"How was your night John?" Ricky asked, closing the front door shut.

"Good! We went to bed at nine and had marshmallows for dessert!" raved John as he shrugged out of his jean jacket,"hi Mommy! Hi Maddie! Michael gave me his pokémon cards! I'm going to go put them away!"

"No wait come here I missed you!" Amy shouted, walking into the living room as John sprinted down the hall.

"He's already gone," Ricky said apologetically.

"I don't want you to act this way around me Ricky… I'm not mad at you."

"Yes. You are. And I appreciate that you're trying to make it seem like you aren't but you are. Maybe not directly at me, but you're mad and you have good reason to be. I am just trying to figure out some way to make this better for you."

"I don't think you can Ricky," Amy replied as there was another knock at their door.

"Whose that?" Ricky questioned.

"Maybe Michaels' mom?" Amy said, looking through one of the small windows surrounding the door. "I think its Ashley!" she announced, quickly unlocking the door; revealing not only Ashley's boyfriend Toby but a very pregnant Ashley as well.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Ricky declared as he entered the living room holding a large tray. He placed the platter onto the coffee table and took his spot in the white chair opposite of Amy who was seated in an identical seat. Ashley and Toby occupied the couch. "We had some leftover muffins" Informed Ricky, trying to break the room's awkward silence.<p>

"Coffee's fine. Thanks man," Toby falsely smiled, reaching for a mug. He turned to look at Ashley "Umm honey did you want -"

"Just drink your coffee Toby," Ashley said nastily, returning her focus to the staring contest her and Amy were having.

"Are you even going to tell mom and dad?" Muttered Amy, staring down her sister.

"I'm here aren't I?" Ashley replied dryly.

"How did this happen?"

"Oh please," Ashley scoffed, "It's like you were never pregnant in high school."

"You know what I mean Ashley! Did you plan this?"

"Gosh Amy! Of course I didn't plan this. I'm not you!"

"Stop speaking down to me like I've made so many mistakes in my life. You became officially as bad as me the moment you got knocked up."

"Yea thanks for the congratulations by the way. I thought coming here like this would be a nice surprise for you, being that you're about to be an aunt and all…"

"Well you thought wrong. I mean it's not like you're much of an aunt to John and Maddie anyways."

"That is so not fair! Why can't you be happy for me! I stood by you when you were pregnant with John and even though I wasn't here to see you have Maddie, I still supported you!"

"That has nothing to do with it! You're what - six months pregnant? Are you guys planning on getting married?"

"Yes actually. That's why we're here. Toby proposed."

"Well if I can interrupt…" Toby began, "I proposed to her when we found out we were pregnant but in our defence, this baby was definitely unexpected" He said, beginning to rub Ashley's tummy "I mean one broken condom and that's it."

"Excuse me" Amy interjected, bolting out of her chair and out of the room.

"Amy!" Ricky called, moving to stand up and follow her.

"Let me Ricky" Ashley cut in, gripping Toby's shoulder as she stood up and followed her sister out of the room.

She waddled towards the bathroom where muffled cries were heard from behind the door. "Ames?" Ashley knocked, opening the door to find Amy sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands.

"Just leave me alone," Amy sobbed as Ashley began to rub her back.

The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm having a girl."

Amy dabbed her eyes "Congratulations" she mumbled.

"I'm nervous…" Whispered Ashley.

"You'll be fine."

Ashley pursed her lips "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"…No"

"I miss you you know."

"I miss you too. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time… I just wanted something different for you."

"I know you did, and I'm sorry that what you went through wasn't enough to steer me towards a different way of life.. but Ames… I'm happy. Shouldn't that be what matters?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "You're right," she said, lifting her hand to her sister's stomach, "so a girl huh? Does she kick a lot?"

"All the time. That normal?"

"Completely." Amy giggled, "are you excited?"

"A little. Nervous though."

"Come here," Amy whispered, standing to pull her sister into a hug, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I'm just going through some stuff. I'm happy for you and Toby. I really am."

"Thanks Amy."

"So what are your plans?"

"We're going to stay with Toby's parents until the baby's born. Then we'll come back and find a place here so that mom and dad can help out."

"So I guess I'll see you both really soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me niether." Amy smiled, pulling her sister in for one final hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ****This is chapter 20 of 24 chapters, which means that there are ONLY 4 MORE chapters until the finale! I cannot wait for you guys to see what is in store! Please remember to review this chapter as I WILL NOT BE UPDATING until it surpasses 230 reviews.**

**- UPDATE - This chapter has been doing really well! So I am going to test the waters and try to get to 235 reviews before updating. So please continue commenting! The feed back is incredible :) :)**

**Thanks :)**

**Now & Forever - **

**Riverbkstar**


	21. Walking On Sunshine

**TODAY IS THE NORTH AMERICAN PREMIERE OF DIVERGENT - WHICH STARS OUR VERY OWN AMY JUERGENS (SHAILENE WOODLEY) AS TRIS PRIOR -**

** YOU HAD BETTER ALL BE PLANNING ON GOING TO SEE IT! I SAW IT AND IT IS AMAZING! SO PROUD OF SHAI - WOOHOOO**

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the room with her 11-month-old daughter Maddie in her arms.<p>

"So today's the day huh?" Ricky said, pulling on a pair of Nike shorts.

Amy placed Maddie on the floor, allowing her daughter's tiny hands to grab hold of the adjacent dresser before letting go of her waist. She kissed the top of her head and told her to be careful.

"Mama!" Maddie chorused as Amy stood up.

Since saying John's name at his birthday party six weeks earlier, words like _Mama_, _Dada_, _John _and _No _had become regular phrases for Maddie.

"Umm yeah," Amy said, replying to Ricky's question while starting to make up their bed, "but I've been late before, so if nothing comes by Monday, I'll send you to buy a test."

Pushing his head through a dry-fit t-shirt, Ricky shuffled over to Amy. He kissed the back of her head. "It's going to be okay Amy."

"I really wish you would stop saying that," Amy replied as she stepped away from him and over to Maddie who had fallen on her bottom and was beginning to cry.

"Mama!" Maddie cried out again as Amy picked her up.

"Daddy! Are you ready yet?" John yelled from downstairs.

"Just a minute John! Put your shoes on!" Ricky, standing at the railing of their stairs, yelled back. He walked back into the bedroom. "We'll be back later okay?"

"Yeah okay. We'll be here," Amy muttered, glancing at their daughter.

Ricky walked over to Amy and kissed her forehead before moving to Maddie and doing the same. "Bye Maddie," he waved, leaving the room backwards.

* * *

><p>"How come you've been sleeping on the couch Daddy?" John asked, looking up at Ricky as they held hands while crossing the street that lead into their local park.<p>

"Mommy hasn't been feeling good lately buddy. I'm giving her some time to feel better."

"She's mad at you. Isn't she?"

"No John," Ricky chuckled, "okay… you know when you come home from daycare and mommy asks for you to be quiet because she has had a really long day?" John nodded his head. "Well that is what I'm doing. I'm giving her some space."

"Is she sad because Mimsy died?"

Ricky bounced the soccer ball in his hand, "a little bit.. yes."

"And she doesn't want you to hear her cry?"

"No John," replied Ricky, "she just doesn't want to be around me too much right now. But I don't want you to worry okay? She is going to feel better very soon."

"Oh. Okay. That's good. We should bring her flowers. She'll like that." John said, grabbing the ball from his dad and running into an empty field.

"That's a very good idea John," Ricky whispered under his breath before chasing after his son.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of being a big sister?" Amy asked her daughter, focused on nibbling a large rubber cube. The two were stretched out on a pink quilt in front of the living room fireplace. Amy lied on her back, with Maddie sitting against her legs. "I think you'd like it honey," Amy whispered, stroking Maddie's hair, "John likes it…"<p>

"John!" Maddie squealed, drooling as she grinned.

Amy smiled and wiped Maddie's mouth with a cloth as the boys returned to the condo.

"Mommy!" John screamed, running into the living room.

"Yes baby! What?"

"Daddy has something for you," John beamed before jumping over to where Maddie sat to pick her up and drag her over to the couch.

Ricky walked up to Amy steadily with his hands behind his back. Reaching her, he pulled out a bouquet of hand picked flowers from behind him. "Your son's idea," he said as she took them and smelled them.

"They're beautiful. Thank you John. And thank _you," _Amy replied, pulling Ricky in for a kiss. She lingered the gesture, cupping her free hand around his neck. Breaking the kiss, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "can I see you upstairs?"

Ricky nodded unsurely.

"John watch your sister," Amy instructed, taking Ricky's hand and leading him upstairs.

He waited to be safely in their room with the door closed before speaking.

"What was that Amy? Is everything alright?"

She looked at him nervously and walked over to their bed. She sat down and began to cry.

"Oh come on Ames," Ricky pleaded, rushing to her side, "it's going to be alright. You'll see."

"No!" Amy sobbed, "it's not that! I got my period while you were out with John. I'm not pregnant!"

Ricky gave a sigh of relief. "That's amazing! Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! It's not like I wanted another baby… I really didn't!… But we're still so young! I don't want these to be our last kids!"

"Come here!" Ricky exclaimed, pulling Amy tightly against his chest, "they don't have to be our last kids if we don't want them to be! We can have more kids later on. Even after these two leave the house and go off to college."

"But you acted like you don't want any more kids!"

"Well right now I don't. But of course I want to conceive more children with you later on."

Amy paused. "I don't…"

"Wh-what? But you just said -"

"I want to have more kids, but I don't want to be pregnant again. I didn't like being pregnant with John or Maddie and those complications with the last pregnancy really scared me."

"Amy… I don't understand what you're saying."

"Ricky… I want to adopt."

Ricky gulped. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Amy smiled, "you've inspired me. I think that in a few more years when we are both out of school and have careers, that we should look into it. I don't want John and Maddie to be our last."

Ricky hugged her tightly. "Thank you Amy. Thank you! But you are absolutely sure about this right? Because we can't decide to do this and then go and have any more close calls."

"That's why I was thinking you could -"

"Talk to our doctor about getting a vasectomy?"

"Would you?"

"If it means you're happy and we get to adopt one day, then absolutely."

"I love you…" Amy said lustfully.

"So we're doing this?" grinned Ricky, "we're really going to adopt?"

"We are."

"Oh God I love you!" blurted Ricky, hurrying to grab Amy's face and kiss her.

"Mommy!" A distant voice yelled, "Daddy! Quick!"

"John?" Amy cried, bolting for the door to their room.

"John!" Ricky yelled, barrelling down the stairs after Amy, "What's wrong!"

"Look!" John yelled, pointing his finger at Maddie who was standing up on her own without the help of any furniture.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy squealed, running over to her daughter, "she's going to walk! She's going to walk! Come here baby!" Amy cooed, kneeling a foot away from Maddie with her arms thrust forward, "come to mama!"

Wobbling, Maddie took a step towards her mother and followed it with another one before beginning to stumble, forcing Amy to reach in and pick her up before she hit the ground.

"You did it baby girl!" Amy squealed again, "you walked!"

"Yaaaay!" John roared with excitement, "you did it!"

Maddie smiled widely and clapped her hands.

"Come here John," Ricky said, picking him up, "look at my incredible family! Our perfect…"

"…Happy family" Amy continued, finishing Ricky's sentence before pecking him gently on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Have to admit, even I smiled reading that last scene. Your responses for the last chapter were amazing! To the fan who asked me to do a one-shot for them - you commented as a guest so IDK your name. Please private message me. I would love to write something for you.**

**I am currently at 235 reviews. I will not be posting until I reach 250. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you thought of Divergent if you have gone to see it! **

**Xx**


	22. I Love You

Ricky let his pen drop from his stiff hand. He was in a large auditorium, seated amongst 350 other students, all writing their second year business final. He yawned and linking his fingers together, stretched his arms forward. Renewed, Ricky returned to his test. Satisfied with the page he had just completed, he turned to the last sheet of his exam. However, despite his best efforts to stay focused on writing the answer to his last essay question, his mind began to wander, bringing him back to earlier that morning.

_He shot up from his nightmare panting heavily. He was shaking slightly and coated with sweat. It took him a moment to part from the confusion and disorientation of the dream and place his surroundings. Beside him Amy stirred, yawning as she sat up and hugged him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He gripped her arm tensely._

"_What's wrong babe? Bad dream?"_

_Ricky swallowed and nodded slowly._

"_What was it about?"_

"_I - I can't remember…"_

"_That's alright." Amy soothed, brushing his hair with her hand, "you're safe now. Maybe you're just stressed about your exam."_

"_Yeah maybe," Ricky replied, squinting to see the time on the digital clock on Amy's nightstand "It's 4:30.. I went to bed 2 hours ago." He groaned. "How come you weren't this stressed about your exams?"_

"_Well that's easy," Amy purred, kissing his shoulder, "I had you helping me." _

_She reached her hand under the covers and yanked on the waistband of his boxers. "No Amy I can't. I should study a little more. I have to leave at 7…"_

"_This will be quick," she smiled, forcing her hand inside of his underwear._

"_Okay," he said, "but tonight it's your turn."_

"Fifteen minutes left!" Ricky's professor informed the auditorium, bringing Ricky out of his daydream. He stared nervously at the blank page still gleaming from its spot on his desk and began writing furiously with hopes that he still had enough time left to finish.

* * *

><p>Amy dipped the spoon she was holding into the pink bowl sitting on Maddie's high chair tray and scooped up the last of the bowl's remaining apple sauce. She raised her eyebrows curiously as she brought the spoon to Maddie's lips, hoping she would take in one more bite. Maddie widened her mouth eagerly making Amy smile in success as John ran into the kitchen.<p>

"You want some apple sauce now don't you?" she teased, rinsing out the bowl.

John shook his head, "can you colour with me?"

"Not right now honey. I have to get Maddie down for her nap. Maybe daddy can colour with you when he gets home."

"Okay," John muttered in disappointment as the front door creaked open.

"I'm home!" Ricky called tiredly

"That's him! Can I ask him?" John cried eagerly.

"Sure," Amy smirked.

"Daddy!" John yelled, running to meet his dad.

Ricky yawned. "Hey John."

"Can we colour? I got a new book."

"That sounds awesome buddy. But can we do it after dinner?"

"Sure," John muttered again, slumping his shoulders and returning to the living room couch.

Ricky shuffled into the kitchen. "Hey you," he greeted, pecking Amy on the lips.

"So how was it?"

"Fine. I'm so tired though."

"Go sleep it off," Amy said, stroking his curls, "i'll come bring you up some lunch."

"You're the best," Ricky replied, dragging his feet off to his room.

* * *

><p>"How come daddy's sleeping? Is he sick?" John asked, swirling some pasta around on his fork.<p>

"No honey. He had to study for his last test so he didn't get much sleep last night. He's just tired."

"But I'm up now," Ricky announced, entering the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate, filling it with pasta and salad before joining his family at the table.

"Thanks for the sandwich," he said, kissing the top of Amy's head as he sat down.

"Feeling better?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her water.

"A little. I missed you guys. Do you still want to colour John?"

John beamed. "Really?"

"Sure thing. Go get it. I'll eat and then we can colour."

John turned his attention to Amy, "Mommy am I done?"

"Three more bites."

John obeyed, quickly shovelling what was actually three very small meatballs into his mouth before sprinting off for the living room.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make my rocket ship blue!" John enthused, kicking his feet together. The boys were stretched out on their stomachs on the living room carpet with their legs in the air and a variety of crayons spread out beside them.<p>

"I'm making my car red," Ricky countered, grabbing a black crayon to draw the wheels.

"I wish I had a car."

Ricky chuckled "and what colour would your car be?"

"Umm.. red!"

"I like that colour!" Ricky said, high-fiving his son.

"I would wear sunglasses too!"

"Like the ones I wear when I drive?"

"Yeah! Just like you daddy!"

"Then we could be hot studs right?"

"Yeah!" John laughed.

"John… I'm a good daddy right? I mean.. we have fun together?"

John nodded his head and crawled into Ricky's arms, "you're the best daddy ever!"

"I love you John."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

><p>"I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," Ricky read, pushing the rocking chair in Maddie's bedroom back and forth with his legs with her asleep in his arms. He closed the book he held in his hands and kissed the top of her head gently.<p>

"Did you like that story Maddie?" Ricky whispered as he stood up. She replied with a snort and began to stir. "Sshhhh," he soothed, bringing her up to his chest as he paced the room and lulled her back to sleep.

He placed her in her crib and covered her with a blanket before kissing her forehead goodnight.

"I love you Maddie," he whispered, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ricky entered the master bedroom and began taking off his clothes. The lamps on both sides of the bed were turned on and Amy stood next to their dresser, taking off her earrings. Ricky dressed down to his black boxers and smirked as he walked up behind Amy, cupped her arms with his hands and pushed his waist into her back.<p>

"Okay listen you," he growled, "you never finished with me this morning."

Amy giggled and turned into him. "Maddie started crying. What did you want me to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do to you," Ricky muttered.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"This!" He seethed, picking her up by her bum. She crossed her legs around his back as he spun around the room, losing his balance and landing on the bed with a thud.

Amy laughed hysterically. "I surrender!"

"No!" Ricky giggled, "that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Just kiss me you idiot," Amy laughed again, pulling him in.

He recoiled after the kiss.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just that… If she says you're an idiot.. you are a lucky man. And I am a very lucky man Amy. I love you so so much."

Amy kissed him again. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I thought it was quite sweet. The reviews have been absolutely amazing! I am so thrilled! I am going to update this story again when it reaches 265 reviews.**

**Also - If you are interested in finding some new music to listen to - please visit Rebelcoastmusic on twitter. They are a new band in Canada and extremely talented. Their first song drops April 8 2014.**

**That's all for now! Love you!**

**-Riverbkstar**


	23. One Year Later

Amy's eyes opened to Ricky staring at her with a smile. He was on his side with his head resting in his hand; allowing himself to be completely taken away by her presence. He blinked slowly, his smile refusing to fade. He wanted nothing more than this moment. If for the rest of his life, he could wake up and find himself next to such radiating and humbling beauty, he would thank every star in the sky.

"Have I ever told you that you are the sun that lights my days and the moon that guides my nights…" Ricky whispered out loud as Amy stirred.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are you buzzed? I thought you don't drink alcohol."

"I'm not drunk!" Ricky scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, "well… drunk on love maybe."

Amy giggled, mirroring Ricky's position. "I'm just teasing you. You're not usually very poetic that's why."

"I know. And I should be taking more time to let you know how I feel about you. I don't do it enough."

Amy burrowed her eyebrows as she ran her hand soothingly up and down Ricky's arm. "Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere. It's just that you're everything to me Amy. You're so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You're absolutely…stunning." He raised his eyebrows slightly, almost as if lost in the truth of his words.

"Don't make me cry," Amy warned, pressing the tips of her ring fingers against the corners of her eyes.

"I don't mean to…" he paused, "I just don't want you to go through today without knowing what you mean to me. It is a special day as you know."

"I know," Amy said, smiling into her words as she snuggled in closer to him, "we did it. We made it one year."

"We made it through three months in the hospital, a new born baby, a new home, two funerals, a new job, a new school…"

"Happy Anniversary Ricky," Amy whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Amy."

"Can you believe that today is Maddie's birthday?" Amy exclaimed, pecking Ricky's lips and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going!" Ricky complained, "Lay with me!"

"I can't! We've got work to do."

"Agh who needs you! But to answer the question escaping those perfect lips of yours, no I can't. A year ago she was as big as my hand and now she's walking!"

"I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go. She's our last baby!"

"Want to come back to bed and let me remind you of the night we made that beautiful baby?"

"It was the night after we got home from that stupid cottage party." Amy reminisced, "and no! Put your sexy pick up lines away. You've got a lot of stuff to do before the party this afternoon."

"Like what?" Ricky moaned, collapsing playfully against their mattress.

"I need the balloons blown up, streamers hung, the kids need to get dressed, I have to go get the cake and pick up some food…"

"What time does this party start again?" Ricky asked, finally accepting of the fact that any more time with Amy that morning wasn't going to happen.

"One."

"Well why don't you let me take John out for breakfast," Ricky suggested, pulling on a pair of black jeans, "we'll stop by the grocery store on our way home and get the cake, and the food and the liquorish you used to send me to buy when you were pregnant with Maddie. For old times sake."

"You're never going to stop trying to get me to sleep with you. Are you?" Amy smirked.

"Nope!" Ricky said, expelling a loud maniacal laugh before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" John shouted to his dad as he ran up more of the grocery aisle they were passing through and grabbed another bag of chips.<p>

"John…"Ricky said, pushing his shopping cart to where his son stood, "you're reading now. What does that say?"

"B-B-Q?"

"Good job. Does Grandpa George like barbecue chips?"

John let his head fall, "he likes plain."

"Correct. Try again bud."

"But I like barbie-Q!" John said defensively.

"Fine. You can get a bag for yourself. But that's it. I'm not buying you anymore stuff. Alright?"

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" John smiled, throwing his bag of chips into the shopping cart, "Can I ride in the cart?"

"Only if you promise to stay in it."

"Promise!" John clapped before raising his arms in the air so that Ricky could pick him up and place him in the back of the buggy.

After finding the chips that would please Amy's dad, Ricky pushed John and their cart full of groceries towards the west side of the store into the bakery.

"We're going to get Maddie's cake and then we're done okay buddy?"

"Okay. Its chocolate right?"

"You bet," Ricky replied as an employee nodded in his direction.

"Yeah hi" Ricky greeted, handing the man a slip of paper, "my wife placed this order the other day. I'm picking up."

"What's your name sir?" The man behind the counter inquired.

"Ri-"

"Ricky Underwood," An unfamiliar voice interrupted, answering the man before Ricky could.

Ricky spun around in surprise; his stomach sinking in shock at the sight of the person the voice belonged to.

"Cl-"Ricky choked, "Clementine?"

"Surprised to see me Ricky?" Clementine responded bravely.

"Extremely. What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to hug me?" Clementine smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea considering…" Ricky said, shifting his eyes towards John who was preoccupied singing about the box of cereal he was shaking.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "If you must know, I'm driving down to Disneyland with some friends. We stopped here for some refreshments. Well don't look so unhappy to see me Ricky! You weren't looking at me like that in Toronto."

"Hey!" Ricky snapped, "Nothing happened in Toronto and I'd appreciate it if you kept it that way."

"I don't care what you say Ricky. We both know what actually went down that night. Some of us just aren't man enough to admit that they actually liked it."

"You don't know anything Clementine. Now if you'll excuse me, it wasn't that nice catching up but I have my daughter's birthday party to go to," mumbled Ricky, reaching for the cake being handed to him by the man over the counter.

"I'm leaving anyways. Look me up the next time you're in Toronto. I'd love to kiss- I mean- see you again."

"Who was that daddy?" John asked as Ricky watched Clementine walk out of sight.

"No one John. Don't worry about it. That was no one."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday dear Maddie! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang from their place around Maddie's highchair. In front of her was a slice of cake with a candle burning from its centre. John blew out the flame as the song ended and Maddie released a startled jump as her grandparents erupted in applause.<p>

Ricky served everyone cake as Amy began feeding Maddie her piece.

"Ricky!" Amy cried "Where's the camera! She just shoved some cake in her face!"

"I'm coming!" Ricky called, turning his camera back on to photograph his daughter covering herself in icing, "John. Go get the gift for Maddie while mommy cleans her up."

"You made her a present?" Amy said, reaching for several napkins.

"Well your son did. I just helped."

"Here!" John sang, entering the kitchen again as Amy lifted Maddie out of her chair. George, Anne, Margaret and Shakur watched from their spots at the kitchen table as John handed Amy a card. "It's a drawing I made," John announced, "I drew Maddie and me at the park. It says I love you Maddie. Happy birthday."

"John! This is the sweetest thing ever! I love it so so much! Thank you honey!" Amy exclaimed through tears as she pulled John into a hug.

"So are we officially doing presents then?" Ricky cut in, "Because if so, I have a special gift for Amy."

John ran to sit in Margaret's lap as Amy slipped Maddie back into her high chair. "What are you doing Ricky?" Amy mumbled as Ricky led her into the middle of the kitchen.

"Today is our one year anniversary. Exactly one year ago today you not only gave me a beautiful daughter but you also allowed me to be your husband for the rest of our lives and I consider myself the luckiest man in the world every time that I look down at my wedding ring. So I want to give you exactly what you deserve." Ricky reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I took the liberty of booking a room at a bed and breakfast a few hours out of town. We'll leave this afternoon, spend the night together and be back by dinner tomorrow."

"I-I don't know what to say!" Amy stuttered, wiping away her tears.

"Say yes."

"What about the kids? And my job?"

"Your mom has offered to take the kids and I called the nursery. They say have fun. So what do you say? Will you spend the night with me?"

"I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN WOW! I reached my review goal so incredible quickly this time! You guys are amazing! As promised, here is the next update. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE FINALE! The next update will be the final chapter of Adjusting. I will be carrying this series into a third story. Publication date is not yet decided. **

**I want to enjoy the last few moments I have with this story being In Progress. Therefore, I will not be updating until it reaches 285 reviews. (My goal is 300 reviews after chapter 24.)**

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you for everything! 3**

**Be sure to follow RebelCoastMusic on twitter if you haven't already. They are an up and coming Canadian band and extremely talented. **

**Love you all!**

**- Riverbkstar**


	24. In the Blink of an Eye FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N I want to start by thanking everyone for reading and reviewing. I have decided to update sooner than expected. This is the FINAL chapter of Adjusting. A detailed author's note and information regarding Part 3 will be published within the next couple of weeks. **

**I love you all. Please forgive me.**

* * *

><p>She could feel his breath on her neck. He was panting heavily, focused on pressing his fingers deeper inside of her.<p>

"Ri- Ricky…" Amy coughed, "I'm gonna- mmm!" She bit her bottom lip as she came, trying to soften the moan wrenching its way out of her throat.

Through their dark suite, Amy saw him laugh. "Shhh," he soothed, rubbing his thumb against her left nipple.

"Ricky…" Amy panted, "I think… I need a minute… before yo- ohh!"

Ricky grabbed a clump of Amy's hair with his fist as he pushed himself into her. He took it slow, hardened and eager from watching his fingers invade her, but was desperate for this moment to feel just right. Lowering his chest onto her's, Ricky kissed Amy, biting her lower lip aggressively before bringing himself back up.

He strengthened his thrusts, gripping Amy's hair tighter as she pulled him back down and dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Mm - Mm - Mm," Amy moaned with each thrust.

Encouraged by her sounds, he broke free of her hands around his back and untangled his fingers from her hair. He grabbed both of her breasts without warning and squeezed, gripping them tightly as he quickened his pace.

He grunted loudly as he pounded into her, each thrust being met by her uncontrollable moans.

"Ri-Ricky!" Amy yelled as her eyes began to roll back.

"Not-yet," Ricky gasped, still violently thrusting.

"Oh-my- Ricky!"

"A-Amy!"

"I-I can't Ri-Ricky!"

"To-together" He struggled.

Allowing himself to release, Ricky shut his eyes tight and opened his mouth. Amy's eyes widened, her mouth also agape. They shouted each other's names. Ricky's thrusts became slower and sloppy, his hands unable to unclench from Amy's breasts. Both inhaled and exhaled loudly, their heartbeats ringing in their ears. Still fighting for air, Ricky collapsed on top of Amy. They lay there motionless.

"We haven't.. had it so… good since… I was pregnant" Amy panted.

"Oh my gosh Amy… That was… incredible."

"Please tell me you can go again," pleaded Amy.

"In a minute… Gosh you feel so good tonight," he growled, touching her breasts again.

"But I'm letting you know that if you ever tease me with those fingers like that again… I'm going to remind you of all the _blowing _I did to my french horn all those years in band."

"What can I say? Drummers havevery good rhythm you know."

"Oh I know," Amy purred, wrapping her hands around Ricky's neck as she kissed him.

"I still need a minute", Ricky said as a loud chime rang out through their silent suite, followed by a dim light from on top of the bed's nightstand. "Is that your phone?"

"I think so. You energize. I'll check it." Amy slid out from under Ricky to grab her phone, freezing as she read the message flashing on her screen.

"What is it? The kids?"

Amy nodded. "It's a text from my mom. John has a fever and diarrhea. They just got him to sleep now. He's been asking for us."

"Well what about Maddie?" Ricky asked, shooting up.

"My dad brought her over to your parent's place after John started complaining of a headache after dinner. What do you think we should do? It's too late to go back now."

"No it's not."

"Ricky! It's one in the morning!"

"So? We know that John stays asleep once he goes down but we also know that he wakes up early when he's sick. How great would it be for him to wake up later on this morning and have us there? He'd feel so much better!"

"Ricky we haven't slept in almost 24 hours."

"And? We'll stop for coffee. Come on Ames. We'll have one more quickie here," he said lowering his voice, "and then we'll pack up and head home. It's only a two and a half hour drive. We'll be home by like 4:30."

"Fine. But you're driving and I get to be on top this time." Amy seduced, leaning into Ricky and pushing him flat on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Ricky whispered to Amy, not wanting to be loud in the hallway as he took the two bags she had set on the ground before locking up their room.<p>

"Yea, pretty sure," Amy replied, taking his hand as they began walking down the hall.

He stopped to give her a kiss. "That was crazy fun in there."

"I'm just sad to be leaving so soon."

"I couldn't have gone on for much longer Ames. I'm starving. Dinner was hours ago."

"We'll stop at McDonalds or something," suggested Amy as they walked past the front desk. They had called down earlier, announcing their departure, and were given instructions to return their key before leaving.

"You sign us out. I'll pack the car," Ricky said before letting go of Amy's hand and exiting through the front door. Amy followed him shortly after, catching up to him at their car as he loaded their bags into the back. "A promise is a promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in the room. You said I'm driving remember?" Ricky grinned, sticking out his tongue at Amy before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

* * *

><p>"If I put my hand on your thigh, are you going to jump me?" Ricky teased as he drove onto the freeway home.<p>

"Don't be a jerk. You liked that crazy girl up in that room," Amy scolded, wagging her finger in Ricky's direction.

"Yes. I did. Very much."

"I'm so proud of us," Amy began, "we kicked this year's butt. We had a baby, bought a house, started school; we did really well Underwood."

"We did. You're such a trooper Jeurgens. You're so strong and determined. You make me want to be better all the time, I don't know how you do it."

"Seeing you fight for a life that you weren't given is what inspires me Ricky. Knowing our kids are always going to have a loving, respecting father around gives me so much hope for the future. I'd be nowhere with out you."

"It is kind of fun isn't it? Seeing our kids grow up like this?"

"Its so much fun! I know none of this was ever what I had planned for myself but I'm kind of happy things turned out like they did."

"So you don't hate me for band camp any more?" Ricky smiled.

"I could never hate you. I love you. You're the most handsome, most loving, most trustworthy husband anyone could ever ask for."

Ricky's face fell. "Yeah Amy, listen… about that…"

"Umm.." Amy interrupted.

"No Amy.. it's about Toronto…"

"Ricky…" Amy continued.

"There was this-"

"Rickyyyyyyyy!" Amy screamed suddenly as they were submerged into an unforgiving bright light.

Ricky tugged the wheel of their car to the right, aligning himself up with the truck flying towards them just before the two vehicles collided. The deafening sound of shattering glass rang throughout the empty highway. A broken hubcap spinning in circles on top of the shard sprinkled ground was the only movement that remained, but eventually, that too, stopped spinning.


End file.
